This Love
by femfatal
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome go through the stages of life as they fall in love in the real world
1. Chapter 1

**THIS LOVE**

**I would like to give a special thank you to my new beta, Michiko-Sakura. You've done an amazing job:).**

Chapter one: Their first encounter

Kagome walked in to the doors of the school for the first time. She was going to be a freshman, at the bottom of the food chain and a target for many pranks that the school was known for. She hauled her bag higher on her shoulder, a sign that she was nervous, and started to the administrations desk together schedule.

As she walked, she tried to imagine what this school year would be like. She hoped it wouldn't be horrible, but she knew that freshman year was rough. The seniors would, as rumors said, "checkout" the freshman. If they liked what they saw, they would chase it like a piece of meat.

This was how so many freshman girls were "de-flowered" and it scared the shit out of her because she had sworn to her mother that she would keep her virginity until she was married or, at least, twenty-five. Plus, she heard it hurt like hell.

She heard rude whistles as she walked by and she turned to investigate. Some asshole of a guy was staring at her like he was going to eat her.

"Hey, what's your damage?" Kagome asked, fists balled up on her hips.

"Feisty," he commented, walking up to her and grabbing her wrist, "I like my woman that way." He looked her up and down like he was observings ome thing at an auction.

"Well, you'd better look somewhere else for your "woman" because I'm just not that interested!" She snapped back at him while trying to rip her arm away.

"Stop talking this way, you're making me horny," he said with an evil grin as he tightened his hold on her painfully.

"Hey, you creep, let me go!" She struggled to push him away.

"Let her go Naraku," someone said from behind her.

Kagome looked over and there stood one of her best friends, Miroku.

"Shut up, Roku! This one needs to be put in her place," he said.

"Let her go! She's mine." Miroku exclaimed.

"O.k. man. You just had to say so, "Naraku replied as he let her wrist go and backed away.

"Oh my god, Miroku! Thank you," Kagome uttered in relief as she rubbed her wrist, "I thought he was going to breakmy wrist."

"Kags, you have to be careful who you smart off to. If I hadn't been here, Naraku would've dragged you into the bathroom and raped you," he said.

"What?" She asked, her face pale.

"He's aggressive with women."

"Thank you for saving me." Kagome had known the boy in front of her since they were little kids. He used to take her animal crackers and hide them down his pants. He was one of her best friends although he was almost two years older.

"On the bright side, you look hotter than you did last year," Miroku teased.

"I know," she said flippantly.

He laughed at what she said, putting his arm comfortably around her shoulder as they passed Naraku.

"Youknow,Miroku, you could've just told him to lay off."She commented to the handsome, blue-eyed boy with dark hair.

"He wouldn't get it."Miroku answered.

"Whatever," she said jokingly.

"Looking hot, Ayame," Miroku said as they walked past the pretty green-eyed girl with flaming red hair who blushed.

"Miroku, shut up you hentai," Kaogme said laughingly, although she knew that flirting was just Miroku's true nature. Every girl they passed got some kind of compliment like the one he gave the other girl. It was his way of greeting people, no matter how perverted.

"Kagome!" she heard someone call.

She turned around and there was her best friend, Sango, running toward her with a tan and blonde highlights in her raven hair.

"Sango!" Kagome called back, shrugging Miroku's arm off and running towards her friend.

"I missed you so much!" Sango called, hugging her friend tightly.

"Holy crap, Sango. You're so tan," Kagome said.

"Yeah, we went on a cruise to Jamaica this summer and I got my hair done and everything! You should've seen the GUYS. So hot!" Sango gushed.

"Well I missed you so don't go away like that again!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You might wanna get that in writing. Hey, Miroku," Sango said.

"Hello, my dear Sango," Miroku said, bending on his knee and giving her friends hand a kiss.

"Stand up you ass," Sango said, trying to hide the blush she felt creeping up her cheeks.

"You guys, I'm going to get my schedule. See you," she said, turning to do just that when she bumped into someone.

"Shit," she said as she was knocked over and pinned to the ground, "Can you get off me? I can't breath," she said through thick silver hair.

The person on top of here got up and brushed himself off.

"It's o.k. I'm fine. No need to come to my rescue after you nearly broke my ribs," she said, getting up and looking into golden eyes.

"You're…" she started when she saw the little ears on top of his head.

"A disgusting half breed, I know," he said sarcastically, anger creeping into his voice.

He huffed and started walking away.

"Asshole," she said under her breath.

"What did you just call me wench?" the silver haired god asked.

"I called you an asshole," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, bitch," he said.

"Hey Inuyasha," she heard Miroku call.

"Hey, Roku," he said, "She a friend of yours?"

"Yeah," he said, amused.

"Keep her on a fucking leash. She bites," he said

"Will do," Miroku joked, his hand creeping toward Sango's ass.

"I'm not a dog, you dick head," she said, "and I will bite you if you want. I can't guarantee it won't hurt."

"What ever. Just stop talking," he said turning and striding quickly off in the other direction.

"Well, he was cute," Sango said.

"Yeah, too bad he had to open his mouth," Kagome said, imaging ripping the guy's head off.

"C'mon, Yash is a good guy, you just have to get to know him," Miroku said.

"Yeah right," Kagome said, turning starting to go get her schedule.

"Wait, I want go with you," Sango said when she realized Kagome was going to leave her with the hentai.

"Hurry up," Kagome said impatiently.

They went and got their schedules, compared them, and found they had two classes together.

They started off together toward their first period together, their classes adjacent eachother. Kagome gave Inuasha a disdainful look as the girls passed him.

Kagome sat in on the most boring class of the century. She couldn't even hear what the teacher was talking about anyway because she was too busy fuming about that idiot of a guy. `How dare he act like that? Doesn't he know what common courtesy is?' she thought to herself, her hands balled into fists.

"Miss Higurashi?" someone asked, bringing her out of her daze.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you paying any attention to what I am saying, or where you in lala land?" the teacher asked.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I hope I won't have such problems with you in the future, Miss Higurashi," the teacher said as she turned back to the board.

Finally, the class was over and she could go to her next class, advanced placement algebra 2.

Most of her classes were advanced placement because she was trying to get into college faster so she could get a law degree. She took most of the in-between classes over the summer.

She walked in… then, had the urge to walk right back out. In the back of the room sat Inuyasha. There were only three seats left, all centered around him because people probably didn't want to be near the guy. She walked over and sat down in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing in here? You're a freshman," he said.

"I'm in advance placement," she said coldly, turning and looking ahead of her.

"pft. Whatever. Let's see you try to pass this class," he said, scoffing.

"You'll be surprised. I've already passed calculus, so this one should be a breeze," she said, watching his jaw hang open. She pulled out one of her law books and cracked it open, trying to study.

"Do you mind?" she asked the person next to her as he looked down her shirt.

He gave her a grin but seemed unfazed as he kept looking down her shirt.

"Dude, get a grip. She's a brainy freshman. Lay off," Inuyasha said.

"I don't need your help, you ass. I can take care of myself," she said, turning a glare to the guy next to her.

"I'm Kouga," he said.

"And I'm bored with this conversation already," she said, giving him a tight smile. She heard Inuyasha snigger.

"What're you laughing at?" Kouga said sulkily.

"Dude, she's reading a law book for god's sakes. She'd probably sue you for sexual harassment," he said.

"Mind your own business dog shit," the wolf demon said morosely.

"Get over yourself," Inuyasha said.

"Can you two please shut up? I'm trying to read," she said.

"You call that reading? What, do you read the encyclopedia for fun?" Inuyasha asked with a snort.

"I'd be surprised if you can read," she said insipidly.

"Pft. Whatever," he scoffed.

She turned back to her law book to read before the bell rang and she had to put it up.

As the class progressed, Inuyasha and Kagome battled over getting the answers correct, one saying the wrong answer and the other would correcting them.

When the class was over, Kagome got up and started toward her next class, but the junior and senior hall wasn't the greatest place to be for an innocent freshman. Whistles and "Damn!" 's could be heard as she hurried down the hall to her AP Environmental Science class.

Again, she pulled out her Law book and started reading. Someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned to see who it was. It was a dark haired girl with a low cut shirt and deep blue eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you new here," the girl asked.

"No. I'm actually a freshman," Kagome said.

"What are you doing here? Are you lost?" the girl asked concerned.

"No. Actually, this is my AP class," Kagome said.

"So, you're like really smart?" the girl asked.

"I… don't know. I guess so," Kagome said hesitantly.

"Oh… well, I'm Yuka," she said sweetly, offering her hand.

"I'm Kagome," she said, taking the hand and shaking it.

"Well, I hope that we could be friends," Yuki said brightly.

"Yeah. That would be great," Kagome said, smiling at her before turning back to her Law book.

Thankfully, the first day was over and Kagome could relax a little. She'd been stressing that she had been working too hard with all her classes, but she felt that to get her law degree early would be great.

But as she went to bed, it wasn't her law degree she was thinking or that she dreamt about. It was a pair of golden eyes and chiseled features under silky silver hair that haunted her thoughts and dreams.

**Next chapter: **Insight


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Insight

Kagome got off the bus and ran up the shrine steps toward her mother's waiting arms, her pig tails flying behind her in her rush to get to her mother.

"OKAASAN!" she yelled joyously, catapulting into her arms and being engulfed in her mother's warmth. She looked up into eyes that looked so much like her own to realize that they were puffy and tear-stricken.

"What's wrong, Okaasan? Why are you crying?" the innocent little Kagome asked, her eyes burning with the curiosity of an eight year old and the urge to comfort the mother that she loved so much.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart. Just go on inside and put your stuff away. I'll be in to talk in a second," Mrs. Higurashi said, wiping her eyes and giving her daughter a brave smile.

Kagome walked inside, aware of the feeling deep in her gut that something was not right with her mother. She pulled off her shoes in front of the door, hung up her small hello kitty backpack and put her jacket away, sitting on the couch to await her mother.

Her mother came in after taking off her shoes at the door and sat down. "Kagome, sweetie, I need you to understand something," her mother started.

Kagome's gut instinct that she'd felt earlier was making her stomach feel weird, like it was sloshing around and panic began to rise like bile in her throat. "Yes Okaasan," Kagome said.

"Kagome, when people die, what do you think happens to them?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.

"Umm… I don't know," Kagome said, her blue eyes searching for the answer on her mother's face.

"When people die, You don't see them again. For you, they don't ever come back," Kagome's mother said, tears gathering in her eyes.

Kagome reached up and put her hand on her mothers cheek, wondering why her mother was crying. "What is it, Okaasan?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Honey, your Otousan…" she started to say, but a sob escaped and she began crying again.

"Where's Otousan? Is he back from work?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"No honey. Otousan's gone," her mother said.

"Where did he go?" Kagome asked.

"Otousan is dead, Honey. He's not coming back," her mother said, gathering Kagome to her chest.

"Why isn't he coming back?" Kagome asked but she didn't need her mother to tell her why as understanding dawned on her, bringing tears to her eyes. She didn't know exactly what "dead" meant, but she knew that her daddy wasn't going to be here when she got home from school, wouldn't be here for her when she had to tell him about how Miroku had put a spider in her hair. He wouldn't be there at all.

"Don't cry, honey. Listen, cause I'm about to tell you something real special. Are your ears open?" her mother asked, pulling Kagome's head to where she was looking in her mother's eyes.

"Yes Okaasan," the little girl said in an almost strangled voice.

"Even though you might never see Otousan, he will always be here. You can feel him. Can you feel daddy right now?" Kagome's mother asked.

"No," Kagome said, her eyes brimming over with tears for her beloved daddy and hysteria welled up inside at the thought that she couldn't feel daddy.

"He's here, baby. He's here," her mother said, cradling her daughter in her arms.

"OTOUSAN!" Kagome cried as she turned her head to her mother's shoulder, her body wracked with sobs.

"It's o.k. baby. Otousan's watching," her mother said tearfully as she smoothed her daughter's hair away from her face.

As Kagome grew older, her father's trial pressed on and Kagome started to understand what it was all about. The man who stood to the left of the court room was being tried for the murder of her father. And as each year passed, the trial grew longer, until finally the man was found not guilty. She saw the pictures of her father's brutal murder and that the evidence blatantly pointed to the man, but the jury found him not guilty. Kagome didn't understand. Justice had NOT been served.

After the murderer was let go, Kagome swore that no daughter would be put through that by the murder of her father. She decided to become a lawyer and make sure that justice wasn't just something that people believed in, but something that would be practiced. She would make sure that all those that were guilty were found guilty and all others were spared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Inuyasha to the rescue!

Kagome woke up covered in sweat. She had been dreaming about that asshole, Inuyasha. And, unfortunately, the dream was NOT a nightmare; far from it actually. She enjoyed the dream, even if she didn't like the person.

She went into the bathroom and splashed water over her face, cooling her heated skin and washing away the salty residue of sweat that plastered her pajamas to her skin uncomfortably.

She took her shower, using her favorite vanilla scented shampoo, brushing her teeth and fussing with her hair. Kagome pulled the first shirt she set her hands on, a small light blue v-neck t-shirt that looked like a football jersey, and pulled it over her head in her haste to not be late again. She grabbed a pair of jean shorts and put on some flip flops as she hurried out the door, grabbing her black jacket that said angel on it out of the closet as she went. She kissed her mother goodbye, saying she didn't have time to eat, grabbed her keys and hurried out to her car.

She drove as quickly as Japanese law would permit to her school, accidentally taking up two parking spaces in the student parking lot as she hurried toward the doors. She pulled her bag out of the small locker as she hurried toward her first class. She sat down in her desk just as the bell rang. She breathed a sigh of relief as she hurriedly pulled out her notebook, anxious to redeem herself because she had royally screwed her first impression in this class, gazing off in space as she had yesterday like an escaped lunatic.

Kagome sat being as attentive as her short human attention span would allow when there was little interesting activity, trying to get her homework for the week squared away so she could get through her after school classes. She wanted to be the first female girl going to graduate Shikon High her freshman year, so she was taking her senior year classes after school and on the weekends so she could achieve her dreams.

She diligently took notes until the simple class was over.

Sango shoved her bag into her locker after fourth period as she felt her stomach growl at her to feed it. `I can't believe I even tried to keep from eating,' she thought to herself as she hurried toward the lunch room. She looked around for Kagome, finding her sitting at a table eating alone. Sango hurried through the line to get her food, paid for it, started toward the table.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango called as she sat down in front of her best friend.

"Hi, Sango," her friend said tiredly.

"What's wrong with you? You look like someone beat the crap out of you with a two-by-four," her friend said, taking not of the dark circles under Kagome's eyes and the haggard set of her shoulders.

"I'm just tired is all," Kagome said with a weak smile.

"I think you might be tiring yourself out Kagome. Those after school classes may be too much," Sango said with concern.

"I'm fine. I can relax when I'm dead," Kagome said, resting her forehead on the table.

Sango chuckled. "True," she said.

"Hello, ladies," she heard a deep voice say.

"Hey, Miroku," Kagome said tiredly.

Sango's back stiffened. She didn't want Miroku to sit with them. She had problems being around him already, having three classes with him, starting next period. Did she have to endure the hour- long lunch period with him, too? "Miroku," Sango acknowledged stiffly, trying to keep him from seeing the nervous sweat that had broken out on her forehead.

"My dear Sango, you look even more beautiful than you did yesterday," Miroku said, sitting closely next to said girl.

"Shut up, Miroku. You say that everyday to every girl you pass," Sango said angrily.

"Why, my dear sango, you wound me," Miroku said, his hand over his heart, a mock hurt look on his face.

"It's o.k. Miroku," Kagome started, "Sango's probably just jealous."

"I…How… What…I was just stating a point of fact, Kagome. That's all," Sango sputtered nervously, trying to will the blush creeping up her cheeks to disappear.

Kagome saw Miroku smile slightly before he said, "Why, my lovely Sango, would you think such a thing of me?"

"Never mind," Sango said, trying to hide her face from Miroku.

"Yash!" they heard Miroku call and wave Inuyasha over when the lecher saw him.

It was Kagome's turn to stiffen and blush as he remembered the heated dream she'd had last night, making her toss and turn.

Inuyasha came and sat down at their table, Kikyou hanging on his arm as he carried her tray.

"Hey, Roku. I see you're flirting with some unsuspecting girl as usual," Inuyasha said jokingly, noting the flush to Sango's face as he and Kikyou sat down.

Kagome started to get up and leave, her food barely touched. "No, wait Kagome. Don't leave," Sango said, begging with her eyes.

"Sango I have to go," Kagome said.

"You haven't touched any of you food," Sango said, "Being tired and hungry all the time will make you sick."

"Well, I'll just go take a nap somewhere then," Kagome said stubbornly.

"You need to eat first," Sango said, her eyes pleading with her not to leave her with the pervert.

"Fine," Kagome said, her eyes telling her she was doing it for her best friend and that she wasn't happy about it.

She sat down again, having to endure the looks Inuyasha and Kikyou were giving each other. It was like Inuyasha was saying, "I love you," while Kikyou weren't reciprocating.

"Hurry up, Sango," Kagome said, "I have some reading to do."

"O.k., o.k. Just hold on," her friend said, drinking her milk as fast as possible before she stood and followed her friend.

"Going to read you law books again?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly.

"That's none of your business," Kagome said snidely, turning on her heels and leaving.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how sexy Kagome looked today. Her skin was glowing beatifically, the color of her shirt, which dipped down to give him a nice view of her chest, complimented her eyes. The shadows under her eyes made her look almost haunting in her beauty, intensifying it to a whole new level.

He looked at Kikyou. He had been dating her for awhile, and she wasn't bad to look at, but she had nothing on the beauty of the spit fire. He loved Kikyou, or at least he thought he did. He didn't know exactly what love felt like so he guessed that he loved her.

"Why does Kagome read those law books so much?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Isn't it obvious?" Miroku asked jokingly.

"Well, yeah, but she's a freshman and she takes junior classes. I don't understand," Inuyasha said.

"Kagome wants to graduate high school her freshman year. She takes senior year classes after school and on the weekends. She'll probably graduate before you do, Yash. She's just that smart," Miroku said.

"Oh. Why does she want to be a lawyer so bad?" Inuyasha asked.

"Her father was a lawyer," Miroku said.

"Was?" Inuyasha asked.

"He was murdered when she was eight, but the murderer walked. That's another reason she wants to be a lawyer," Miroku said.

"Oh," Inuyasha said stupidly, "so, she'll graduate high school at fifteen?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Yeah. And she'll probably finish getting her law degree early and I know she'll pass the bar exam because she's been studying law books since she was ten," Miroku said, "She's worked hard to get where she is. I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be the most successful lawyer in Japan."

"Well…," Inuyasha said, "She sure has the drive for it. And she's smart as hell. The other day, she caught Kouga staring down her shirt. She practically cut his ass off and handed it to him. I don't like the bitch, but I know not to mess with her, that's for sure."

"Yeah. I use to do the same thing when we were in grade school. She punched me in the nose," Miroku said, laughing, "She packs a hell of a punch for a girl. But damn was she hot. If I didn't think of her as a sister, I would be all over her."

"Yeah right Miroku. Looks like you got it bad for someone else," Inuyasha said.

"Who?" Miroku asked.

"That girl Kagome's always hanging out with," Inuyasha said, laughing.

"Oh, you mean Sango. Yeah, that woman's got fire," Miroku said.

"Yashi, Can we please go. I'm finished and this is getting boring," Kikyou said, pouting.

"Yeah, babe," Inuyasha said, standing, "See you Roku."

"Bye man," Miroku said.

"Do you like that Kagome girl? Do you think she's pretty?" Kikyou asked.

"No, I don't like her. I think she's a bitch. And why does it matter if she's pretty or not?" Inyasha said.

"I just want to know. Do you think she's pretty?" Kikyou said, pouting.

"What guy wouldn't?" Inuyasha asked, seeing the girls face in his mind.

"Is she prettier than me?" Kikyou asked.

"No, babe. No one is prettier than my girl," He said, trying to make her feel better. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, that's good to know," Kikyou said, looking around and spotting her friends, "I'll talk to you later Yashi," Kikyou finished, kissing his lips lightly and running to her friends.

Kagome walked outside on the school grounds, loving the feel of the sun on her skin. There was barely anyone where she was, hidden behind a stand of trees. She kept walking.

"I finally got you alone," said a rough, malicious voice.

Kagome spun around quickly. "What do you want?" she asked.

"You know what I want," Naraku said.

"Go away you slime ball," Kagome said, disgust in her voice.

"Now, didn't I tell you what that kind of talk does to me?" he said huskily, coming closer.

"Stay away," Kagome said, backing up.

"Aww, now don't be like that," Naraku said, getting closer.

"Be like what? I don't want to be near you. Can't you take a hint?" Kagome said, backing up. Her ankle caught on something and she tumbled backward.

She looked up and Naraku was standing over her. "Eager are we?" he asked, pulling her to her feet and trapping her against his body. Her back was against his chest and she almost coughed at the overbearing smell of cologne. She started to struggle against him.

"I'm going to sue you for sexual harassment," Kagome said weakly.

He ground himself into her ass, sending a wave of revulsion through her that almost made her throw up.

"Leave me alone," She said, trying to free herself.

Naraku's hands moved under her shirt, trailing dirty hands on her skin, making her want to die of disgust.

"Stop touching me," Kagome said, struggling against his hold, trying to stop the hand that was making it's way up under her bra.

He didn't, just kept going, his other hand trying to unbutton her shorts.

"Stop touching me, you nasty, revolting, son of a…," she started to scream, but he had her pants down and his hand started creeping under he panties. It felt like a snake was slithering disgustingly all over her and she just wanted it to stop. She didn't care how.

His hands were on her breasts, his fingers probing under her panties. At the nasty feeling, Kagome went into a rage struggling violently against him, wanting his hands off her. He slammed her into a tree, making her gasp in pain, the side of her head smacking painfully against the hard bark. His fingers slipped into her, making her cry out in pain at how violently he did it.

"Ahh!" he said in delight. "A virgin? Virgins are the most fun," the nasty creature said pulling her panties down to her ankles with her shorts. Still dazed from hitting her head, she slumped to the ground, trying to scramble away.

"tsk, tsk, tsk. Bad," Naraku said trying to grab her by her foot.

She turned and kicked him in the face, pulling her shorts and panties up and trying to get to her feet. Something smashed into her ribcage, sending her sprawling to her back. She screamed in pain as she felt something break. She looked downed at her wrist, which was twisted in a weird angle.

"Now, where were we?" Naraku said, straddling her hips.

Inuyasha could smell Kagome as he went outside and it made him angry that the smell made him happy. He could smell her joy at being outside.

He started walking around, trying to ignore the smell and the feelings it evoked when the scent changed. Kagome was afraid.

"What the hell does she have to be afraid about?" Inuyasha muttered to himself. Her smell was coming from all the way on the other side of the campus, behind a stand of trees. He started over at a leisurely pace, just going to check and see if everything was o.k.

After about ten minutes, He heard her scream in what could only be pain. He looked around at the few people who were there. No one made a move to investigate, probably because they didn't hear it, his hearing much better than theirs.

He started running, trying to get there as quick as possible.

He entered the small stand, looking around for her. He didn't have to look far. She was struggling with somebody, flailing against a man who was obviously stronger.

"I'm going to sue you for sexual harassment," he heard Kagome said weakly.

The man holding her moved himself closer to her.

"Leave me alone," She said, trying to free herself.

He saw the man put his hand up under her shirt.

"Stop touching me," Kagome said, trying to get his hands out of her shirt.

The man didn't stop, his other hand unbuttoning her shorts.

"Stop touching me, you nasty, revolting, son of a…," she started to scream, but stopped when the man yanked her shorts down.

Kagome began to struggle with a force that was almost frightening as she tried to get away. The man slammed the small girl into a nearby tree, and she let out a strangled scream. She cried out when he moved his hand inside her panties.

"Ahh!" the man said in delight. "A virgin? Virgins are the most fun." The man ripped her panites down to and Kagome slumped to the ground when he was not holding her to him, starting to crawl away.

"tsk, tsk, tsk. Bad," the man said, grabbing her ankle. She turned and kicked him in the face, pulling her shorts and panties up and trying to get up while he was distracted. The man kicked her in the ribs and she fell forward. He heard a sickening crunch as her wrist snapped in half by the force of the fall, and she screamed in pain.

Inuyasha started forward, seeing red, meaning to rip the man to shreds for treating a girl like that.

"Now, where were we?" the man said, straddling her hips.

Inuyasha ripped the man off Kagome by his arm, simultaneously slamming him into a tree head first. After that, he repeatedly slammed his fists into the guys face.

"Inuyasha?" he heard Kagome ask before she realized what was happening, "INUYASHA! STOP! You're going to kill him!" She tried to get up, screaming in pain when she used her broken wrist to get up. She grabbed Inuyasha around the waist and began hauling him away, trying to get him out of range, Inuyasha still trying to get at the offender.

Finally, Inuyasha began to settle down.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Are you o.k.?" Inuyasha asked, turning toward her, his chest still heaving.

He saw the damage done to her face where she had smacked it into the tree, how every breath made her wince in pain, and the sickening angle her wrist was bent into.

"I'm fine," she said strongly.

"Fine? He tried to rape you!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome threw herself into his arms, hugging him and saying thank you a million times, crying. His hand cupped the back of her head, trying to comfort her. Her lips found his and she was greedily kissing him, her tears falling on his face as the kiss exploded. He had never felt anything like that, not even with his girlfriend. He pulled away, looking down at her, dumbfounded.

"Thank you so much. I thought he was going to hurt me," Kagome said, hugging him tightly.

"It's o.k.," Inuyasha said, still thinking about the amazing kiss, "Let me see you wrist."

She held up her right wrist for him to inspect. It was purple and swollen, angled sharply to the left, and there was a bone almost completely protruding from her skin. "Where'd he kick you?" he asked.

She pointed just under her left breast, a lump already forming there. He touched it and she winced painfully, jerking away.

"Sorry," he said, inspecting the bruise that was forming on the side of her face, "you need to go see the nurse or a doctor."

"No! I'll be fine. I'll ask my mom to take me to the emergency room after school," Kagome said hurriedly, trying to get up.

"No. You need to see one right now," he said, helping her get up, "You can barely breathe without it hurting, your face is turning purple, your wrist looks horrible. People are going to notice."

"Damn it!" Kagome said, seeing the logic.

"I'll bring you your homework," he said.

"No, that's o.k. I already finished this week's homework for all my classes," she said.

"Feh. Miroku was right," Inuyasha said.

"Miroku was right about what?" Kagome said, looking confused.

"He's said you were trying to graduate this year," he explained.

"Well… I am," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm just… trying to achieve something important to me," she said.

"Well… at the rate you're going, it'll happen. Don't sweat it," Inuyash said.

"You know, you're making it really hard to hate you," she said teasingly.

"Well, after that kiss, I don't get the impression that you hate me," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"I shouldn't have done that. She'd probably have killed me if she'd seen," Kagome said, blushing, "Let's just say I hate you less than I did before."

"Deal," he said jokingly as they turned and started walking toward the school, "As long as you agree to let me come by and check on you after school."

"Fine, deal," she said, shaking his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Like we never met

Kagome sat through her after school classes, thinking about Inuyasha. She couldn't help it. She wanted to hate him so much because of how they'd met and how mean he'd been, but after somebody protects you like that, you owe them. And he'd been so sweet and gentle with her and had insisted on coming by to check on her.

She finished her homework and stuck it in her bag, getting ready to leave. She bowed to the teacher and started out the door.

"How're you feeling?" she heard someone say.

She turned around so fast she got dizzy and fell into the wall next to her.

"Careful," the person said, coming up to her and helping her right herself.

She looked up into golden eyes. "Inuyasha? What're you doing here?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Well, you told me I could come check on you. That's what I'm doing," he said, a smirk on his face.

"I'm fine," she said, a touch of anger in her voice when she noted the smirk, "What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing," he said mysteriously, like he was holding onto a secret, and kept on smirking at her.

"What?" she asked, "Is there something on my face? In my teeth?" she asked, her hands going over her face, picking at her teeth.

"No," he said, laughing.

"Then stop being so egotistical," she said, smacking him in the stomach.

He laughed out loud. "Yeah right, little Miss over-achiever. I'm not egotistical, I just know that I'm awesome," he said, smugly.

"And you say you're not egotistical," she said under her breath.

She started walking, pulling her car keys out of her bag.

She stopped for a second, looking at Inuyasha over her shoulder. "You need a ride?" she asked.

"Nah. I brought my own car," he said, "But I'll follow you over to your house."

"No, that's o.k.," she said, pushing the doors open.

"I want to. Just to make sure," he said.

"Make sure what?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just let me, O.k.?" he said.

"Do what ever you want. I don't care," Kagome said huffily.

She opened the door to her car and watched as Inuyasha went over to a fancy sports car. `He's rich and beautiful. Why do the gods do this to me?' Kagome thought to herself.

She got into her car and started it, having trouble getting the stupid old thing to turn over. Finally it turned over. She heard Inuyasha revving the engine of his fancy car, making it sound like an angry bull dog.

"Show off," she said to herself as she pulled out.

She drove with the music on, her favorite bands smooth music flowing through the speakers. The veronicas' song, In another life, always made her think of her father. She knew it was a love song, but the longing was the same.

She hoped that she would see her father again and she missed him so much it made her chest hurt horribly, made her double over in agony. This happened now as she pulled into her drive way. She slumped in her seat at the excruciating feeling of loss. Tears started to spill from her eyes as she tried to get up from the seat, the belt buckle digging into her side painfully and her broken wrist protesting through the brace as she used it to get up. She let out a whimper. "Daddy," she whispered.

She heard Inuyasha's car park behind her and she didn't want him to see her cry, to see her mourn again for her father. She sat up quickly, her side bumping into the steering wheel, her ribs began to feel on fire. She cried out, her head thrown back at the intense feeling of pain from her chest, her ribs, and her wrist.

She heard Inuyasha's door slam as he started toward her car. She tried to open the door and get, but she was so caught up in the pain she was feeling that she couldn't bring herself to. She just sat, hot tears streaming down her face, missing her father.

"Kagome? Are you o.k.?" Inuyasha asked as he opened the door.

"I'm fine, just give me a second," she said, trying to reign in her emotions.

"Do you need some help out?" he asked.

"I can do it," she said.

She started to get out, but the pain in her chest made her gasp.

"Do your ribs hurt?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, that's what hurts," she said.

"Here," he said, pulling her up and letting her lean on him.

"No, really, I'm o.k.," she said, pushing away from him.

"Fine," he said snappily, following her toward the door.

She opened it, calling to her mother.

"I'm in the kitchen, Honey," her mother said sweetly.

"I have a friend over. I hope it's o.k.?" Kagome called.

"Alright, just tell Sango It's alright," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"No, Okaasan, it's not Sango," Kagome said.

Kagome started toward the kitchen, motioning for Inuyasha to follow her. Okaasan, this is Inuyasha," Kagome introduced.

Mrs. Higurashi wiped her hands on the apron that was around her waist and shook Inuyasha's hand. "Nice to meet you, Inuyasha," her mother said.

"Nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said politely.

Kaogme's mother smiled and looked at kagome with a delicate eyebrow raised. "Is this one of your new "friends"," her mother asked.

Inuyasha smirked at that suggestion. `Mrs. Higurashi is funny,' he thought. He watched Kagome blush and tried to explain to her mom what Inuyasha was and his smirk grew bigger.

Kagome looked over and her eyes caught fire while her face remained calm. "We'll just be going upstairs now, Okaasan," Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's wrist and dragging him upstairs.

"Stop smiling like that," Kagome whispered sharply, "you're going to make her think that we're… dating or something."

"Sorry," he said, laughter in his voice.

She opened the door to her room, which was decorated in pink. He covered his ears.

"What?" she asked.

"Your room is loud," he said.

"Whatever," she said laughingly.

She sat down on her bed, unhooking the brace and examining the purple cast to her arm.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not at the moment," she said, sitting up and re-hooking the brace.

He sat down on the bed next to her. He didn't know why, but he had just gone from making fun of her room to being concerned about her. She did weird things to him.

"Are you going to be at school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"You're pretty battered," he said.

"No, I'm not," she said, her chin raising high.

"You could barely get out of your car," he said.

She blushed. "I can get out of my car just fine," she said.

"You seem pretty fine about what happened," he said, looking at her intensely.

"About what?" she asked.

"About being molested by that jackass," he said.

"Oh…that," she said, "I kind of blocked that out."

"Huh?" he asked.

"I just, you know, forget about it," she said, "But usually when I do that, I have nightmares."

"So you're just going to live with the nightmares instead of dealing with what happened?" he asked skeptically.

"It's the only way I know how," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

He covered one of her hands with his and squeezed reassuringly. "You don't have to," he said.

She looked up into the serious golden orbs of Inuyasha's eyes. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, obviously taken aback by the gentleness she felt radiating from Inuyasha in waves.

His face started getting closer and closer…

Her eyes started closing in anticipation…

Then, she panicked. `I'm suppose to hate you!' she thought to herself. Her eyes flew open and she pushed him away. "Listen, Inuyasha. You can see now that I'm fine, so why don't you go on now. I'm o.k. so there's no reason for you to stay," she said.

He looked dazedly at her, his eyes glazed over. "Huh?" he asked.

"Leave," she said.

"feh. Fine," he said angrily.

Inuyasha didn't know why he was so angry, didn't know why his blood started to boil when she'd told him to leave. `I have a girlfriend who I love,' he thought to himself as he left.

"Goodbye Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said as he started toward the front door.

"Bye, Mrs. Higurashi," he said as he slammed the door, going over to his car, and pulling out. He looked up and Kagome was looking out his window. `Stupid wench,' he thought, driving away.

As the first few weeks of school went by, Inuyasha and Kagome stayed far away from each other. In class, she acted like he wasn't sitting right behind her. At lunch, she acted like he wasn't making goo-goo eyes at Kikyou, and every other time, they acted like they didn't even know each other. The crevice grew between them until it was exactly as though they didn't know each other.

Kagome tripped over her own feet as she started to go to class. "Wow, I feel stupid," she said, falling and catching her self with her healing wrist, which hurt like hell. "Fuck," she nearly screamed. "Today just sucks," she said.

She looked up. Inuyasha was walking down the hall in all his sexy glory and she felt insignificant to the girl holding onto his arm.

Kikyou was beautiful, she had to admit. She looked a little like herself, except that she was taller and willowy, thin. She had sharper, colder features and ice blue eyes. Her hair fell down over her shoulder in disarray, the shirt she was wearing would make any other girl look whorish and the skirt making them look like they were trying too hard, but on this particular girl, it looked like it was a part of her. She was everything that Kagome wasn't: beautiful, skinny, "alluring". Why should Inuyasha even be interested in her?

Sure, seniors whistled at her, but that was because she was a freshman, "fresh meat". She could even hear one whistling at her now as she got up.

"What the hell is with these seniors? Can't they keep from thinking with their dicks?" Kagome said aloud, making sure that the seniors around her heard, looking around at the hungry eyes on her. Every freshman girl that passed them, they tried to cop a feel.

Inuyasha must've heard her because he laughed slightly, looking around at all the seniors in question.

She dusted off her skinned knees and moved her heavy backpack further up on her shoulder, walking past every senior who commented on her and glaring at them, challenging them to say anything to her face.

She went into her fifth period class that she had with Sango and Miroku. "Hey, Guys," Kagome said.

"What'd you do to your knees? They're bleeding," Sango asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just fell earlier," Kagome said.

"My dear Sango," Miroku started.

"Don't even, Miroku," Sango said, turning cold eyes on the handsome, perverted boy.

"What'd he do?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, nothing just being a little TOO friendly with every girl he comes across," Sango said.

"Jealous?" Kagome asked.

"Not in the least," Sango sniffed.

"Right," Kagome said conspiratorially.

"Just drop it Kagome," Sango said as Miroku approached the two girls.

"How're you today Kagome?" Miroku asked genially as he stood behind Sango.

"I'm f…," she started to say, but was interrupted by the angry reddening of Sango's face as she slapped Miroku hard.

She turned on him. "Can't you go five minutes without being a pervert?" Sango asked him angrily.

"My lovely Sango, I didn't mean…," he started to say.

"Just shut up," Sango said, her hands balled into fists.

Miroku looked stunned at the anger that was undeservingly directed at him. Just when he was about to defend himself, the bell rang and they sat down for class


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: unexpected encounters

Kagome sighed as she went through the mail. It was only about half way into her freshman year and she had already gotten so many letters from colleges asking for her to go to their school. There was Aichi, Akita, Aomori, Chiba, and countless others. She really wanted to go to Aoyamagakuin University in Tokyo. She wanted to get away from Kyoto and Tokyo seem to be perfect.

She put the entire stack of request letters in a box and slid it under her bed. `When will Aoyamagakuin send me a request letter? Or will they even send me one?' she thought to herself as she slid off her bed and started downstairs.

"Okaasan!" she called down the stairs.

"I'm in the living room, dear," her mother called.

She walked into the living room. "I'm going to head on over to Sango's as maybe stay the night," Kagome said, pulling her keys out of her pocket. She got a jacket and headed for the door.

"Kagome, could you wait a minute please?" her mother called to her.

She went back into the living room. "Sure, Okaasan," Kagome said, sitting down by her.

"Kagome," her mother started, "that boy, Inuyasha, I haven't seen him around in a long time. What ever happened to him? He hasn't been here since my meeting him and when he, left he seemed…angry."

"Oh... We just haven't talked in awhile. He has a life and so do I. that time he came over, he was just seeing about my wrist," Kagome explained.

"O.k. Well, I was just wondering. You've seemed a little down since then," her mother said, "is it anything you'd like to talk to me about?"

"No, Okaasan. I'm fine," Kagome said, smiling and getting up, "I'm going to head on out. I love you."

Kagome slipped her jacket on as she went out the door, hugging it to her at the biting could that invaded her exposed skin, seeping through her clothes, making her shiver.

She got in her car and started it, turning on the radio. She hummed to the tunes and sang the lyrics animatedly. She stopped when "In another life" came on. Tears stung her cheeks. `Why does this stupid love song make me miss him so much?' she thought to herself as continued to cry.

"I have known you my whole life.

When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife.

Eight years later, you won me over just as I took the world on my shoulders."

This part of the song had nothing to do with her and her father.

"I got use to living without you.

Endless phone calls and dreaming about you…

Always said that you were my meant to be…

But I guess I was in love with your memory."

This part was almost half right, and the tears started to fall as the first part stuck in her mind.

"You know I love you…

I really do.

But I can't fight anymore for you.

And I don't know maybe we'll be together again.

Sometime…In another life

In another life…"

This part made her choke up. She wished she had been able to fight for her father, but she'd only been a child, she barely knew what was going on.

She quickly shut off the radio before she got so choked up she couldn't drive. "Otousan, I miss you so much. Why did you have to be taken from me?" Kagome asked to the sky. She remembered her mother's words.

"Are you here, Otousan?" she asked.

She waited but nothing happened. Her tears streamed faster down her face. He wasn't there. She started to shiver from the cold as she drove, wiping the tears from her face. She pulled into Sango's drive way.

She got out, pulling her coat tightly around her again and walking up to the door. She knocked and Sango's grandmother, Kaede, came to the door.

"Hello Kagome. Ye have come for my Sango?" the old woman said.

"Yes. Is she here?" Kagome asked.

"She's upstairs. You can just go on up," Kaede said.

"Thanks Kaede-san," Kagome said, going up the stairs and knocking on Sango's door.

"Come in," Sango said.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said.

"Oh… Hey Kagome," Sango said, her mood down tonight, "Are you staying the night?"

"I think so," Kagome said, coming to sit on her friend bed.

"Cool," Sango sighed, not sounding the least bit enthusiastic.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, touching her friends shoulder.

"Miroku." Sango said.

"What'd he do?" Kagome asked.

"We went on a stupid double date, he insisted," Sango said.

"And?" Kagome asked.

"He brought Yura," Sango said, "and she was wearing this little black get-up that should stay in the costume section of a thrift store. She was sitting there talking about how beautiful his hair was while her triple d hooters were falling out of her skanky shirt."

Kagome laughed until Sango's glare silenced her. "I wasn't laughing because of the situation. I was laughing because your crude and it's funny," Kagome said defensively, "Who did you go with?"

"Jakotsu," Sango said blandly.

"Isn't he gay?" Kagome asked.

"No. He just says that so girls won't mind him coming in when they're naked," Sango said laughingly.

"What a jerk! He's done that to me so many times," Kagome said, then said, "It's not funny!" when Sango began laughing.

"'I wasn't laughing because of the situation. I was laughing because you're crude and it's funny,'" Sango mimicked in a high, whiny voice.

"Hey, I don't sound like that!" Kagome protested, throwing a pillow at her best friend.

"Oh, Shinyuu, I was just joking," Sango said.

"Whatever, `Shinyuu'," Kagome said, using Sango's term of endearment.

Kagome giggled when Sango made a face at her.

Sango's expression went from joking to serious. "Do you think Miroku likes me…you know, like a girlfriend?" Sango asked.

"I don't know Sango. You know I don't know how guys think," Kagome said.

"I know. But I can't help but wonder if he'll ever see me like that," Sango said sullenly.

"You don't exactly show that you're in love with him," Kagome said.

"I…I am NOT in love with him!" Sango sputtered.

"Sango, I have known you since elementary school," Kagome said, "I know when you're in love. It's written all over your face."

Sango looked shocked. "I'm not…" Sango started.

"Fine, you're not," Kagome said, winking at her friend, "You don't have to admit it, I understand."

"So, what do you want to do?" Sango asked nervously, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know," Kagome said, "I have a little money. Want to go to WacDonalds?"

"It's better than just sitting here," Sango said, grabbing a jacket and following Kagome out.

"Want to call some guys?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Do you really think I want to talk to some guys after what happened?" Sango asked.

"It'll take your mind off him," Kagome said, pulling out her cell phone and calling every guy on her phone to meet them at WacDonalds.

Sango and Kagome walked into the restaurant, looking around for the guys. There were a few already here. Renkotsu, Bankotsu, and Hojo were sitting at a table waiting for them.

"Hey you guys," Kagome called as she approached the table.

"Kagome," Hojo said, standing and motioning to the seat next to him, pulling out for her.

"Um…thanks Hojo," Kagome said, sitting down.

Sango sat next to the cuter of the two brothers, Bankotsu.

Sango looked up at who came in the door, seeing Kagome go rigid. Inuyasha came in with Kikyou on his arm as always and an older version of him, minus the cute little dog ears. Sango had to agree that both the boys who came in were absolutely beautiful. They both had silver hair, golden eyes, were tall and muscular. The only difference was that the guy with Inuyasha was cold, detached.

Kagome openly stared at Inuyasha until he looked her way and she ducked her head away from him as if she hadn't been gaping. `Kagome's in love with Inuyasha!' Sango sang in her head joyously. She knew that she liked him and this confirmed it.

Kagome tried to keep from looking over at the other table but failed miserably. She heard Kikyou's bell-like laugh and her eyes darted over to the other table. `What in the hell are the gods trying to do to me?' Kagome thought as she looked over at Sango, who was smiling at her conspiratorially.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. "Nothing," she said laughingly, earning a glare from Kagome.

Sango looked up at who came in the door and nearly fell out of her seat. `What the fuck?' she thought to herself as Miroku came in with some bimbo with a low cut shirt and shorts so small they could fit a baby.

"Sorry I'm late you guys," she heard Miroku say.

"You're not. We just got here," Inuyasha said.

More of the guys Kagome had called came in and said hello, drawing Miroku and Inuyasha's attention to the tables that the girls occupied. One of the boys bent down and kissed Kagome and Sango, a guy that they'd know for years and both had dated. He just kissed them because that was the usual greeting.

"Sango! Kagome! What're you doing here?" Miroku asked coming to stand by their table, his arm around his dates shoulder.

"Oh, we're just hanging out," Sango said, leaning toward Bankotsu, his arms going around her automatically. Sango didn't exactly feel comfortable with Bank but if Miroku got jealous, she was determined to act like she enjoyed it.

"Inuyasha, why don't we come sit with the girls and their friends," Miroku said, motioning them over.

Inuyasha huffed. `why'd the wench have to be here?' Inuyasha asked himself, `and why'd she have to look like that?' Inuyasha had to admit that Kagome looked extra beautiful tonight, her hair pulled up in a pony tail, showing off her long neck and not covering the exposed skin of her off the shoulder green sweater. He gulped.

"No that's really o.k. Miroku," Kagome started to say, looking nervously at Inuyasha.

"No, I insist that you let us join you," Miroku said.

"We were just about to leave," Sango said, grabbing Bankotsu's hand.

"No it's o.k." Kagome said, looking at Sango with a smirk, "We'd love to stay and hang out with you."

Miroku pulled up two chairs next to Sango and sat down with his date. "C'mon Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sesshomaru. We're waiting," he said.

Sango turned to Bankotsu. "Play along," she said, putting her arms around his shoulder.

Kagome gave her a look that said, "What the hell are you doing?" and she shrugged her shoulders.

Sango stopped herself from squirming when Bank's hands skimmed her sides, coming to rest on her waist, feeling a satisfied shiver when she saw Miroku look shocked, taking in a deep breath as he watched the man's hands.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Kagome heard Hojo ask.

"Um…I was kind of wanting to hang with Miroku," Kagome said, looking to Miroku with pleading eyes to help her.

"Are you guys leaving already?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yes," she heard Hojo say, grabbing her hand.

"No, we're not," Kagome said to Hojo, looking at him like he'd gone nuts.

"Yes," He said, standing and pulling on her hand.

"Hang on a second guys," Kagome said, looking around the table.

"Need some help?" Inuyasha asked, a deeper meaning in his words.

"Nope. I got this," Kagome said.

She pulled Hojo away from the table and out the door. "What the hell is your problem, Hojo?" she asked him.

"I thought you and I would be going on a date… alone," He said.

"What? I just wanted us to hang out as friends, nothing else," Kagome said sternly, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Why?" she heard him ask.

"Why what?" Kagome asked.

"Why don't you want to go out with me?" he asked.

"Listen, Hojo. I will be graduating in a few months. I can't have a boyfriend when I go off to college next year. It wouldn't work," Kagome said.

"But you're just a freshman," he said.

"I've worked my ass off to graduate early. Technically, I'm a senior," Kagome said.

"Won't you even try?" he asked, grabbing Kagome's hand.

"No," she said trying to rip her hand from his.

"Please?" he asked, holding fast to her hand.

"Maybe you should leave," Kagome said coldly, yanking her hand away.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Can't you take a hint? I said leave," she said, getting angry.

Before he could say anything, she turned and strode back in the door.

"What was that about?" Sango asked.

"Nothing. Hojo was just leaving," Kagome said nonchalantly.

Sango looked at her and started giggling. "You mean you told him to go the fuck away?" Sango asked through her laughter.

"Someone has to help him get a clue," Kagome said laughing with her friend.

Kikyou looked at the two girls, rolling her eyes disgustedly. The guy, Sesshomaru, just sat looking really bored, like he'd rather be doing something else more important because he kept checking his watch.

Kagome smirked at the bitch who rolled his eyes at them, mocking her bitchy face.

"Kagome, we probably need to leave," Sango said, looking pointedly at her.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "We had fun but we need to leave."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Office Sex and Rin's Arrival

Kagome woke up screaming bloody murder, sweat running in huge rivers down her face, blinding her. She looked around, finding that she wasn't in the stand of trees, but in her own comforting, pink-covered room, surrounded by familiar things. She'd dreamed about Naraku and what he'd done to her, making her lose sleep. She rolled over and looked at the clock.

"2:30 in the morning?" she moaned to herself, getting up and going to take a shower.

`This has got to stop,' Kagome thought to herself, massaging her shampoo into her hair.

She turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her hair, then put her robe around herself and started into her room.

It was almost time for end of the year exams, so she was cramming like crazy from morning until night, studying around the clock.

She'd sent off her application for college about a month agao, gotten the early admissions form for a full ride scholarship, and had already filled it out. She hadn't had time to send it, waiting for the end of the year and the results of the exams.

She pulled on pajamas to sit in until it was time for her to get dressed and pulled out her school books to study. She had an exam in every class starting Monday in her regular school classes and her after school classes would all start on the same day, so she was under a lot of stress. She wanted to make sure that she got a good grade on the test.

There was a knock at the door. "Kagome?" a groggy Souta asked.

"C'mon in if you want," Kagome said, turning a page in her notes.

The door opened and in walked a raccoon-eyed kid with rumpled hair. "What's with the screaming? And why are you still up studying?" her brother asked groggily.

"I had a bad dream, but I'm o.k. now. And I haven't been studying all night, I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," she said.

"You do remember that Rin's coming tomorrow to stay with us, right?" her brother asked.

Rin, their cousin, was coming to live with them because her parents had died in a car accident last month and she didn't have anywhere else to go.

The girl was almost eight now, a little older that Souta, and Kagome wandered what she would look like. They had been out of touch with her uncle for about four years and they hadn't seen Rin in that long amount of time.

"I completely forgot, Otouto! I've been swamped with studying for exams and my college stuff," Kagome said, rubbing her eyes.

Well, you've got to make time to care, Kagome," her brother said softly, "You haven't spent time with me in almost a month."

Kagome patted the bed beside her and laid down her text books. "Otouto," Kagome said, giggling when her brother grimaced, "You know I love you, but your oneechan is very busy. I'm working very hard to get where I want to be as fast as possible. I really need this, okay Otouto? But if you ever need me, I will be there for you, okay? I'm never too busy to help my family."

Kagome hugged her exhausted brother to her, missing the days when he'd been small enough to fit his head under her chin. "I love you too Oneechan," Souta said.

"You have school in about four hours, Otouto, so you need to go to bed and get some sleep," Kagome said, kissing her little brother's forehead.

He got up and left, walking sleepily out of her room. She watched him with a small, fond smile.

Inuyasha woke up with a started as cold water splashed over his face and down his chest.

"CLUSTER FUCK!" he yelled, jumping out of bed.

"Get up, idiot," he brother said in a bored voice.

Inuyasha looked at the clock. "It's five fucking thirty you dip shit," Inuyahsa yelled at his brother, pulling off his soaked shirt and throwing at his annoying brother.

"I don't personally give a fuck. You're going to get up whether you like it or not," his brother said, looking at with bored eyes, "you have studying to do, you idiot. I'm doing you a favor."

"What ever you ass," Inuyasha said.

"What the fuck ever, just get out my room, you fairy, so I can get dressed," Inuyasha said.

"How can I be gay when I have a girlfriend?" Sesshoumaru asked in a nonchalant voice, like he didn't really care.

"My theory is that it's a cover up," Inuyasha said teasingly.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother with a straight face. "Haha," he said coldly.

"You'd have to be gay to have a girlfriend that hot and not take any interest in her whatsoever," Inuyasha said.

"I only date her because that's what everyone expects. She as boring as talking to a wall and the only thing we have is sex, but the tabloids have been going nuts over it," Sesshomaru said offhandedly.

"Whatever, just get out of my room," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru turned around and left without a word.

Kagura was a spoiled wind witch who lived on her parents' money and resources. She couldn't do anything by herselfl. And, to his misfortune, he was dating her.

He'd only done so because the tabloids had said that it would be the perfect match. He dreaded going on a date with her, dreaded talking to her. Sure she was pretty, but she had the personality of a wet mop.

Lately, the tabloids had been talking about marriage being the future of the well-to-do couple, but the thought nauseated him to no end. He couldn't image the torture he would have to go through, being tied down to that woman for the next couple hundred years.

She was a demon, with powers so strong they matched his own, but she was as dumb as a post, her parents not really caring if she knew how to use them or even if she knew how to talk straight. They were conceited and snobbish, only caring about their wellbeing. It wasn't hard to see why Kagura turned out the way she did.

Sesshomaru boarded the jet, taking the newspaper from a passing attendant and flipping it open to the business section. They took off toward Tokyo.

Upon arriving, Sesshomaru went in the glass doors of the huge sky scraper and got in the elevator, pressing the key for the fifty-second floor. On the way up, a busty blonde secretary got in at the twentieth floor with a tall, balding man and two of his executives got in at the forty-eighth floor. The blonde woman got off with the man who'd accompanied her at the thirty-third floor, while his business executives, one an older man with graying hair and one a young, slender brunette, briefed him on the meetings that he had and gave him the right files to look over on his way up.

Sesshomaru looked over the files closely before the doors opened and he went into the conference room, the two executives following closely behind. The occupants of the room stood and bowed, waiting for him to take his seat. He did so, taking a seat at the head of the table, the executives taking seats on either side of him.

They began talking about the price of the company he would be buying, going into great detail on what made it worth while for his company to buy. They did not settle on an agreement, however, because Sesshoumaru had more things to take care of, setting another appointment time.

He went into his office, saying that he didn't want to be disturbed. He began looking over file after file, signing form after form, and reviewing for an important meeting.

He looked up when his secretary came in with his "girlfriend". He shuddered inwardly at the term but put on a smile for Kagura as she pranced like she owned the place.

"Hello dear," she said, kissing his lips in passionately. He slipped his arms around her waist.

"What do you want me to buy you this time?" he asked her.

"I just saw the most beautiful…" she started to say.

"If it's expensive, I'm not buying it. Your taste costs too much," he said sternly.

She pouted, her palms running down the front of his Armani suit. "Please?" she begged.

"Ask your parents to buy it for you," he said, removing her hands and turning toward his desk, sitting down.

"I already did, but they can't because they're off on vacation in some place or another," she said, coming to sit down on his lap. He looked down at her, her tight fitting clothing making his member jerk.

He may be repulsed by her in some ways, but she was a knockout, he had to admit. Her lips descended, trying to get him to submit and buy her whatever she wanted. He hands moved up the front of he shirt, loosening it so he could cup her breasts, rubbing the nipples between his fingers.

She moaned, pulling away from him. She bent down in front of him, unzipping his pants and palming his member, making him jerk upward. Her hot mouth encompassed him, sucking greedily on his head as her hands pumped him quickly. Just when he was about to explode in her mouth, he pulled her up and pushed her shorts and thong down, bending her over his lap and sliding his fingers into her, pumping, trying to make her want him as much as he wanted her. She moaned his name as he got up and bent her over his chair, grabbing a fist full of her hair and driving into her repeatedly, his hands coming up and caressing her firm globes as she nearly screamed, making him come too as he covered her mouth with his hand.

`Sex is definitely the only good thing we have,' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he pulled out of her.

"So…will you buy it?" she asked breathily.

"No…I won't. Just because we have sex doesn't mean that you can have whatever you want," he said firmly.

She pulled her things on and looked up at him with angry eyes. He could see what was about to happen.

"But I want it!" she nearly screamed.

"I'm sorry, but I won't buy it," he said, watching her face redden. She was about to throw a tantrum. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do," he said, kissing her and leading her to the door as her hands balled into fists.

Kagome didn't go to school that morning, helping her mother get ready for Rin's arrival. They'd been dusting and cleaning from the moment Souta left to the time that the door bell rang.

Kagome hurried over and flung open the door. There stood a beautiful fourteen year old girl with blue eyes and short ebony hair. Kagome nearly squeeled with delight as she opened her arms and gathered the shorter girl together, hugging her securely.

"Rin!" Kagome said joyously, "I've missed you so much!"

"Hello, Kagome-san," Rin said in a timid voice.

Mrs. Higurashi embraced the two. "Rin, you look absolutely beautiful. You're growing up to be a beautiful little girl," Kagome's mother said.

"Thank you Obasan," Rin said politely.

Kagome looked closely at the girl's face. She had an oval-shaped face, a straight nose, and clear, cream colored skin. Her cheekbones were high and her eyes were big and bright, hinting at an underestimated intelligence and fire. She was very tall for her age, almost as tall as herself and she was kind of leggy, really muscular and thin.

"Rin, you'll be sleeping in my room with me. I'll be leaving for college in a few months so it'll be all yours," Kagome said.

"Thank you, Kagome-san," Rin said, bowing her head.

"You're welcome. I'm just so happy you're here," Kagome said warmly.

"Kagome why don't you show Rin up to your room," Kagome's mother said.

"Yes, Okaasan," Kagome said, smiling at Rin. She motioned for her to follow before starting up the stairs.

Kagome opened the door to her room. "Tada!" she said enthusiastically, waving her arm around comically.

Rin giggled as she set the small bag she'd been carrying down. "So, are you excited to be coming all the way from Osaka to stay with us?" Kagome asked.

"I miss it," she said sadly.

"You'll have fun here, I promise," Kagome encouragingly said.

"I know," she said, looking up and smiling at her.

"Well, you can have that set of drawers, and, if you need to, you can borrow some of my clothes," Kagome said, motioning to the drawers.

"I can't say how much I appreciate this, Kagome-san," she said.

"Stop with the "Kagome-san"," Kagome said, "and I am more than happy to do this."

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack and stuff. I hope you don't mind starting school tomorrow," Kagome said.

_**I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter than the others. I just can't wait till the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey people! Here's chapter seven! Hope you like it!Oh and here's the links for the dresses that the girls wear.**_ _**.**_ _**.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/04/200 **__**,**_&nb sp;

_**.com/store/images/T/TBC2009_19C34-b _**_

Chapter seven: A Passionate Prom Night

"Thank the gods exams are over," Kagome said joyfully.

Sango laughed. "You're so lucky you don't have to go high school any more after this," Sango said.

"I know! But it was damn hard," Kagome said.

"How's Rin doing?" Sango asked.

"She's doing just fine. She's been going to school for three weeks and I think she really likes it," Kagome said, "the boys definitely like her. She was asked out four times her first week."

"Lucky little girl," Sango laughed.

They walked down the hall together, going to get ready for the prom that was going to happen that night. The school had had to postpone it until after exams because they felt that most students weren't prepared and prom would divert their attention.

"Are you going to the party at Inuyasha's house after the prom?" Sango asked.

"I didn't know there was one," Kagome said.

"Well you have to come. I don't want to be alone with Bankotsu," Sango said.

"I really don't think Jakotsu would want to. He is, after all, only going with me because we're friends," Kagome said.

"you don't have to have a date," Sango said desperately as they pushed through the doors.

"I don't want to feel like the third wheel," Kagome said.

"Please? He makes me nervous. Apparently, he doesn't get that we're just friends," Sango said.

"Fine. I'll talk Jakotsu into coming," Kagome said, opening her car door.

Sango went over to the other side and opened the door. "Thank you, a million times, thank you," Sango said.

Kagome laughed, starting the car.

When they got to Kagome's house, they told Kagome's mom that they were going to get dressed and hurried up to Kagome's room. Kagome pulled out Sango's dress out first. It was a pretty black dress that would fit to her body with no puffy skirt, showing off her curves. Next was Kagome's corset dress. It was a bright white color. It laced up in the back and was trimmed in black. It slightly flared out at her hips and had pretty white laced ruffles flowing down from there.

Kagome pulled her dress on and looked in the mirror. She looked absolutely different in this dress. It accentuated her breasts, brought out the narrowness of her waist, and made her skin look eloquent. She pulled her curled hair back, kiss curls around her face like Taylor Swift's hair in Love story. She smiled into the mirror.

"Kagome," Sango said in an awed voice. She turned and looked at her friend.

"God I wish I had a body like that," Kagome giggled.

"You look ten times better than I do, Kagome," Sango said.

"No, I don't," Kagome said, pulling her friend over to her and messing with her hair. When she was done, her hair was half pulled up, making a slight dome toward the back of her head, and her hair softly curled over her shoulders.

"Now look," Kagome said, turning her friend toward the mirror.

"Kagome… Thank you," Sango said excitedly.

"How about we say that we both look hot," Kagome said teasingly.

"I'm not going to argue," Sango said.

Kagome slipped her heels on and handed Sango hers. They started down the stairs.

"Oh my goodness. You girls, look so beautiful," Kagome's mother said.

"Thank you, Okaasan," Kagome said.

Kagome looked over at Rin, who was sitting beside her mother. Rin was smiling slightly, her wide eyes brighter than ever.

"Give us hugs," Kagome said, holding her arms out so that they could. Sango and Kagome hugged the two woman and went out the door, getting in Kagome's car.

They arrived at the school fifteen minutes later, getting out and going into the decorated gym. They met their dates at a table, sitting down. Of course, Kagome thought bitterly, they would have to sit with Inuyasha looking so hot in black and white and Kikyou, looking like she just hopped out of a fashion magazine.

Kagome looked at the other people at the table. Sango was trying to pay attention to Bank, her eyes straying occasionally to Miroku and Ayame. Kagome felt so sorry for the girl she thought of as a sister.

"I want to dance, Jakotsu," Kagome said, smiling at her date.

"Um…I'd love to, but I can't dance," he said, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Oh," Kagome said, looking really disappointed.

"I'll dance with the lovely Kagome," Miroku said, standing and bowing.

"Thanks, Miroku," Kagome said, getting up and following Miroku to the dance floor.

Inuyasha had tried all night to keep his eyes off Kagome with little success. She looked absolutely beautiful with that dress on, her skin glowing from the pure white of the silk and her dark blue eyes sparkling with excitement for her first and last prom. He heard her bell-like laugh and looked over where she and Miroku were dancing. Miroku was spinning her around and around so much that she looked like a dizzy drunk, some of her hair coming out of the arrangement and flowing around her face. He couldn't deny that she looked absolutely gorgeous.

When the song was over, Kagome plopped down into her seat, her cheeks pink from either the exertion or Miroku being a pervert. Her eyes were wide and she was smiling at everyone at the table.

"I have resolved to dance with everyone at the table, so Sango, you come here," he said jokingly, pulling Sango to her feet and pulling her to the dance floor.

Kagome giggled at her friend then turned to Jakotsu. "I'm going to teach you how to dance and you better not flake out," she said, standing and giggling when her date grimaced and followed like he was going to the gallows.

Inuyasha looked over at his girlfriend. "You want to dance or just sit here," he asked.

"We can dance once, but I don't want to mess up my dress," she said, standing.

It turned out Kikyou didn't know how to dance. The dancing she did wasn't… appropriate for the song. He looked behind Kikyou at the couple dancing behind them. Kagome was laughing as Jakotsu looked down at his feet and tried not to step on her toes. Kagome pulled her dates face up to look at hers and they just stared at each other. She smiled slightly as Jakotsu tried to kiss her, turning her head away.

He couldn't help but be satisfied that Kagome didn't like the guy like that and he was startled by how hurt he would've been had she accepted the kiss. He looked back over at his date who was waving at a football player and smiling coyly. He cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow at her. She ignored him.

Sango was trying not to be too stiff in Miroku's arms, but she was finding it very difficult when he couldn't keep his eyes from straying to the front of her dress, which was what he was doing now. She cleared her throat and smacked his arm when he didn't respond.

"Sorry," he said.

"Whatever," she said, looking away from him.

"You just look really… good in that dress," he said.

"Of course I do because if I didn't, you wouldn't have even noticed me," she said huffily, trying to create some space between them.

"That's not true," he said, his eyebrows coming together.

Sango was silent, looking away from.

Miroku turned her face toward him so she was looking at him, deciding this was the moment of truth.

"Sango, I do notice you. More than I should," he said, looking deeply in her eyes.

"Then why are you here with Ayame?" she asked, hurt coloring her voice.

"You already had a date," he said, "Ayame was sort of a last minute thing."

"I only went with Bankotsu because you didn't ask me," Sango said, looking confused.

"I was trying to get up the nerve to ask you and when I finally did, Kagome said you already had a date," he said softly.

She slapped his arm. "You shouldn't have waited so long," she said angrily, "now Bandkotsu thinks we're dating."

"Huh?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Your date looks like she's getting mad. The song is over and we're still dancing," Sango said, letting go of his shoulders and trying to step away.

He didn't let go.

"Miroku, you have other people to dance with," she said, pulling his arms off and hurrying to the table blushing when her date asked what that was all about.

Kagome giggled as she sat down with Jakotsu after they'd danced almost two songs.

"I felt like a big goof," Jakotsu said, blushing.

"You're not a big goof. And you danced very well for a first timer," Kagome said.

He laughed. "Whatever Kagome."

Inuyasha came to sit down, his date dancing with Miroku. Kagome looked over at where said date was. She was flirting unabashedly with Miroku, dancing like a slut, Kaogme thought. Inuyasha looked kind of sad and lonely as he looked over his face, a painful grimace playing over his face as he saw his dates behavior.

"Inuyasha, do you want to dance," she heard someone say. Only when he looked at her did she realize that it was her who'd said it.

"Why would I want to dance with you?" he asked sullenly.

"You looked kind of sad," she said, turning her nose up at the hanyou's rude tone, "I was just trying to be nice, but if you're going to be an asshole…"

"O.k. C'mon," he said standing.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," he said, starting to the dance floor.

She followed, looking over as she passed kikyou, who was shimmying against Miroku as he looked uncomfortable and kept shooting glances and Sango.

Inuyasha stood waiting for her. She stopped in front of him, taking his hand in hers. They were silent as they danced, Inuyasha looking off where his date was. Kagome thought he was disappointed that he was dancing with her and not his drop-dead gorgeous date, but he was really just trying not to stare at her and keep his breath normal.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"About how you're date's acting," she said.

He looked surprised that she'd said that, but nodded. "That makes two of us."

"I know how much you like her," she said.

"How can you tell," he asked, again looking shocked.

"The way you look at her… It's kind of obvious," she said.

"Oh," he said, a pained look coming to his face, "you don't seem to like you're date."

"How can you tell?" she asked sarcastically.

"The way you look at him… It's kind of obvious," he said teasingly.

"Yeah. We're just friends," she said.

"Well… You don't need him anyway. I'm sure you'd be fine on your own. You've worked hard," he said.

"That's the nicest thing a high school guy has said to me all year," she said.

He smiled, looking over at his date.

Before she'd thought about it, her lips were pressed to his soft cheek.

They looked at each other for a long time and before they knew it, Inuyasha's face was descending toward Kagome's and their lips were locked together passionately. When they'd finally come to their senses, their arms were tightly locked around one another.

Kagome was the first one to push Inuyasha away. "What the hell was that?" she asked angrily.

"Hey, don't get mad at me wench. You kissed me first," he said.

"On the cheek!" she exclaimed.

"Well you kissed me back," he said.

"I did not," she said, blushing.

"What the hell ever," he said.

She huffed as she hurried away from him, the feel of the great kiss still on her lips, making her go crazy with longing for the jerk.

_**I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry that there's not that much detail about Kagome's year of high school, but I'm trying to fit a year in a very limited chapter frame so just bare with**_ _**'ll fall into place later.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Diplomas and College life

"Miss Kagome Higurashi," Mrs. Bartley said into her microphone, motioning for her to come up on stage and get her diploma. Kagome plastured a huge smile on her face and hurried to get it, enthusiastic about being able to hold the thing in her hands and know that she'd actually achieved her goal.

She hurried up onto stage and was handed her diploma, posing for her mother to take a picture. She looked over at Rin and Souta who were both looking extremely bored. She smiled at them joyously. She smiled at the freshman cheering immaturely and took her seat by her mother's side. She watched as a procession of seniors went up on stage to get their diplomas and give a victorious pump of their arms in the air.

When all had gotten their diplomas, the seniors stood up and threw caps in the air and cheered. Kagome smiled hugely as she hurried over to Sango. Her friend laughed at the way her friend looked, her eyes bright, her hair messed from ripping her hat off to throw it.

"Well, you did it," Sango said.

"I…think you're right," Kagome said with a weird look on her face.

Sango laughed at her friend, pulling her into a tight hug. "high school is going to SUCK without you," she said into her friends ear.

"I'll miss you too, since I'm going to be in Tokyo," Kagome said.

"Tokyo?" Sango asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I just want to get away from here," Kagome said sheepishly.

Sango smiled. "When I graduate, I am so coming up there to stay with you," Sango said.

"I may be too much of a big shot to remember you," Kagome said jokingly.

"I'll beat some sense into you," Sango said.

They laughed loudly until Sango suddenly went silent.

"Ladies," Miroku said from behind them.

"Hi Miroku," Kagome said, turning toward her friend.

"Congratulations Kagome," Miroku said, grabbing Kagome up into a big hug.

"Thanks Miroku, but I can't breathe," Kagome said.

He laughed and released her. "Sango, How are you," Miroku said, becoming very serious.

"I'm fine," Sango said back, looking at the floor.

"Good," he said, "you look beautiful by the way."

Sango blushed and looked away.

"Well, I'm going to go," Kagome said, walking in a random direction, bumping into someone in her haste.

She fell on the ground, her legs sprawled out. "Shit. What is up with me running into people?" she asked no one in particular.

"You don't watch where you're going," an amused voice said, a voice she would've known anywhere.

She looked up into smiling amber eyes. "What ever, you jerk," Kagome said.

He extended his hand toward her and she grudgingly took it.

"I would say that I'm sorry, but that would be a lie," Kagome said, dusting off her backside.

"What ever…" he said, smirking.

Kagome started to walk away, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What?" she asked, sounding concerned by the look that was on his face.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"About?" Kagome asked.

"The prom," he said.

"I don't think so," Kagome said.

"When are we going to talk about it?" he asked, starting to get angry.

"Never," she said.

He started to protest, but she cut him off. "I'm leaving for college in two days. I don't need this drama, o.k.?" she said.

She started to walk away, but he pulled her out the door and behind the building where no one would see or hear them.

"What are you doing?" she asked him incredulously.

"WE are talking," he said.

"Listen, Inuyasha…" Kagome started to say.

Inuyasha's lips came down on hers, shutting her up as she froze. He pulled her to him, his hands coming up to her neck, deepening the kiss. Kagome stood as still as stone. Inuyasha forced his tongue between her lips, exploring her mouth. Kagome lifting her hands like she was going to slap him or push him away, but her hands came around his shoulders, supporting her as she finally responded to his kiss. Her mouth opened wider for his tongue and she sighed into his mouth. After both of them needed air, they pulled away.

"Inuyasha, you have a girlfriend," Kagome said.

"I know, but you'll be leaving," Inuaysha said, "and last night was the best kiss I've ever had."

Kagome looked up into those eyes and for once, she was going to miss him so much when she left for college. Her eyes filled with tears as the thought brought pain.

"Kagome… What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he saw the tears well up in her eyes.

"I told you. I don't need this drama. You're making this harder than it was ever going to be," Kagome said in a whisper, turning and running into the building.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as she pushed through the crowd to where her family sat. "Mom, can we go?" Kagome asked.

"Sure honey. Is something wrong?" her mom asked in concern.

"No I'm fine. I'm just tired," Kagome said.

"Alright sweetheart, we'll go," her mother said, smiling at her daughter, "Kids, lets get going,"

Kagome said bye to her two best friends and joined her mother and her family out to their car, getting in the passenger side.

They pulled out passing by a flashy car with two white haired gods standing beside it. One looked up quickly and Kagome quickly looked away, trying to erase their kiss from her memory, to move on so that she could leave Kyoto in peace.

She knew that she would always feel the loss of Inuyasha, even though they'd never been in a real relationship. He had been more of a boyfriend to her than anyone ever had, which wasn't much.

She went up to her room and sat on her bed, which had Rin's sheets and blankets on it, looking around at the room that was only temporarily hers. There were boxes and bags full of her stuff, suitcases barely able to be zipped. Her posters, pictures and books had been packed up and Rin's stuff had taken it's place. It felt so lonely in here now, so empty without all her stuff.

She heard the door open and Rin walked in, the embodiment of silent beauty. Rin, in the past few months, had grown. She was much taller now, her hair longer, her skin a light brown from the sun. She was quickly becoming one of the most beautiful girls she'd ever seen in her life, and they had struck a friendship, almost a sisterhood, in the short time that the girl had been there.

"Hey hon. What's up?" Kagome asked, smiling warmly at the girl.

"Kagome, do you really have to go? I mean, are you really leaving?" Rin asked, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Yes sweetheart. I do," Kagome said, motioning for her friend to come to her, "I know how this must make you feel, but I've been thinking; How would you like, in a few years, to come live with me?"

"What do you mean `a few years'?" Rin asked.

"Well, even though I've been studying, it would take me about seven years to get my law degree and pass the bar exam. Then, I'll be able to get a job and an apartment. Would you like to come live with me?" Kagome said.

"Really? You mean it?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Of course I do," Kagome said, giggling.

"I would love to!" Rin said excitedly.

Kagome laughed at her cousin's enthusiasm.

`I'll definitely miss her,' Kagome thought.

As Kagome got more and more settled into college life, she quickly made friends, getting to know guys as she tried to frame a romantic life with one. She started dating soon after she'd moved into the dorm room, one guy in particular seeing her three times a week. It had started out friendly, but was quickly turning into something more.

She would go out to coffee one day with him, then lunch or dinner the next day. Slowly, as Inuyasha began to fade from her mind, he was replaced by Kevin. Kevin was an American born boy who transferred to a Japanese law school.

Kevin came from a poor family in America, not having the essentials he needed. H ewas really funny in the natural way, saying stuff that he hadn't meant to be funny and didn't go out of his way to make her laugh it just happened. He was very gentlemanlike, pulling out a seat or opening a door for her and taking her needs into account when they went somewhere or did something. As they got closer, he would hold her in his arms long into the night. He didn't ask for sex, only waited for her to give herself to him if she chose, being content with just being with her. They never kissed much because he felt that it was…unsanitary. She didn't see how though. There two things she didn't like about him: he drank excessively every night to the point where he would stagger into her dorm room and when he was drunk, he became angry and aggressive.

They became closer and closer as the weeks went on, coming to care a lot for each other.

Sango checked the mail yet again, searching for a letter form Kagome. Her friend sent her a letter ever week. The letters were usually about five pages long, giving every detail about her week. She told her about her new love interest, Kevin.

Sango eagerly plucked the newest letter from her mail box, ripping it open eagerly.

_Dear Sango,_

_College is coming along great and I'm taking advanced classes. I guess my studying paid off._ _I've met a few friends here but none of them fill the void that you left. As you can see, I'm missing my best friend. Tell Miroku I said "Hi," back and don't tell Inuyasha anything even though you said he's been asking about me. It's easier for me if I just forget about him._

_Kevin and I have become really close. I want to ask you what I should do. I love him. I know it's too soon, but I know how I feel. Should I tell him so soon?_

She went on to talk about Kevin, praising him to high heaven for about three pages.

_I miss you so much and will be coming down there for the holidays really soon. I love you sister and can't wait to see you._

_Your friend,_

_Kagome_

Sango didn't know what to say to her dear friend. She'd been gone almost five months, and life in Kyoto continued as if she'd never been there. It made her sad to know that the only ones grieving Kagome absence was herself and Kagome's family. She sat down on her bed and began writing.

_My dear friend,_

_I don't know how to solve your_ _problem_ _because I don't know Kevin. I only know what you told_ _me. So this is the only advice I can give: Go with your heart and gut instincts. Do what you think is right for you and tell everyone else to go to hell._ _I'm sorry that this is all I can give you at the moment, but I hope you will trust yourself like I trust you. This is all I can say as an outside observer, but I hope you follow my advice. I love you sis and can't wait to see you._

_Your best friend,_

_Sango_

Sango stuck the letter into an envelope and addressed it, putting a stamp on it and licking it to seal it. She set into her desk and pulled out her books, studying for the her next algebra test.

The landline phone on her desk started ringing that stupid generic bell and she quickly picked it up as it grated on her nerves.

"Hello?" Sango asked into the receiver

"Hello," a masculine, teasing voice said into her ear, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

"Hello. Who is this?" she asked, even though she knew exactly who it was.

He laughed, the delicious sound making her skin turn hot then cold quickly. "I think you know who this is," he said.

"Cut the crap, Miroku. What do you want?" Sango said like she had better stuff to do.

"C'mon. Don't treat me this way," he said sounding hurt and offended.

Sango snorted.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow night?" Miroku asked.

"Actually yes," she said.

"What're you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"I have a date with an algebra book that I'm completely dreading," Sango said jokingly.

"You want me to get rid of him for you?" Miroku asked with fake sincerity.

"No thanks. I can't get out of it," Sango said.

"Just ditch it and go on a date with me. You have all weekend to study," Miroku said.

"I'm sorry, but I am way behind. If I don't study while I have the chance then I'll totally bomb that test," Sango said, feeling sorry that she couldn't go on a date with him.

"Then I'll come to you," Miroku said.

"Not this time," Sango said softly.

Miroku made a displeased sound. "We haven't been on a date in two weeks. I can't wait that long to see you," he said impatiently.

"I'm sorry but with midterm finals going on, I can't risk losing study time and you being here would not be study…not even close," Sango said.

"This is killing me," Miroku said.

"I know. I hate it just as much as you do, but if I'm going to pass high school, then I have to study," Sango said, "I see you at school enough to keep from going insane."

"That may help you but the school has certain rules against PDA that make it to where I can't touch you," Miroku said sullenly.

"Chill the boner Miroku. You'll see me soon enough," Sango said.

"Fine," he said like a scorned child.

"Alright. Remember to use lube. You don't want to hurt yourself," she said teasingly.

He started to protest. "Bye Miroku," Sango said quickly, not waiting for a reply as she ended the call, silencing his ranting.

Sango looked at the phone with a fond smile on her face. "stupid lecher," she said under breath, knowing that she loved him for all that he was, but not willing to give up her dignity to do so. So she loved him without his knowledge.

They weren't even truly dating, just casually meeting, Miroku having other girls on the side that he dated. It made her completely mad but she tried not show it; after all, it had been her idea. She'd thought that if she didn't commit to him too much, she would be forced to admit that she loved him.

She kept on studying, wishing that she was somewhere else.

Inuyasha got up, calling Kikyou on his cell phone. It rang three times but she didn't answer. He called one more time and she still didn't answer. He always went to her house on Saturdays. He got up and got dressed, hurrying over to her house. He started up the stairs to her room and stopped at her door from what he heard coming from inside.

His anger escalated quickly as the sound increased. He threw open the door and there was Kikyou on top of the quarter back, moaning.

"HOLY SHIT, KIKYOU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Inuyasha yelled in outrage as his heart broke.

His soon to be ex-girlfriend jumped at the sound of his voice turning quickly to look at the owner of the voice, her eyes almost popping out of her skull when she saw who it was.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, not looking like she was sorry for what she was doing, but that she'd gotten caught.

"You," Inuaysha said in repressed fury, pointing at the guy underneath the girl who broke his heart, "Get dressed and come outside so I can kick your ass."

Inuyasha went outside, trying not to break down completely as his heart hardened into stone.

The guy came out and Inuyasha readied himself.

"You really think you can kick my ass?" the human asked smugly.

"If you think you can kick mine then come on. I'd love to see you try," Inuyasha retorted.

The guy smirked, running at him like he was going to tackle him. Inuyasha laughed, stepping to the side and clothes lined him, making him fall to the ground. He was having trouble breathing, probably because his esophagus was bruised. He looked down coldly on the male who'd defiled his territory.

"Stay down and I won't kill you," Inuyasha said angrily.

He turned toward Kikyou. She looked kind of pale, her eyes big.

"Inuyasha," she started to say.

He ignored her as he started toward his car.

"Inuyasha please don't be angry. Give me one more chance. You know I love you," she said.

"I did love you. But now I'm not so sure if I can love you anymore. And I'm not going to give you another chance because you don't deserve it. I found out today what I'd been suspicious of. It's over, unless you can't already tell," he said angrily, turning and getting into his car.

"Inuyasha, please?" she said, pleading with him.

He ignored her, his car roaring to life like a wild, angry beast, mirroring how he felt.

_**So here is chapter eight. I had fun writing it and it was a lot longer than the regular ones, but I got really into it.**_

**Next chapter**: When it all falls apart


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. This is chapter nine. I hope you guys like it! I may skip a couple of months like I have been.

Chapter Nine: When it all falls apart

As more weeks passed, Kagome finally built up the courage to tell Kevin that she loved him. She was going to tell him tonight.

She'd invited him over to her room to watch a movie with her and she was going to tell him right after.

She dressed in her comfortable pajamas and put the DVD in, waiting to play it until he got here.

She heard him knock and she ran to the door, opening it and looking at the handsome American boy, his honey and rich brown hair shining in the fluorescent lighting. She smiled up at him and invited him in. They sat down on the couch and Kagome hit play, snuggling into his arms. The movie was two hours long and it was about a girl who'd fallen in love with a boy against her family's wishes when she was suppose to be marrying some body else. As the movie came to a close, the boy that she was suppose to marry killed the boy she'd fallen in love with and the girl never did marry again. This story made Kagome cry.

Kevin turned off the movie and looked down at her. "Are you crying?" he asked teasingly.

"That story was sad," Kagome said, wiping at the tears under her eyes and on her cheeks.

"It wasn't that sad," he said jokingly.

"Yes it was," Kagome said, slapping his arm lightly.

"Whatever you say," he said slyly.

Kagome laughed then remembered why she'd invited him and became very serious.

"What?" Kevin asked noticing the change.

"Kevin… I love you," Kagome said, looking deep into his eyes.

He looked stunned for a moment. Then, he kissed her like he'd never kissed her before, which they didn't do much. It stunned her that he would kiss her because of the way he viewed the act. After a moment she kissed him back. It was a good kiss, but not the best she'd ever had and a face popped into her head, golden eyes and silver hair, a face that was so beautiful and masculine that it made her knees weak. She tried to shake the thought out of her head but it just wouldn't go away.

He pulled away from her smiling. "So you're ready?" he asked he excitedly pulling her up from the couch and starting for her bedroom.

"Ready for what?" she asked, confused.

"You're ready to have sex," he said, a smile on his face.

"Huh? No. That's not what I meant," she said.

"What?" he asked, getting very still.

"I didn't tell you that so we could have sex, Kevin. I told you because I do love you," she said.

He looked angry. "Why not then? If you love me?" he asked her.

"I'm not ready," Kagome said looking down.

His eyes turned a weird shade of black and he raised his hand like he was going to hit her, but he didn't, checking himself and pulled his hand down and cupping her face.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he said, kissing her, "I have to go. I'll see you later." He left, still angry.

`But I thought he would wait,' Kagome thought sadly, `I thought he would wait for me to be ready. Is sex all he wants?'

Kagome pondered this for a second and decided that, when it was Kevin's birthday, she would be ready.

As months passed, Kevin asked if she was ready, and she would say no. Finally, when she'd been in college for a year, Kevin's true nature came barreling through.

"Kagome, are you ready yet? I don't think I can wait much longer," Kevin said.

"Kevin, Please don't pressure me," Kagome said, looking down at the floor, "I'm not ready."

"But don't you love me?" he asked.

"Of course I do and if you loved me, you wouldn't be asking me this right now. I told, when I'm ready, we will," Kagome snapped angrily.

She felt something smack forcefully into her cheek and her head snapped back. She gasped in shock and pain. She looked up and Kevin was standing over her, his eyes black with fury.

"Kevin," Kagome said in shock, her eyes watering in understanding and pain.

"Look what you made me do?" he screamed at her, standing and leaving her dorm room, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome sat still on her couch, shock plain on her face, her cheek burning. She sank down, laying flat, crying.

Sango went into the school, pulling her books out of her locker.. It was her Junior year in high school and she was thankful that it was almost over. She walked passed a group of seniors who were talking about Miroku. She slowed down, listening.

"Yeah I heard her banged her the other day," one said, a lecherous grin on his face.

"He told me he did more than that," another said, laughing.

"Miroku's the man. I mean, the head cheer leader!" a different one said.

Sango felt the shock register on her face. `Miroku slept with somebody?' Sango thought to herself, feeling her eyes well up. "I will not let him see me like this," she said aloud to herself as she hurried passed the people in the hall.

"Hey Sango," Sango heard Miroku call after her.

She looked back at him with a cold expression on her face. "Hey Mrioku," she said in a monotone voice, continuing to walk.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said in a hard tone, continuing on.

"Wait Sango," Miroku said, hurrying to catch up with her.

"No," she said fiercely.

She heard him running to catch up, slowing down when he was beside her.

"Sango, what is it?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Your eyes are starting to get all red. I know you better than that, Sango. Now just tell me what's wrong," he said, concern in his voice.

"You are what's wrong with me," Sango said.

"What did I do?" he asked, shocked.

"Oh, you really don't know? Everyone's talking about it!" she said.

"About what?" he asked, looking confused.

"About how you screwed the head cheerleader," Sango said petulantly.

"Oh," he said softly.

"So it's true? All this shit with you and me means nothing?" Sango asked him angrily.

He just sat there looking at her.

"You're a real dumb ass," Sango said coldly to him turning and stalking toward her next class.

"Sango, wait," He said, grabbing her hand.

She ripped her hand away from his, looking at him with disbelief and pain.

"Why would you do this?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"You don't even give a fuck," Sango said crudely, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late for class because of you now."

As the year drew on, Kevin kept on asking if she would have sex. The abuse continued when she would say no, escalating each time, getting worse and worse. Finally, it was Kevin's birthday and Kagome thought she could go through with it so the sex issue was out of the way. They could go back to the way they were before, no slapping, hitting, punching, kicking, just the sweet Kevin she'd grown to love before.

Kevin came over, knocking on the door. Kagome opened it, not meeting his eyes, the bruise on her face and arm still fresh.

"I'm so sorry about that, Kagome. I promise it will never happen again," he said, caressing the bruise on her face. She flinched away from him. `You say that every time, but you always do it again,' she thought to herself sadly.

She pulled the cake out that said "Happy Birthday Kevin" in big happy letter. He smiled, kissing her good cheek. She gave him her present. He opened it, pulling out a nice looking wristwatch.

"I hope you like it," she said, looking down at the table, "Happy birthday honey."

"Thank you so much Kagome," he said, taking her hand and kissing the palm of it.

They ate the cake in silence. When Kevin was done, he stood up.

"Thank you for a great birthday," he said, starting to leave.

"You don't want your other present?" she asked sweetly.

"What other present?" he asked, looking surprised.

"I'll go get it," she said, hurrying into her bedroom and shutting the door. She hurriedly pulled on the sheer black lingerie gown that was see through, wearing nothing under it. She tried to calm the nerves she felt and the little voice inside her head saying she couldn't do it.

She pulled open the door and walked out. She heard Kevin's sharp intake of breath. The gown didn't cover all the bruises he'd left her.

"Wow, Kagome. You look absolutely beautiful," he said.

She smiled timidly. "I'm ready if you are," she said, her voice shaking.

He walked toward her, a tent being pitched in his pants. She backed slowly into her room, motioning for him to follow her. She sat down on the edge of her bed, trying to seem calm.

He walked up to her, pushing her down gently on the bed by her shoulders, settling himself on top of her. He held himself over her, all his weight on his arms. He bent down to kiss her, his hand sweeping over her front. He pressed against a bruise and she remembered who'd given it to her. Her body reacted the exact opposite way it was suppose to, making her want to get him off her.

"Wait, Kevin. I don't think I can do this yet," Kagome said, pushing at him.

"Yes you can," he said. She could feel his erection pressing against her, making her feel revulsion. It didn't feel like she was letting him touch her anymore. It felt like he was tyring to rape like Naraku had, like Kevin was doing this without permission.

"Kevin, I can't," Kagome said, trying to get him off her.

"We've already started. You can do this," he said, kissing her and cupping her breasts in his hands.

"No, I can't Kevin. Get off me," she said, pushing with as much force as she could.

He looked down at her, his eyes a familiar shade of black. "Kagome, you already said you were ready. You can't go back on it now," he said with repressed anger that seemed like it could be unleashed any minute.

"Kevin, please. I can't just yet. Give me a little more time," she said.

He pulled her up roughly. "I've been waiting for almost two years, Kagome. You said you were ready," he said, squeezing her arm painfully.

"Kevin, stop. I said no," Kagome said, trying to pull away from him.

He hit her, with a closed fist this time, throwing her down on the floor and kicking her in the face. He pulled her up again and hit her again. She screamed in pain. He slammed her against the wall, her head slamming into the wall.

"Kevin," she said weakly.

He threw her toward another wall. She hit the window, the glass braking. She fell out through it, falling about ten feet, then, hitting the ground with a thud.

Kagome tried to stay conscious as long as she could, but her head was heavy, her eyes lids droopy. Her head was throbbing like almost every other part of her body and there was a new pain in her leg. Finally she couldn't stay awake any longer. She slipped into nothingness.

Inuyasha was driving through the Aoyamagakuin campus toward where his brother was waiting for him. They'd come to see a law professor for some stupid company thing. They were looking for a lawyer that could look over all their documents and such.

Inuyasha stopped when he saw something white blowing in the wind in front of a dorm building. He pulled up and stopped, getting out to investigate. He walked up to the billowing white, held down by a girl. He walked up to the girl who seemed to be completely out of it. She was in poor condition, bruises all over her body, her leg in a gruesome angle. He turned her over, moving the hair out of her face and gasped.

He knew this girl from Kyoto, though she looked much older than she had. Kagome.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: asking for help

Kagome woke up in a place she didn't recognize. She was aching everywhere, but there was a serious immediate pain in her leg that wouldn't fade like the others had. She pulled the covers back and looked at said leg. It was swelling immensely, a large bump in the middle of her shin that seemed to be the bone protruding and trying to get past her skin. It was a sickening thing to see, almost as sickening as the pain of the wound itself. She looked away and focused.

She was still wearing that stupid gown, now thinking that it was a silly thing to do, give in to Kevin's sexual needs when she wasn't ready. The gown felt slimy and dirty now. She noticed someone had put a white button down shirt over it so that it wouldn't reveal as much and she was thankful and horrified at the same time that someone had seen her in that state.

She looked around at the room. It was huge, with a bed that took up half of one wall. It had rich expensive furniture in, upholstered in expensive fabric, but it lacked a personal touch, a stack of books here, a family photo there. There weren't even shoes anywhere, yet this room was too nice to be a spare bedroom. The covers and sheets definitely smelled like someone slept in them, the cologne giving them a pleasant scent. Foot steps broke into her trance.

She jumped up, having to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping or groaning in pain as she hopped on one leg to find a hiding place. She grabbed a lamp and hid behind a door, thinking that, in her present condition, she couldn't use the karate she'd learned at a young age to her advantage.

Whoever it was opened the door and Kagome lurched forward just as that person started inspecting the room, turning her way. She smashed the lamp into him, losing her balance and went tumbling down.

"What the fuck?" she heard the person yell as she fell to the ground and cried out in pain, tears streaming down her face, pulling her leg out from under it. She grabbed her side, which was catching on fire with a new pain that had been dull before.

The person advanced on her and reached for her, making her cringe away quickly, a reflex she'd learned from Kevin to keep from getting hurt, which never stopped him anyway. But the hands were gentle, pulling her up and into his arms and depositing her on the bed.

She looked up into amber eyes. "Am I dreaming?" she asked in a dazed voice.

"No. But I take it you dream about me a lot," Inuyasha said with his classic smirk.

Her cheeks reddened. "No you jerk!" she said, slapping his arm.

"Says the girl who smashes a lamp over her saviors head," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I didn't know it was you! And when I dream about you, it's in my nightmares," she said.

He looked hurt for a second, then a sly smile spread across his face. "So you admit you dream about me," he said.

Kagome groaned in frustration and he fell silent, still seeming hurt by her earlier comment.

Kagome lay back and groaned in pain, brining Inuyasha's attention. "How did this happen to you?" he asked as he rushed toward her, is face contorted in a look of concern.

Kagome flinched away from him yet again. "Nothing," she said, looking away.

He pulled up short and sat down next to her. He slowly extended his hand toward her, cautioning her. He touched a bruise marring her face. "This doesn't look like nothing," he said.

"Please?" she whimpered.

He looked deep into her eyes. "Whatever it is, I'll help you. I'll always help you," Inuyasha said, his eyes gentle.

Kagome took a deep breath. "My boyfriend did this," she said, looking away quickly.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"He…He's been getting angry that I won't…you know. He'd been doing it alot. And finally, I told him that I would on his birthday. That was today. But when it started I couldn't do it and…" Kagome explained but couldn't go any further, tears bursting from her eyes.

Inuyasha's hands were balled into tight fists, the skin on his knuckles stretched white. Kagome's alarm went off with an angry male in the room and she acted unconsciously, wincing and putting her hands up between them as a bulwark. She gasped when she was pulled to his chest and cradled there protectively. His hands smoothed her hair away from her face, trying not to hurt her ribs or any other part of her that could cause pain.

"What kind of a man would hurt a woman as sweet as you?" he asked gently.

"Huh? I just smashed a lamp over your head," Kagome asked through sniffles.

"I know. But you've always been sweet, even when you tried to act tough during high school," Inuyasha said.

"Really?" Kagome asked, choked, emotion clogging her throat.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," he said. Kagome's hand curved around his cheek as she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you," Kagome said, "for being so…" words failing her. She turned her head up toward his, placing a gentle kiss on his lips and pulling away to look into his eyes again.

"Would you help me?" she asked him shakily.

"As I said, I will always be here to help you," he said. And with that, Inuyasha kissed her, making her crumple.

Inuyasha picked up some of the clothes Kagome handed him and stuffed them into the suit case. She was transferring colleges so that she wouldn't need to be around her boyfriend.

"I'm almost done, Inuyasha. I'm sorry you had to do this," Kagome said.

"I wanted to Kagome. You don't have to say sorry," Inuyasha said softly with a smile.

Kagome smiled back at him and kept pulling thing out of her drawers and handing them over. Inuyasha couldn't remember when she'd ever looked more beautiful to him, even with all the bruises she still had and the cast that covered her leg.

He walked up behind her and put his hands on his shoulders. "Kagome…" he whispered.

He felt her shiver and turn toward him, looking up at his wide pretty eyes. He bent his head down, intent clear on his face. The door slammed open and a tall American walked in with roses and chocolate. "Ka…" he started to say, stopping.

"Who the hell are you?" the guy asked, his face etched with anger.

"Kevin…" Kagome whispered in a placating tone, cringing away from him.

"So you're Kevin?" Inuyasha asked, taking forceful strides toward Kevin with blood in his eyes.

"Kagome, who the hell is this?" Kevin asked angrily before Inuyasha's fists smashed into the smaller man's face.

"Inuyasha no," Kagome said calmly, small tremors of satisfaction running up her spine as she saw the damage done to Kevin's face.

Kevin got up facing Inuyasha down defiantly, only a head shorter than the hanyou. "What the fuck are you doing in my girlfriends room?" he asked forcefully.

"Kevin, we probably need to talk," Kagome said meekly, the satisfaction gone followed by preservation instincts, making her back away from the big foreign exchange college student who'd inflicted pain on her more than once when this look of anger had come into his eyes.

"Yeah I think we do, because either you're whoring it up behind my back or," Kevin started to say, stopping when he caught the look Inuyasha gave him.

"Alone," Kagome said, giving Inuyasha a pained but pointed look.

"I'll finish up here. You go on ahead," Inuyasha said, giving her a tender look, then, glaring at the other male as he followed Kagome out of her room.

Kagome sat down on her small sofa, motioning for Kevin to take the chair in front of her. Kevin, on the other hand, sat down unnervingly close to her on the cushions. Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably.

"We're over," Kagome said coldly.

"What?" he asked.

"You need no explanation after what happened. It should've been obvious and you should never have come back," Kagome said, "now, goodbye." She stood up and motioned toward the door. "I trust you know where it is."

He stood up angrily and glared at her. "you can't break up with me," he said vehemently.

She crossed her arms and waited for him to leave.

When he was gone, she let her distress show. How could he just come barging in here and then expect for everything to go back to the way it was? She'd planned on packing up and leaving without his noticing, at least until she was gone. Tears began to slip down her cheek and she wondered why she was being so emotional when she'd just got rid of her problem. And then she knew; she'd been in love with Kevin and he'd broken her.

Inuyasha was at her side in seconds. "What'd he do? Did he hurt you?" he asked, pulling her up next to him.

"No. I'm fine," Kagome said, wiping the tears away and giving him a brave smile.

"You're sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Kagome said, trying to sound like she was.

"Well, I finished. I can send someone to get your furniture," Inuyasha told her.

"Alright. I just wanna get out of here," Kagome said, following Inuyasha toward the door with a suitcase in her hand and a couple boxes in his.

They put their cargo into his car and Inuyasha drove her to his house where she would stay for awhile.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome transferred to a different school, getting her degree and passing the bar exam early because she'd been in advanced classes before she'd transferred and this school wasn't as far as the other had been. She excelled quickly. After college, she was hired into the form she'd been waiting all her teenage life to be accepted into. It was one of the biggest firms in southern Tokyo.

Inuyasha had helped through this whole catastrophe and, when it was done, she was completely ready to tell him how she felt. But during this whole endeavor, he'd been busy on his phone. There'd been woman, much prettier than her, swarming around him, vying for his attention. He didn't seem to have time for her. She knew that he tried, but it seemed like too much work for him to try to work her into his schedule. And his reputation with woman weren't so good, either. She didn't want that. She wanted someone who could fully commit.

_Two weeks after her transfer_

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking up at him with troubled eyes._

"_Yeah?" he asked, looking up from his cell __phone__._

"_I… I wanted to know where you think you and I will go after this," Kagome said hesitantly._

"_That all depends on you," Inuyasha said with a smile._

"_That's the thing. I don't think this should go anywhere," she said, looking down, dreading that she had to do this._

"_huh?" he asked._

"_I have my reasons. I assure it's not you. But my life has been hard so far and I don't, you know, think that I can handle another man in my life right now," Kagome said. Half of this whole thing was a lie. She just didn't…she didn't know. She knew that she could handle a man in her life,_ _at least one man in particular, and she yearned for Inuyasha. But she'd been watching over the years, seeing the tabloid headlines_ _as Inuyasha confessed his love for one girl only to find one that was better. She didn't want to be cast away like an old rag._

"_But Kagome…" He started to say._

"_Inuyasha, I appreciate the things you've done for me and I will pay them back any way that I can, but this is as far as I can let you go. I'm sorry," Kagome said, turning away from him._

_He just watched her as she slowly walked away from him._

Back to the present

Kagome walked into her office on her first day of work. The building had made her jaw drop and her legs stop moving. It was a large skyscraper, about forty stories, reaching up to the sky with glass arms with metal veins.

There was already a large bundle of paperwork on her desk, her client list, and other things she would need. She began with her work, figuring out the computer system she was to use, calling her clients and setting appointments, then entering them into the computer. The program she was using automatically brought up the next available time, had her enter how long the meeting would be, and so on.

Client list

Sato, Akira

Fujimoto, Jiro

Carmicheal, Alexander

Iida, Eri

Taisho Industries

She called every one of her clients, looking over their cases. One in particular was very strange in deed. She would be a full time lawyer for Taisho Industries. She didn't know if she could be able to work with everyone of these clients, debating on whether to go to Alistair, her boss, and see if she could maybe eliminate that particular one from the client list, but decided against it. She didn't want it to seem like she couldn't handle her job. Other lawyers in the firm probably did twice this work with ease.

As she was going over her files, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come on in, Alistair," she said, welcoming her boss.

Her blood froze when she realized that the man standing at the door was not her boss, but her ex-boyfriend.

"Kevin," she said dazedly.

"Hey Kags," he said, waltzing right into her office, placing something on the side of her desk and bending to kiss her cheek.

Before he could do such a disgusting thing, she flinched away from him. "Get out of my office, Kevin," Kagome said, the shock wearing off. He acted as though what had happened almost two years ago hadn't happened. It angered her to no end.

"What's with all this hostility?" he asked, as though this was all coming out of left field.

"You may not remember, but I do. Now, I said get out," Kagome said, pointing at the door, all the while cursing the gods that this man had to be accepted into this firm and knowing that she couldn't pass up this job no matter what.

He raised his hands in a defensive motion. "Jesus. I just wanted to welcome you."

"I feel welcome, now get out," Kagome said, returning to her work.

Arms were wrapped around her waist and a cheek pressed against hers. "Remember when I use to hold you like this?" Kevin asked.

Kagome was frozen with fear as Kevin brushed some hair out of her face, turning her toward him and starting to kiss her. She gasped as the realization hit her, but it was too late. The kisses that use to be so sweet and tender to her were now vile and repugnant, making her want to throw up.

She pushed violently against him. "Leave me alone," Kagome said, "I will only tell you once more to get out before I call Alistair."

"Alright," Kevin said humorously, walking toward the door, stopping to say, "I'm glad we'll be working together."

Kagome almost collapsed, sitting down heavily in her chair. What the fuck was she suppose to do?

Kagome opened her door to welcome in her first client. Alexander Carmicheal looked back at her with electric green eyes, a charming smile and said with a Texas drawl, "Well hello, little lady. You much be Ms. Higurashi." She looked into his well chiseled American face and smiled warmly. Even though this man was well into his Fourties, he still looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties. After regaining her composure, she greeted him and welcomed him into her office.

Alexander was one of the leading American business man in Japan, starting as a transfer from America, just as Kevin had. He'd worked his way up through the Japanese stock market and starting at the bottom in one of the most prestigious oil companies in the country. He quickly worked his way up, buying the company. He now ran it expertly.

In fact, he was in her for a lawsuit against a former colleague for violating a binding and air tight contract that she could find no way for the other man to get out of, making Kagome's confidence shoot through the roof.

"Have a seat if you will," Kagome said sweetly. He did and Kagome took a seat in front of him.

"I thoroughly looked over your case and would like to know what plan of action _you_ would like to take," Kagome said in a business-like manner.

The man looked stunned that she'd said that. "Beg yur pardon?" he asked in his thick accent.

"What action would you like to take against this man? Where is it that you would like for me to start?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I've never had a lawyer ask my opinion before," he said, looking slightly blown away.

"Well… I'd like to know. I will tell you my legal opinion if what you would like would not be beneficial to your case, but it would only be suggestions. I will do whatever you feel is necessary, regardless of what my opinion is, if you see fit to ignore it," she said, not knowing why she felt she had to explain her tactics to him, but feeling it was necessary nonetheless.

He thought her explanation through before saying with a wide, lopsided, American grin, "I think we're gunna get along just fine, Ms. Higurashi." She grinned at him before motioning for him to continue.

After Mr. Carmicheal had gone and they'd worked the ground work out for his case, Kagome simply filed her papers, scheduled his next appointment, and sat to wait for the representative of Taisho Industries, when, finally, there was a knock at the door and a dark haired, pinch-faced man walked in and bowed respectfully to her.

"May ask your name sir?" Kagome asked.

"Abe, Hitoshi, Higurashi-sama," Hitoshi said formally.

"Abe-senpai please take a seat," Kagome asked.

He did so.

"As Representative, I would like to be informed of all the things my job entails so that I may be prepared and well informed," Kagome said.

"Gomennasai, Higurashi-san, but I am not the company Representative. Taisho-senapai had an urgent duty to look into and the young Taisho-sama wasn't available at this time to come and meet with you. I was sent in their place," Hitoshi said, bowing his head.

"I under stand, Abe-san. I would still like to be informed. If you cannot do that then I will reschedule this meeting to another time so that I may speak to the president and Vice president personally. In the mean time I would like for you to take many notes during our meeting so that you may report back to them," Kagome said, "Do you have utensils for such a request?"

"Hai, Higurashi-sama," Hitoshi said, pulling out a legal pad and a pencil.

"Very well," Kagome said, beginning to go over the files, posing important questions, pointing out some issues, and making requests.

When the designated time for the meeting was over, Kagome stood and bowed to the man.

"Goodbye, Abe-san. I did enjoy meeting you, in any case. Tell the Taishos that I have rescheduled their appointment and will be in contact with them shortly," Kagome said, bowing again in respect.

"Hai, Higurashi-sama. It was a pleasure," Abe-san said, taking his leave.

For the rest of Kagome's day, she went over cases, filed papers, etc. She contacted Mr. Carmicheal to inform him of his next appointment, likewise for Taisho Industries.

As she packing up for the day, taking some case files home that she hadn't got to or felt that she needed to go over again, her door was opened and a firm knock was sounded. The hulking form in her door way made her blood run cold. She ignored his presence and kept packing her feminine briefcase.

Kevin didn't take the hint that he was unwelcome. "I thought maybe we could go get a drink together," he said.

"The only reason I will be drinking tonight is because of you, Kevin. And I would genuinely like to do that alone, so if you don't mind leaving me the hell alone…" Kagome started saying in an icy tone.

She was spun around quickly and forcefully, into strong, sickeningly powerful arms. She hadn't forgotten the harm they could inflict.

"You've had a hard second day and you're taking it out on me. I understand," Kevin said, trying to sound soothing.

"Let me go. My day wasn't hard. Your presence just irritates and terrifies me. Now get out," Kagome said. He didn't budge when she pushed at him. "Can't you take a mother fucking hint? I said get out!" she said, rage evident in her voice.

"You're going to have to get use to me if we're going to be working together on the Taisho case," he said exasperatedly, cradling her closer.

She squirmed desperately out of his arms and looked at him furiously. "What?" she demanded.

"I asked Alistair if we could both be put on the same case, since this was a big one and I didn't think you could handle it on your own, seeing as this is your first day. He said he didn't think you'd have any trouble, since you finished college and the bar exam three years early. I told him that we'd dated and that you'd have no problem working with me," Kevin said with a pleased smile on his face.

"First of all," Kagome said, her voice choked with rage, "I don't need the help of a masochistic, abusive sonofabitch like you. Second of all, I can do all this myself. And third of all, you have no right to take my job into your own hands and decide for me. If I wanted a partner I would've picked my own. Anybody but you."

"Well you're stuck with me," he said darkly, his eyes flashing, taking an aggressive step towards her.

She knew how to deal with him now. She'd furthered her Martial arts skills ever since the incident with him and now had a black belt in three different forms of martial arts. She could take on an opponent with three times his skill and size and incapacitate him in seconds. He would be no problem.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you," Kagome said, a deep sincerity in her tone.

"What're you going to do?" he asked. "When we were together, all you did was crumple into a ball on the floor."

"I'm warning you," she said, bracing herself.

"Ha," he laughed outright, taking another step, and another.

She grabbed his arm and proceeded to try to flip him but he was faster. He wrenched her arm behind her back and held it there. He was stronger that she remembered. Much stronger.

"What was that you were say?" he asked gloatingly, his hips nestled in her buttocks making nausea well up in her throat at the feel of his ever hardening member. His hands roved her body, which was much leaner that it had been.

"You're much prettier than you use to be," he said, "thinner, strong."

As he distracted himself with fondling her, she expertly slipped down out of his grasp and behind him through his braced legs, dead legging him and sending him to his knees, aiming her hand, palm up, to his neck where a major pressure point lay.

"What was that?" she asked gloatingly.

He laughed. "Very good," he said, "you've been busy."

"Get out," said soundly. She turned, grabbing her case before exiting the room quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha opened a folder that law on his desk. He was trying to pass the time before the new lawyer would get here for a personal meeting. It seems the woman had thrown a fit about them sending someone that ranked lower that his brother and himself to the meeting, so she'd given the man some notes to take back to them and rescheduled their appointment, requesting that they have it at the firm. Sesshoumaru would be dealing with the bitchy lawyer if he hadn't had some kind of business he had to fly out to Tahiti for, which pissed him off to no end. The fucker'd done it on purpose!

He idly straightened his tie, when his secretary announced that she was here. "Mrs. Higurashi has arrived," she'd said, and before Inuyasha had had time to compose himself after the shock, Kagome had waltzed right into his office in a business like manner. He'd looked at the much more mature face of Kagome, now about 20 years old and already one of the most successful lawyers in her firm. He'd kept tabs on her during her college term, listening with pride as she finished quickly passed the bar with flying colors. He'd lost track of her after that. Now, he gathered, that she was working at the Tanaka firm right here in Tokyo, one of the biggest in Japan. He wasn't surprised, however.

Behind her, though, came her ex-boyfriend. He brushed shoulders with her and he watched as she visibly stiffened and cringed away before gaining her composure and turning stony eyes on the big man. His blood boiled. She was still afraid of him!

He stood and bowed. "Higurashi-sama," Inuayasha said formally. "And you are, sir?" he asked, directing the question at Kevin.

"Kevin Dickenson," Kevin said extending his hand with a genial smile, obviously not recognizing him.

Kagome's face had gone white when she'd seen him, but she'd recovered quickly and acted as though she'd never met him before. "Taisho-san, so nice to meet you," she said.

"Yes, it's very nice to be reacquainted, Higurashi-sama," Inuaysha said with a smile, that Kagome noticed was one of his nerve wracking smirks, "Please sit down."

Kevin put his hand on the small of Kagome's back, leading her. She stepped out of his way. "I'd like to stand if you don't mind," she said, bowing.

"That's fine," Inuyasha said.

She moved away from Kevin to Inuyasha's satisfaction. "I'd like to be informed of my duties and given the proper paper work, including any business deals you've made in the past and any future ones."

"Yes. We'd like to be completely informed," Kevin butted in, to Inuyasha's annoyance.

"I'm sorry Dickenson," Inuyasha said, noticeably not giving the man proper Japanese respect, "but I only have room on the staff for one qualified Lawyer, and since Higurashi-san greatly surpasses you in qualification, I have no choice but to request that she alone is my personal lawyer. You may go and I am sorry for the inconvenience."

"But I…" he started to say.

"I have made my decision and I am going to have to ask you to leave my lawyer and me in peace. I thank you for escorting her, but your assistance isn't needed at this point in time," Inuyasha said, bowing in dismissal.

Kevin left with a perplexed expression.

Kagome didn't look back as Kevin left the room. She gave Inuyasha a grateful smile before sinking into a chair and massaging her temples.

"What the hell was he doing with you?" Inuaysha said angrily.

"It's a long, complicated story," she said, hoping she wouldn't have to explain everything to him.

"We have about an hour. I don't see how it could be that complicated," he said sternly.

"But the…" she started to protest.

"I'll fax the information to your office. I want an explanation," he said.

Her eyes flashed. "You are in no position to bully me," she said angrily.

"Tell me," he said, his voice ringing with authority.

"I started working there a week ago and I wasn't in my office an hour before he was there. I didn't know he worked there and this job is too good to pass up," she said, "he thinks he can do as he pleases with me, grabbing me kissing me. The other day I had to forcefully make him leave."

"What?" he asked, "You tried fighting him?"

"I got him to leave easily enough. I'm not defenseless anymore, Inuyasha," Kagome said as though she was speaking to an overbearing parental unit.

"You're no different than you were two years ago," he said.

"Yes I am. I can defend myself! I don't need you," Kagome said.

Inuyasha approached her, making her flinch away. He knelt beside her and gently stroked her cheek. "I'll worry about you now," Inuyasha said. He cupped her cheek gently.

"You don't have to," Kagome said softly, looking away, not wanting a man to touch her. The Kevin situation was too much for her at the moment. She was pulled toward him, and, instead of feeling nauseous, she felt comforted. His arms wrapped around her. Her head was pressed into his shoulder. He looked down at her, lowering his head to give her a tender kiss. Kagome's mind went wild, making her almost forget why she'd pushed him away in the first place, before she got a grip on herself and forced him away, standing up.

"I'm going to have to cut this meeting short, Taisho-san," she said, reverting back to formalities, "I have other business to take care of." With that she turned and left.

He let her go. `I can't just let her be at that firm with him,' he thought, deciding already what he had to do. She was going to get a surprise tomorrow morning.

Kagome had gone straight home after her meeting with Inuyasha, feeling weird and isolated. She felt like she was watching herself get in her car and drive to her apartment, walking inside. She pulled a bottle of wine from her cabinet and poured herself a glass before writing home to her mother, brother and Rin.

Dear Everyone,

I miss you guys so much I can't bear it. Souta, you're probably so tall and mature, with so many friends. I did hear about your recent girlfriend and I must say congrats. Mama, I'm sure you've already gotten your first gray hair and I wasn't there to laugh or sympathize with you, to tell you that you're not old, but hard working and stress is making you go prematurely gray. Rin, I don't get to beat the boys away with a ten foot pole like I'd wanted to or see you get more and more beautiful every day. I regret that. You guys are my family and I could never bear it with out you, living off the frequent letters like life support. I started my new job this week. I really love it. I've been really busy and that is why my reply was delayed.

Rin, remember what I'd asked before I'd left? You'd said yes. If your mind is still set on that decision, I would love for you to come and live with me. I will await your reply with excitement, sister. As for everyone else, I will be coming down there to see you all at Christmas so don't miss me too much. I'll get you then Rin, so don't worry. This is all I can write for now. I love every single one of you.

Your loving Family member,

Kagome

Kagome sealed the envelope with a kiss, making sure that it was visible with her peach lip gloss, addressing it and putting it in her mail slot to be delivered. She pulled out another sheet of paper and envelope, addressing this one to Sango.

My dear Best Friend,

I miss you dearly. I know it has been almost two years since I've contacted to you, but I've had some complications with my life. I need you friend, now more than every. ASAP I'd like for you to come to Tokyo. I don't care how you get here. I'll pay for it if I have to, but I need your support and advice, but most of all to help me carry this burden, because I'm afraid I will collapse with the weight. It took me this long to ask you, shoving back my pride and figuring out how much I need you. I hope to see you very soon on the next flight to Tokyo.

Your Sister,

Kagome

Kagome did the same thing with this one and then gulped down her wine, pouring her another glass and moving to the black couch. She sat looking at the bleak walls and feeling even more alone than she ever had in her life.

She now stood in her office ready to welcome her first appointment of the day when, as was his ritual, Kevin came in to make her uncomfortable and scared.

"Hello my lovely Kagome," he said, hugging her to him.

"Can't you just leave me alone? I don't want you to touch me. It makes me sick," Kagome said coldly.

"Aw! Your sweet words make me so happy!" he said sarcastically.

"I'm so glad you feel that way," Kagome said, pulling away from him.

He pulled her back, his hands restraining her. "You aren't going to knock me down again," he said, breathing in her ear before biting ear lobe.

Her door was opened and Kevin's attention was diverted, his hands loosening. Not caring who was at her door and ignoring the growl that emanated from the person, she flipped Kevin over her shoulder quickly and moved away from him, about to duck around the person at the door to go to the bathroom until Kevin left. An arm shot out in front of her like lightning and she was trapped. She looked up into golden eyes and visibly relaxed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked to Inuyasha's stunned expression.

"I came to check on you," he said, looking over at the big man who was getting up from her office carpet, taken aback.

"Well, I'm fine," Kagome said; feeling reassured now that Inuyasha was here.

"Kevin, I have an appointment. If you'll please excuse us," Kagome said.

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist and glared at the man as he walked out.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Kagome asked when Kevin left.

"Just wanted him to leave you alone," he said, "maybe if he thinks you're taken, he'll leave you alone."

"It'll get worse," Kagome said sadly.

He grabbed her hand in his and looked her in the eyes. "Let me protect you," he said, "let me be with you."

"I can't," Kagome said, looking away.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because… I told you before," Kagome said, keeping her eyes averted.

"That was bullshit. Tell me the real reason," he said.

Kagome looked at him for a long time before finally deciding. "Because Inuyasha, I watched through my first college years as you fell in and out of love with girls, always finding one that was prettier. I can't be discarded like that. And I have some problems with men. I wasn't lying about that," she earnestly.

Inuyasha turned her face toward him, looking deep into her eyes. "I would never do that to you," he said.

"I know that. You would never intentionally do that," Kagome said, "But it could happen and I don't want to set myself up for that."

"I swear to you, that this isn't one of those times. This is different. I know it," he said looking into her eyes.

She looked at him with hope blooming in her eyes. "Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he said gently.

"Alright then," Kagome said, trying to make it sound like she was just giving in.

He smiled before kissing her languidly, deep and slowly hungry. Kagome's was almost instantaneous. Her mouth opened and she moaned slightly, making Inuyasha grow hard. He'd waited for her for so long. Now that he thought about it, he'd loved her since high school. He thought it had been Kikyou. He'd been so hung up on his ex-girlfriend, the betrayal, thinking how he'd thought he'd loved her so much. It had all been wrong. He'd loved Kagome but he hadn't wanted to. His every dream at night was of her.

She pressed against him, loving the sensation of his heat and the feeling of security, mixed with arousal that he made her feel almost at once. He pulled her up with him and his hands traced her sides, up and down, slightly brushing against her breast, testing her reaction. Kagome turned them towards him as his hands made his way up, completely covering them. She gasped with the feeling of electricity that ran through her.

He moved closer, and, just like that, the arousal was gone, replaced by nausea. She felt it, what she did to him, and it was so much like what had happened with Kevin. Inuyasha pulled her even closer, pressing his arousal into the cradle of her hips, making her cringe away from her.

"Stop!" Kagome said, pushing him away.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes pleasure laden.

"If I'd known that was all you want I would've directed you to the nearest pimp," Kagome said petulantly, trying to disguise her discomfort with what she'd felt.

"What?" he asked, the bliss induced confusion starting to wear off.

"If I'd known all you wanted was sex I would've directed you to the nearest pimp," Kagome said, glaring at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked angrily.

"I don't give it up for anybody, and I especially don't get off by fucking in public places. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Kagome said, pointing to the door with a flinty glare.

Inuyasha growled and glared at her. "You know, there's a word for what you're doing," Inuyasha said, turning and leaving her office.

Kagome knew what he was saying. He was calling her a cock tease. She knew that she he been being one, she had given him the go ahead and everything. She sighed. How could she every have sex with someone when the part that she was afraid of was the central part of the sexual act?

Kagome went through the rest of her appointments in a blur and hurried home. She'd had enough of work. She couldn't concentrate on anything but the hurt in Inuyasha's face when she'd said those awful things. She started to call him, the company giving her his number, but half way through she stopped. What could she say? There wasn't anything that could make this right.

She sighed and carried her tired ass off to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome pulled on the red see through dress and black slip that she would wear. The dress was made especially for her by a designer that she had favored for many years now but could never afford to wear, so to speak. It was made from the richest, sheerest fabric, complementing her body, skin, face, and setting her hair with a rosy hue that had never before been there. It delved down to her belly button, exposing her skin neatly, with small ribbons lacing the neckline together so that it wouldn't show much more than it already was. It had a golden belt that fastened around her waist and the bottom half of her dress, below her belt, only consisted of ribbons of cut fabric that swayed around her shapely legs elegantly.

The firm was throwing some kind of gala dinner for the many clients and every employee had to go. She was determined to go in style.

She clasped her stilettos and went to see how the hair dresser had done with her long hair. It was in a up do, but yet wasn't. it was swept to her back with pins, but not pulled up, making the ringlets dance around her face in shiny disarray. She smiled at her reflection before hurrying so she wouldn't be late.

When she arrived, she pushed open the large glass doors and hurried in being greeted by most of the people in the room. She located her three newfound friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. After only a week and a half of working for the firm, the four girls had already started becoming close. There were some things though, that they could never have. They were all so different, so…citified. Sango would always be her number one best friend, who was coming next week to stay with her.

She felt eyes on her as she laughed at Yuka's brash behavior and Ayumi chastising in a low sweet voice. The first pair of eyes were wide set in a roughish American face. She ignored them completely. The next pair of eyes were wide and golden, making her heart jump. She smiled faintly at the Hanyou before turning back to her friends.

Soon Alexander Carmicheal had come to claim a dance from her. Kagome smiled sweetly at him before taking his arm and letting him lead her onto the dance floor. He pulled her into place in front of him, taking her hand in his and resting his hand on her waist. His deep green eyes were smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back as he led her into the first steps of the dance.

Inuyasha, still fuming about the events of yesterday, watched intently as Kagome smiled up at the man she was dancing closely with. He felt himself tense as the man slid his hand onto her waist and around to her lower back, pulling her closer. The dress alone had him on edge, making every male in the vicinity's eyes turn to her. The neck line dove down her torso, making him want to see more of her. The skirt of her dress was nothing more than flimsy strips of fabric, dancing around her legs that he couldn't help but to imagine around his waist.

He started moving towards the pair as the dance started to draw to a close, hurrying as he noticed one annoyingly persistent American had the same idea.

Kevin reached her first, but she all but ignored him, walking towards the crowd. Inuyasha stopped next to her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked in a deceptively charming tone, a storm roiling inside.

She smiled rather self-consciously at him before taking his hands and saying thank you to previous dance partner.

The music started soon after they were in position and they began dancing, Inuyasha forcefully leading.

`Maybe he's not mad anymore,' Kagome thought naively to herself. She looked up at the man's face and hers grew wary as she saw the barely contained fury there.

She looked away and saw trouble coming this way as the tall, lean form of Kevin made his way across the floor to where they were.

"May I cut in?" he asked Inuyasha politely.

Inuyasha gave the smaller man a death glare about to respond, but before he had the chance, Kagome answered for him.

"Why thank you, Kevin," she said calmly, her eyes cold.

Inuyasha looked at her with a bewildered expression before stepping back and bowing to Kagome.

Knowing she was being a coward, she took Kevin's hand and her skin crawled as he set his hand on her waist. "I knew you'd want to dance with me," he said with a triumphant grin.

She looked at him with blank eyes. "Actually, I have no intention to dance with you from here on out. I'd like to ask you to leave me alone," she said belligerently.

He glared at her, digging his fingers into her side, making it look like it had just been a caress. His fingers would, later on, leave deep purple bruises. Kagome grimaced in pain before regaining her composure and ignoring the continuous throbbing that he was still inflicting.

"I will do whatever I want with you," Kevin said crudely.

"No, Kevin, you won't," Kagome said mockingly.

He clenched his teeth, grinding them together. Kagome gratefully pulled away from him when the music was over, hurrying away from him before he could do anything unpredictable. The stabbing pain inflicted on her side was still blazing, making her face contort. She turned away from everyone so they couldn't see it.

As soon as she was immersed in the crowd, Inuyasha was at her side, pulling her toward the back and out a door.

"You are going to talk to me," he said angrily.

He bumped against her side, making her gasp.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her anxiously, all the anger replaced by concern.

"Nothing," she said trying to sound normal.

He looked at her shrewdly before the prior anger came back into his eyes full force. "I want an explanation," he said with choked ferocity.

She looked at him and didn't think that she could tell him. She couldn't just tell him that she was incapable of intimacy. That would embarrass her to no end. "I have to explain to you why I want to keep my chastity?" Kagome asked rhetorically.

Kagome scoffed and turned, hurrying through the doors to her car, getting in and hurriedly buckling her seat belt and starting the engine.

There was a knock on her window. She looked over and there he was again. "What?" she asked with fake annoyance.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking like he meant it.

"It's alright," Kagome said, looking down at her lap.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked abruptly.

She looked up at him and couldn't push back the want that welled up in her at his expression.

"When?" she asked breathlessly.

"We could go somewhere tomorrow after work?" he said, posing it as question.

She smiled. "Aright."

He gave her an exultant grin and bent down to kiss her, stopping she before her face. "Goodbye," he said, turning to leave. Kagome felt cheated and pouted at him when he turned back to look at her. She heard him laugh as she began to back out, looking back to see a smirk on his face. `Jerk.'

It was almost completely through the work day and Kagome was revving to get it over with. She'd seen three clients and poured over case files for so long that she felt like she could recite each one word for word.

Kagome jerked slightly as she was sipping her coffee, thinking about Inuyasha, spilling it all over her white blouse.

"Fuck!" she whisper/screamed.

She looked around for anything that could help her but there was nothing. Now she had to go home and change.

She picked up the phone and dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Taisho," he said in greeting.

"Inuyasha? It's Kagome. I have to go home after work for something. How about you meet me there?"

He agreed and she gave him her address.

An hour later, she hurried out of her office and into her car. When she got home, anxious and not wanting to prolong her date any further, she started rummaging through her drawers. She pulled out a short black pencil neck skirt and a simple white camisole. She put on the only jacket she had that wasn't suited for winter out, a black leather jacket that only came to the bottom of her bust line.

There was a knock at her door and she opened it with a ready smile for Inuyasha but almost choked when Kevin stepped up and took her hand. She pulled back out of the door way and Kevin followed her. "Surprise," he said.

"Get out," Kagome said frankly.

"Come on Kagome," he said.

"I'm expecting somebody. I need you to leave," she said.

"Who?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's none of your business," she said harshly.

"Eri said you weren't dating anyone," he said coldly.

"Well I am now so leave," she said.

He laughed mirthlessly. "I don't think so," he said.

Kagome was bristling with frustration and tension.

"You sure do bounce back fast," he said.

"Huh? Are you retarded?" she asked incredulously. "We broke up two years ago and I haven't dated anyone since."

"That's because you missed me," he said.

"No, it's because I was in therapy and recovering from broken bones," she said snidely.

His face reddened and he took a step forward. Something caught her eyes at the door and she looked over to see Inuyasha's big frame blocking the doorway that had been left open.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said moving toward him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, eyeing Kevin while he handed her flowers. He very deliberately bent to kiss her and Kagome stretched up on her tippy toes to meet him half way.

When they pulled away, Inuyasha turned her towards her kitchen, saying, "Go put them in some water," and patting her butt familiarly.

She looked back and saw Kevin's face redden even darker from his shirt collar to his hairline. Kagome felt satisfaction that he couldn't hurt her.

"So what're you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm Kagome's ex-boyfriend. I don't know if you remember me I'm…" Kevin said, getting cut off.

"I know who you are. That wasn't my question," Inuyasha said menacingly.

"Umm… Maybe you should go now Kevin," Kagome said.

He just stood there like an idiot.

"You heard her," Inuyasha said.

He followed Kevin to the door. There was some hushed conversation before the door shut and Inuyasha came into the kitchen.

"What'd you say to him?" Kagome asked.

"That if I catch him around here again I'd stomp his ass," he said smugly.

"You didn't!" Kagome said incredulously.

"I did," Inuyasha said.

"Who said you could? I definitely didn't give you permission," Kagome ranted.

"I wouldn't be a man if I didn't protect what was mine," he said indignantly, a smirk on his face.

"I'm not yours," Kagome said defiantly.

"That's what we're going to have to fix," he said, coming towards her with a predatory grin.

"Oh really?" Kagome asked defiantly before being swept into his arms and set on her small island. He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her, pulling her thighs apart and standing between them, pulling her closer.

Kagome didn't protest, just basked in his sinful kisses. He pulled her jacket off, throwing it down, and pulling the small strap to her camisole down until she pulled her arms out of them. He didn't pull her shirt down to reveal anything, just kissed her. Finally, he grabbed the hem and started slowly dragging it up and over her, revealing more and more of her flat stomach. She lifted her arms above her head and he slipped it over her head, completely revealing her breasts to his feasting eyes because she hadn't bothered to put on a bra.

He moved closer and pressed up against her closely. She felt his erection and the same thing happened, this time more intense. She had a flash back of that night with Kevin. He'd tried to make her, but when she'd felt his erection, she couldn't do it, just went into hysterics.

"No!" she screamed, pushing and clawing at an imaginary ghost.

"I don't want it!" Kagome yelled before she blacked out.

She woke up with Inuyasha calling her name and shaking her shoulder. He had scratches on his chest, which was now completely displayed since she was covered in his shirt and laying on her couch.

"What kind of problem are we dealing with here, Kagome?" he asked her seriously.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome looked up into those golden orbs, which had grown blurry.

"Remember that day you found me after what happened?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said tensing.

"Well, we were going to… you know, but I couldn't because I just felt sick all over and it felt wrong. I told him no and he tried to make me. I told him no again and when he realized I wasn't going to, he began to get… violent," Kagome said, closing her eyes and choking back her sobs.

Inuyasha came pulled her into his lap and cradled her to him. "What is it about this that scares you?" he asked.

He had an immediate reaction to her presence on his lap and had already begun to harden. She stiffened.

"This?" he asked, thrusting slightly upward and pressing into her.

She nodded and swallowed hard.

"O.k. You can get off," he said trying to move her. She hung onto his neck.

"Kagome I can't really think when all the blood is rushing from my brain," Inuyasha said.

She shook her head. Now that she felt it for awhile, it didn't feel so bad. She was starting to get use to it. She moved against him and he gasped.

"Kagome…" he started in warning.

"If we went in there and just tried a few things I'd be o.k. with it," Kagome said, looking at him shyly.

"Maybe we should just go out like we'd planned," he said worriedly.

"Humor me. If I get scared we can stop," she said.

"Alright. But you have to tell me," he said.

She nodded and he picked her up and set her on the ground. She took his hand and followed him to her bedroom, closing the door.

He looked huge in her small, all white bedroom. She sat down on the edge, pulling off her shoes, fumbling with the clasp. Inuyasha bent and unbuckled it for her, slowly sliding it off her foot.

She smiled up at him nervously. He began to unbuckle his pants pulling them down until he was just in his briefs. Kagome stripped completely and sat on the bed in all her naked glory. Inuyasha approached her with hunger in his eyes and pulled her down on the bed on top of his chest. From there, he just held her.

She was awed with his body, so much like a sculpture that she was afraid that he wouldn't be real. She explored him with her hands, starting with his beautiful face. She touched his forehead, his nose, traced his eyes, and ran her finger over his lips. She smoothed her palm over his hard chest, feeling the muscles tense. Finally she made it down to his briefs. They were already pitching a noticeable tent. She ran her hand over it and the thing inside jumped against her hand. She giggled and ran her hand over it again. He groaned.

"Are you trying to torture me?" he asked.

She smiled at him and rolled off him, lying back on the bed, waiting.

"Kagome, you're a virgin. We can't just rush into this," Inuyasha said quietly.

"And you're not?" Kagome asked.

"No. Of course not," Inuyasha said indignantly.

"What?" Kagome asked, her eyes growing wide then narrowing.

"You don't really think I could keep myself from it, do you?" he asked with a smirk, "I have a healthy appetite."

Kagome blushed and lay still.

"It'll hurt," Inuyasha cautioned.

Kagome froze for a second, thinking. Then, she pulled Inuyasha down so she could kiss him tenderly. "As long as it's you, it doesn't matter." Inuyasha slipped on a condom.

He began, rubbing her clit and massaging her nub until she was slick and wet. When he felt she was ready, he inserted the tip of his penis and began slowly pumping, getting her use to him. He was encouraged by her moans. Some were pained as he made it further and further into her, but not like he was hurting her, just making her uncomfortable. He didn't want to hurt her more than he already had to so he slowly worked his way into her, fighting the urge to plunge fully into her. When he came to her hymens, he stopped before piercing it.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked her.

She nodded and nudged upward slightly.

He pulled her up towards him so that she could hold onto him as he thrust upward. She cried out in pain, screaming and sinking her teeth into his shoulder, her nails raking his back, as he slowly thrust into her, trying to get her use to him so it wouldn't hurt anymore. As she began this process, the screaming that was muffled by his shoulder lessened.

He knew she wouldn't have as much pleasure for her first time, but sought to bring as much as possible as he slowed his pace until he was simply rocking against her. His fingers explored over her body until he reached her clit. He massaged it, using one of his other digits to massage her nub as well.

Kagome began to writhe under his fingers. Inuyasha whispered that he was sorry about hurting her, smoothing her hair from her face as his other hand worked her.

She began to moan quietly and he slowed his pace so the he was barely moving, killing himself with sweet torture. The moans became more frequent until she was cursing.

He looked down at her, noticing to flush in her face and the way her hands knotted in the sheets and her head was shaking back and forth. She arched up towards him when he hit a particular spot, and he took his time before coming to it again, making her buck up off the bed. She looked up at him, catching his eyes on her.

"Inuyasha, you fucking hurry up," she moaned.

He began to thrust faster, giving her a rhythm to follow as she, with little experience this being her first time, thrust up to meet him. She bared her neck to him as he continually hit the spot that made her rise from the bed and the beast inside of him, his youkai half, growled and he snaked his tongue out and licked the exposed flesh.

As she was about to come, he slowed his pace down. She growled, grabbing his ass with her hands and pushed him forward faster and faster. Inuyasha was having a hard time containing the monster that was roaring in his head as Kagome took control, demanding everything from him as she gave every part of her to him in return. Finally, Kagome was forced to let go of his ass and her hands knotted in the sheets above her head as she thrust shakily forward and collapsed beneath him as Inuyahsha spilled his seed into the condom. Inuyasha's hands moved over her body as they came down from their high.

Kagome kissed him, her hands cupping his cheeks.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"At first," she said, "it hurt so badly when you pushed in real hard. It felt like forever before I got use to it." She smiled at him.

"Are you o.k.?" he asked with concern.

Kagome nodded to him, tracing his muscled chest with the pads of her fingers and kissing his chin. "I'm so "o.k." that I feel like I could do it again. What do you say?" asked Kagome, sitting up and straddling his middle.

"Maybe we shouldn't push it," Inuyasha said, starting to get up.

"So…you don't want to?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

His face toughened with resolve. "No. I won't push you," he said.

Kagome clicked her tongue at him. "Your mouth says one thing," she said, kissing said mouth, "but your body says otherwise."

"How do you know?" he asked defiantly, smirking at her.

She grabbed his penis. "Cause this big boy just popped up to say hello," she said.

He smirked again at the mention of his "boy's" size. "I didn't know you were so dirty," he said with a huge smile, making her blush. He smirked.

"Well I'm on a mission that you're trying to sabotage mister," she said, starting to seat herself on his member.

He growled and turned her over on her hands and knees. "Really?" he inquired before his tongue made its way down her spine and he opened her to him. He stuck a finger inside her. She moaned, her head flying back as she jerked backward into his digit. He grabbed her hair, using it as a kind of leash and pumped her harder. She moaned, the worst part being over for her as she let him take over.

He began licking and laving his way up her back, not missing a spot and seating himself inside her. He turned her around, not breaking their connection so that she was facing him, making her wrap her legs around his waist for support.

She hugged herself to him as used her hips as handles to pull her up and push her down against himself. As the sensations progressed, Kagome threw her head back, unknowingly pushing her breasts in his face.

He caught a rosy nipple in his mouth, sucking like a small baby as he pumped her. Kagome's moans became faster until she was yelling at the top of her lungs. Finally, with one last scream, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and squashed the scream, pushing her hips down on him as she came.

Inuyasha gathered her tenderly in his arms as they drifted off into beautiful dreams.

Rin looked up into her aunt's eyes, more a mother figure than she'd ever had. Rin had loved her mother, of course, but her mother had never given her due affection. She been distant and regal, keeping her at arms length. Ever since her little brother, only a baby, had died, her mother had been far-away from her only daughter. Mrs. Higurashi showed everyone the same amount of love, even if that loved wasn't reciprocated or deserved. She'd taken Rin in, loved her and had been with her since the tragedy and she'd clung to her since Kagome had left. She was now sixteen, almost seventeen, years old.

She'd packed up to go and stay with Kagome, who hadn't been able thing in bags and suitcases. Now, looking into those watery eyes that resembled melted Hershey's chocolate only too well, she was going to be on her own with the girl she'd missed so dearly.

Kagome and Rin had struck a friendship from the first which, after only half a year had turned quickly from affection to sisterly love. Now she couldn't wait to get to her sister.

It touched her that the woman would miss her. She'd miss her just as much. This was like moving out early. Your mother has happy yet sad tears gleaming in her eyes and your brother, being the macho man, trying not to cry, showing you how tough he really is.

Now, she looked at Souta. She'd grown close to everyone, and Souta was no exception. He'd been her companion, playing games with her and even beating up a few guys who had messed with her for one reason or another. She would miss him as much as she would miss her adoptive mother. They'd treated her with so much kindness and had loved her, but now she had to leave and be with he sister, the one she'd missed for years.

"You guys, I really want to thank you," Rin said, looking down.

"You don't have to," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"No, I want to. You guys took me in, gave me what I wanted most. You didn't have to treat me like part of your family, but you did," Rin said, tears in her eyes.

"Rin, You are our family. You always will be, no matter what. My brother and I may not have been on good terms, but I love you as if you were my own daughter," She said.

"Rin…" Souta started to say, but stopped and blushed.

"I know you can't say it, so I'll say it for you: I love you too. You'll always be the brother I don't remember and would've never had if it hadn't been for this. I'm not saying that I'm glad Mamma and Pappa died, but I am saying that it turned out right," Rin said, wiping at the tears that were trying to escape.

Rin hugged both of them. "Good bye mother," she said, wiping at the tears on the older woman. "Goodbye brother," she said to Souta, kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair.

Rin grabbed some of her bags, Souta grabbing some as well, and pulled them out and putting them in Rin's car. She bought the sporty Lexus with the money her parents had left her, the rest going into her already bulging college fund. She started driving, getting on the highway toward Tokyo with enough money for two nights at a hotel.

Sango knocked on the apartment door, worry lining her face. The letter Kagome had sent her had distressed her. It had been urgent, sad and brief. She hurried as fast as she could, taking a few days off from college to stay with her distressed friend, making up the notes and homework in each class.

There were footsteps and Kagome was at the door with a sheet wrapped around her now lean form, her older looking face looking tired, and having the sex-hair thing going on. Kagome eyed her suspiciously.

"Who is it?" a confused Kagome asked.

Sango knew how she could be in the morning. "Hon, It's Sango. Can I come in?" Sango said in a soft voice.

Kagome's eyes shot fully open and she looked at her friends with a huge smile. "Sango!" she said excitedly.

Sango stepped up to hug her friend before looking inside the apartment curiously. "What's going on in there? It looks like you just got banged by the Dallas Cowboys," she said jokingly.

Kagome blanched, stepping out and closing the door. "Nothing."

"Kagome?" Sango asked suspiciously.

A man in the hall way walked by, noting the slip in Kagome's sheet, and gave her an appreciative wink. Sango giggled before saying, "Maybe we should go in."

"You have to hang on a second," Kagome said.

"Kagome, who do you have in there?" Sango asked.

"Just hang on o.k.?" Kagome begged.

She nodded and Kagome darted back into her apartment, shutting the door. Sango abruptly opened it and hurried towards the hushed voices.

"Kagome, you can't…" Sango started to say before she stopped.

There, lying in Kagome's bed, was Inuyasha Takahashi, naked as a jay bird and not even trying to hide it, his hair just as ruffled as Kagome's.

"Kagome Higurashi…" Sango started saying.

"Now Sango listen…" Kagome started saying in a placating tone.

"You finally got some! And with the guy you've been dreaming about too!" Sango said in an approving voice. "He looks like he drug you behind the car and loved every minute of it!"

Kagome blushed.

"He isn't even trying to hide it either, sitting there naked for everyone to see his…" Sango started to say, Kagome rushing forward and clamping her hand over her mouth, Inuyasha's laughter in the back ground as Kagome whispered, "You are spending too much time with Miroku."

Sango's face blackened with fury. "Don't you ever say that name again."

Kagome blanched. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sango said turning towards Inuyasha, "You should probably go clean up. You go with him Kagome, I'm sure he needs help containing that pole sticking up from his legs. You're just the girl for the job. Get going."

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha laughed, shoulders heaving. "You haven't changed a bit," he said.

"I know. Git going," Sango said firmly.

She started laughing when the enormity of the situation hit her. It was really very funny!

Rin was having problems driving the 231 miles to Tokyo in the pouring rain, having not ever been the best driver. When Mama had said she'd drive her there, and implied that she wasn't very good, Rin's pride overcame her and Rin told her, with her nose in the air, that she was more than capable to drive herself, through hell and high water. Now, however, she regretted that decision.

She stopped at a hotel, feeling the weather was too much for her to handle, going in to reserve a room, and started up the steps, leading to one of the best rooms they had.

She bumped into a silver haired man who towered over her. She looked up into those golden eyes and that stoic face and was almost instantly hooked, knowing she'd never forget that face.

She started reeling backward, caught off balance. The long arms shot forward, seemingly of their own accord, and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her forward with more force than was needed. She was almost thrown into a masculine chest with an "oomph."

"umm… I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," she said, stepping away and blushing.

He just looked at her. She turned and started towards her room.

She heard his footsteps behind her as she found her room. She stuck the key in the lock, hyperaware of his magnificent, cold presence behind her.

She turned to shut the door and looked up into those eyes again.

"My apologies also," the man said. She could now tell that he was a demon because of the markings on his face. He bowed to her and started on his way.

She turned looking confused and plopped on her bed. Oh, how she wished she had the courage to… she didn't know. She wanted him with her, an almost wrenching feeling coming into her heart as she thought of never seeing him again. Maybe she was just imagining it. But, Gods, he was beautiful.

As the night wore on, she looked out her window. There was a hot tub adjacent to a rather large pool just under her window. It was too cold to swim in the pool, but she could see the steam billowing off the hot tub as the jets bubbled the water at the surface, and the impulse to go get in was too tempting to ignore.

She hurried over to her suitcase, looking for the only bathing suit she had. She pulled it out and looked it over. The top was much too small for her, since she hadn't gone shopping for awhile, but the bottoms seemed to fit. She shrugged her shoulders at the top, thinking it was better than nothing, and changed out of the clothes she'd been wearing since she left home.

She hurried down the steps, goose bumps rising on all of the parts of her body that were exposed and her nipples becoming pebbled.

She dipped her foot into the water, scolding it slightly. She pulled it out quickly before putting it back in when the cold caught it. She thought she'd rather be too warm than too cold and hurriedly got in. Her skin reddened under the heat, making her cringe, but as she got use to it, she sat back and relaxed. She lay her head back into the indention that was in the wall of the hot tub and looked up at the sky. Since she'd moved to Kyoto, she'd always thought that it had the most beautiful stars in the sky ever. Now, as she looked up into this some what remote location, she stars shone brighter than she'd ever seen them, as if they were straining against the darkness to not be completely extinguished. She smiled up at it, feeling like it smiled back when a star glimmered to her.

Something caught her attention in a window and she looked up to see the gorgeous white haired man looking through the window. When her eyes settled on him, his came to her and something passed through them, or at least to Rin. They stared intensely at each other for what seemed like eternity before he snapped the window shut. Rin frowned and got out, feeling somewhat disturbed by the emotions that had passed through her. She hadn't even had a whole conversation with the guy, yet she felt she'd known him for years, centuries even.

She grabbed her towel from a nearby chair and wrapped it around her. She hurried up the stairs passing the door the man had been in as she went. The door opened and she almost jumped out of her skin, turning quickly. He was looking down at her, so close she could almost feel the heat from his body.

"H-hello," she said, backing up.

He raised an eyebrow at her and then his expression was stoic again.

She started moving form his view, inching her way toward her door all the way down the hall.

"Mind if I walk you to your room?" he asked, his voice making her knees want to buckle.

She just stared at him dumbly as she continued to inch her way past him, accidentally dropping her towel. She blushed a deep rosy color, retrieving her towel.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's all right," he said.

She started walking, not noticing that he was following her in her haste to be away from his scrutiny and the presence that made her want to press her lips against his. As she kept on walking, she felt him brush her arm, sending delighted shivers and she looked up with startled eyes at the man. He looked down at her with a blank stare that, instead of warning her away, made her want to see what lay beneath that vacant stare. Her eyes searched his until he raised an eyebrow in amusement, making her look away in.

He was doing what seemed a lot like following her, making her very uneasy. When, finally she made it to her door, she turned and he was still there.

"Um, thanks?" Rin said, posing it as a question.

He bowed over her hand, and, as if as a last thought, kissed her hand gently. He stood up straight and turned on his heels, walking quickly away from her.

Rin stared in the direction he'd left long after he'd gone into his room and the lights had gone out. When she looked back down at her hand, it was still tingling, spreading through her hand and making her feel giddy. She tucked it close to her chest and hurried inside her room, closing the door and sinking against it, sighing.


	15. Chapter 15

Rin lugged her bags into the trunk of the car, struggling with the last one violently before giving up and setting it on the ground. She huffed from the effort before turning and starting towards the building. Her footsteps faltered when she saw the man of her dreams in front of her again. His actions were a little stalkerish but instead of being scared she felt a thrill. His mouth was curved slightly and his eyebrow was raised. She stuck her chin up, not liking the patronizing expression as she continued on to her room to check for anything else.

"Would you like some help with that last one?" she heard him ask.

She looked at him but kept on walking with her head held high.

She saw him start walking in the general direction of her car, but she ignored it in favor of continuing on to her room. When she'd gather the last of her things and was making her way down to her car, the white haired god was leaning against it casually and her trunk was shut, obviously with her other bag in it. She kept walking towards him, stopping in front of him.

"You didn't have to do that," she said softly.

He shrugged indifferently, "I don't mind."

She smiled at him.

"So where are you heading off to in such a hurry?" he asked offhandedly.

"Tokyo," she said, starting around her car.

"Oh," he said, more to himself than to her.

"Oh what?" she asked confused.

"Nothing. Have a safe trip," he said, his face and voice as apathetic as ever.

She started getting in her car, when the gut wrenching realization that she might never see him again made her stop. She looked over at him, and, in the spur of the moment, hurried around the car, stopping before him. She looked up at him and pulled his face down to hers. Before she had time to think about it and reconsider, she planted her lips on his, giving him, what she hoped, was a sweet kiss. She molded herself to that muscular chest and melted when she felt his heat. Her knees began to buckle and, just like he'd done at their first encounter, he put his arms around her to steady her, pulling her even closer. Her hands went up into his hair and she pulled him closer. Reluctantly, she let him go and untangled her self from him.

"I'll never forget you, whoever you are," she said, hurrying to her car before he could say anything.

As she drove down the empty road, the feeling as she drove farther and farther away form the man hurt her. She wanted to be near him again, and she had no idea why. For one she didn't know him and for two these feelings were unwarranted on those grounds. She sounded just like a lawyer when she thought like that, just like Kagome.

When she finally entered Tokyo, she had never been more thankful to get out of a car in her life. Driving was exhausting.

She pulled the address out of her purse along with a map of Tokyo. After about an hour of wondering around, she finally found Kagome's apartment building. She buzzed the room and Kagome's voice came up on the speaker.

"Kagome Higurashi," she said in greeting.

"It's Rin. Can you let me in?" Rin asked.

"Oh, yeah hurry up! I've been waiting forever for you to get here!" she said excitedly as the door was buzzed open.

She hurried up the stairs to the right apartment number and knocked on the door impatiently. When it was opened, there stood a girl she'd seen a few times before but didn't really know.

"Hello, Rin," she said with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry but…" Rin started to say, but was interrupted.

"Oh, I know. I'm Sango. You only met me a couple of times," Sango said with a bright smile, ushering her in. Rin smiled back at her and walked in.

Kagome had just started out of her room, her hair wet from what seemed to be a shower. She looked up at Rin and, as she ran to her, almost tripped over her black sofa. Rin giggled as she was gathered into her strong, safe arms as was surrounded by her reassuring scent.

"How are you Rin? You're about ten times prettier than you were last time I saw you, a lot prettier than me," Kagome said with a smile, smoothing Rin's hair away from her face.

Rin looked at Kagome, noting the obvious difference in appearance. Kagome had gotten even more beautiful than Rin could remember her body leaner and more fluid when she moved. There was a difference in her presence, demanding, more so than it had been before. There was a quiet, dangerous aura surrounding her, like she'd been through something that she kept inside and had prepared to face it again and come away victorious. It was this that somewhat disturbed Rin for some reason. She couldn't grasp what it was, but some thing about her seemed sad.

Sango said something about a guy named Inuyasha and the sadness in Kagome's eyes disappeared for a moment.

"I'm fine Kagome. And you are much prettier than me," Rin said with a sincere smile.

Kagome smiled and let go of the girl.

"anyway, I couldn't wait to see you, Kagome, so I left my things in my car. I'll go get them," Rin said, going out the door and down to her car.

A car drove up beside her, a sleek Mercedes, and out came a silver haired man with small dog ears on his head. He looked over at her small sports car as he got out and her heart nearly stopped when she thought it was the man. It wasn't, but they did bear a striking resemblance, but this man was Hanyou.

He looked her car over and then looked her over. He whistled at the car. "Nice ride," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

He walked over beside her and she noticed that the attraction she'd felt for the other man did not transfer over to this man, even when they did resemble each other. This man was noticeably different, arrogant.

He looked her over once more. "So, you busy later?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually. I have a recently acquired appointment to kick an annoying man in the balls and you just made the top spot," Rin said snappily.

"Chill. I was kidding. I'm taken anyway," he said, shrugging.

She shot him a glare as she pulled more bags onto her arms. She watched as the man went into the apartment building. Rin huffed and lugged more onto her scrawny arms, trying as hard as she could to keep her shoulders in her sockets. She buzzed Kagome again and opened the door, climbing laboriously up the stairs. When she knocked on the door, Kagome opened it and Rin's arms almost collapsed with the effort to hold them. She dropped all her bags, one landing on Kagome's foot, making her cry out in pain.

"What the hell's going on?" she heard a rough, somewhat angry voice say, getting closer.

Kagome looked down at her bare feet, examining her toe. There was a blur of silver before the man from outside was standing next to Kagome, his arm around her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, my sister just dropped some stuff," Kagome said as she began picking up the bags.

"I can get them. You have guests," Rin said, blushing a fiery red.

Kagome giggled and loaded more bags onto her lean arms. "I can help, Honey. Inuyasha is here all the time and Sango has been here for a couple weeks. You're the guest right now," she said sweetly.

"So… Where should I put my bags?" Rin asked.

Kagome smiled excitedly, ushering her to a room. When the door was opened, there was a beautiful room, with like blue walls and pictures of Mama Higurashi, Souta, and Kagome. The bed was a deep blue, with silk bed sheets and matching comforter. Rin smiled at the room. It was what she'd always dreamed of.

Rin turned to Kagome, still smiling. "Did you make this room?" she asked dazedly.

Kagome smiled, nodding her head. Rin threw herself into her arms as if she was till thirteen years old. Kagome welcomed her with out question.

"Thank you so much, sister," Rin said.

"You're welcome, sister," Kagome reciprocated.

There was a loud, rather arrogant voice, coming from the direction of the living room and it seemed be mingled with an angry female voice that rivaled it. The female voice was fuming, with a promise of pain laced in with the husky quality of her voice that temper had brought to it.

"What's going on?" Rin asked as she followed Kagome towards the voices.

"Oh, they always fight," Kagome said in explanation.

When they got to the scene, Sango and Inuyasha were standing nose to nose staring each other down as they screamed. Kagome walked forward, Rin hanging back at the look of Inuyasha's teeth being bared.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly.

He looked at her, the anger gone for a second, eyebrows raised as if to say `what?'

"If you don't stop," she continued in her sweet tone, "I'm going to hang you by your dick like a piñata and beat you with a broom to see how much candy comes out."

He balked, his eyes widening before he stepped away from Sango, uttering a "Keh," under his breath.

Sango almost couldn't believe her dear, sweet friend had said those words, but, as it registered, she burst into gales of laughter, doubling over. Kagome gave her a stern look before turning back to Rin, who looked just as shocked as everyone else.

"I have to get to work because I was only on break, so I'll see you around seven," Kagome said as she went out.

"I guess I'll go to work too. Sesshoumaru's always saying how I should be more devoted to my job and some other bull shit," Inuyasha said, picking up his jacket from the back of the couch and left, shooting one last glare at Sango as he went.

Sango stuck her tongue out childishly at the Hanyou as he walked out before she turned around and started towards one of the three rooms.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," she said, shutting the door.

Rin went into her room also, looking around with a swell of joy. She looked over at the dresser. There on top of it was a manila envelope. She picked it up. It was thick, kind of heavy. She opened it.

Inside was a packet and on the front it read "No Tama High Student Handbook". She set that aside and pulled out another smaller packet. On it, it gave her name, her new address, her social, and it listed classes she would be taking, the period numbers listed to the right of the class name. She looked it over, seeing that Kagome had picked all the classes she would've picked. She too set that aside, pulling the last even smaller packet from the envelope. It was a map that depicted three stories of what could only be the school itself. On it, her class routes were marked.

`I guess I'm starting school in two days,' she thought to herself, then, thinking with heavy sarcasm, `Joy.'

Rin decided she'd go take a trip to her new school, just to see what it looked like. She got in her car, the powerful engine running, making her shiver. She pulled the map out of her console and looked it over, finding the school. It was right next to a building that said Taisho Inc. She started driving in that general direction.

Sango couldn't rid her mind of the image of a man with dark black hair, light blue eyes and a lecherous smile. It swam in her head, not leaving or wavering. `Miroku,' she thought. She hadn't seen him in almost two years but the image was not marred by the time apart.

`No, you have to stop thinking about him,' Sango scolded herself, `he did that to you, not the other way around.' The thoughts pained her as she remembered why he and her were not…together. She figured it would've happened anyway, with the way he was. He'd fooled her into thinking he'd changed. She grimaced at the slight ache the thought caused.

She couldn't change the past and now she was with out him.

Rin had gotten lost somewhere between confusing intersections. Now she was driving behind a kind of large skyscraper that had an emblem on the fence that said T inc. She looked at it carefully, realization dawning on her as she slapped her forehead and turned up a street, driving directly in front of the tall building. As she did, a figure caught her eyes and pulled at her heart. This tall figure was standing next to her sister's boyfriend, and they looked exactly alike. The man had a gorgeous, busty woman on his arm that walked with such elegance that she knew without a doubt was youkai also. Her breath caught and she felt the little green monster rear his ugly head.

As she was heading directly in front of them, the man's golden eyes shot up and held hers. She lifted her chin and returned the looked before continuing to drive on, making her tires squeal. She stopped not far away and came to a shrieking halt in front of her new school aware of the eyes on her, one pair beautiful amber that she couldn't get out of her head and that…was with a attractive woman that eyed him with adoration.

She picked up her purse and looked in the direction that felt as though a high powered magnet was pulling her towards. The youkai male with the glorious silver hair was walking he way, eyes transfixed on her. She laughed inside, sneering at him before turning and heading towards her school quickly. Even with his strong nose, he'd never be able to find her in a place that had almost a million other scents clinging to it. It was not happening and she wouldn't let it.

She hurried up the huge amount of steps, aware that he was gaining quickly. She smiled to herself. `If he wants a game of cat and mouse then he could play the blind cat,' she thought, using the small amount of miko powers that had come from Kagome's side of the family to mask her presence and scent.

Kagome, Rin knew, held nearly every bit of the family miko powers because she was a direct descendent of the priestess Midiroku. Rin had often felt those powers within Kagome, struggling to break through the barrier she unknowingly put on them. It was only a matter of time before Kagome's powers burst forth and that time was rapidly approaching.

Rin broken form her revere when she heard the doors open in the hall she'd just vacated. Now she hid in a very dark hall that looked to be barely used.

She heard him snarl, she guessed from the realization that she would be hard to find. To be quite frank, she didn't want to be found, nor did she want to play this dangerous game. She peeked and started down the hall she was in slowly. At the end, there was a set of stairs that were made of very old wood. It creaked as she stepped up on them.

She kept following it until she came to the very top where a huge bell that hung above a beautiful platform with benches and greek pillars holding up a pointed roof resided. It was open between the four pillars and made moderately safe by an iron guard rail. It looked out over Tokyo with bright, open eyes and Rin smiled.

She hadn't even noticed when her miko powers had failed her and her presence was suddenly revealed along with her scent. She had only come to realize it when a presence made itself known with a growl. She gasped and turned quickly. The youkai stood less than ten feet away and had come from a completely different, very obvious entrance. Hers, however was hard, even for her, to find.

His eyes were red and he looked wild and sexy standing in front of her with an apparent bulge in his pants. She couldn't help but to become aroused just by the sight. He seemed to smell it and took it as an invitation as he started moving closer. She backed up, but he was faster, pushing her up against the pillar directly behind her.

He pressed against her, his obvious arousal pressing against her belly. She hadn't expected he'd do this, hadn't even expected that he'd follow her into the school, but here he was with lust in his eyes.

He had left the busty brunette for Rin who only wore a C cup and was so thin you could lose her if she stood sideways. She felt a weird sort of triumph.

His mouth latched onto the sensitive skin at her neck and she let him. She couldn't help but moan and bare her neck further to his lips. He moved her over to one of the benches and laid her down on it, looking upon her with red hazed wonder. She looked at him the same way.

His hands began moving over her, and it felt as though one of her dreams had made itself real. They worked with skill at her breast, peaking them and sending electricity to her core. Rin gasped and arched off the bench. He was bent between her legs that were bowed and touching the ground because she was too tall for it. His trouser-clad erection was right in front of her center and she rubbed it against her and felt the heat pool between her legs. His hands were moving down towards her jeans until they were inside, pushing into her delicate panties and to her moist heat. He began to rub her there, teaching her a rhythm that she moved her hips to.

After her clit was stimulated, he kept rubbing it while sticking one finger into her, making her moan again. As she was beginning to reach orgasm, something dawned on her. She was going to let some guy whose name she didn't even know take her virginity? He probably was in love with that woman but was only trying to get a quick fuck.

Then she woke up.

She was driving towards the school and was seeing this man that her heart yearned for with another woman. She'd been fantasizing about something that couldn't come true. And anyway, she wasn't even seventeen yet. He was wearing a business suit which meant he probably was in his late twenties or early thirties. She could never happen and the realization made her heart hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

_O.K. guys. I know it's been forEVER since I last put a new chapter up. I'm sorry. I just __started__ high school and it sucks, but I'm adjusting. I've found a little time to write so I should have a new chapter every few weeks. I know, it's not good enough, but I'll have to do until exams are over and I can BREATH without worrying myself to death. Hope you like this chapter!_

Inuyasha could feel part of himself tugging towards a girl that was, no doubt, pouring over legal files. He wanted to go to her, to be near her and look at her. But he couldn't. He wouldn't let himself. No matter how much he become attached to her in their sort relationship, he couldn't bring himself to become more attached. He'd had many relationships since Kikyou and he hadn't thought that her betrayal had been such a big deal until he'd started dating again. Now he couldn't stand to be tied down, to be hurt again.

All he was doing was sitting his lazy ass in an office while his brother had a meeting that, in the assholes opinion, he was not ready to attend. `Fuck him,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he got up and gathered his coat. He went down to his Lexus, starting the powerful engine and driving off to the nearest reclusive bar in sight. When he'd parked his car in front, he went inside and sat down on a barstool.

"What'll it be?" a fat man with a five o'clock shadow asked, as if he could care less.

Inuyasha smiled wryly. "Vodka shot. Keep em comin," he said as he lowered his head on his arms.

Every time Kagome entered his mind, there were two distinct voices her heard. One was an animalistic purr as he thought of Kagome's angelic face and shining blue eyes that looked at him with such trust. Then there was the other voice that told him Kagome was just playing with him and that he should call it quits. Inuyasha was pretty sure he wasn't crazy, despite the goddamn voices.

As he downed drink after drink, the voices subsided and his mind was clear and he could think, not straight, but without interference from "the voices". As he was downing another shot, a hand was placed warmly on his thigh, making him jump a little.

His head shot hazardly around to find who the aberrant limb belonged to and came nose to nose with someone from his past…someone who was better left there in his opinion.

"Yashi, baby, long time, no see," Kikyou said seductively.

One voice in his head growled menacingly, coming to life with anger, making the other's voice come back too.

`Hello, sexy,' he heard the other voice say in a smug voice.

But little did he know that that two word sentence also burst from his lips, making Kikyou laugh and climb in his lap.

Inuyasha was so drunk he had no idea what was going on. He was wondering why this huge slut, with her fake implants and silicon-filled lips would be on top of him. He was also meditating on an even bigger conundrum: why his dick sudden jumped up and nipped the whore right in the ass. Inuyasha hissed, but couldn't find the words to tell her to fuck off.

It was like the second voice, what he figured to be his survival instinct, kicked in at the opportunity to distance himself from Kagome. Inuyasha watched in a daze as his arms were wrapped around the girl's tiny waist, just under her overdone breasts.

"More like long time, no fuck," came the smug reply as Inuyasha watched through hooded eyes. `seriously, are you trying to kill me?' he thought to himself, trying to will his arms to unwrap from this girl's body.

She giggled, failing to make it sound sexy, pushing her breasts further into his face. "Your right. As always," she said, tracing a finger down his chest, going lower and lower until he wanted to rip her hand away and push her to the ground.

Her palm skimmed against his member, making him arch. He didn't know why the fuck he was acting this way, when he was so obviously repulsed by this STD infested ho-bag. But the repulsion was only inside his mind, hiding from her. Outside, he was acting like a total horn-dog and he had no idea why.

"how about, we go to your place. I haven't seen the inside of your new house," she said, coming to whisper in his ear, "Or your bedroom." She licked the shell of his ear, making him want to vomit.

"Well, we can't have that, now, can we?" he said, his face contorted into a drunken smirk.

"Well, I can see that you can't drive so, give me your car keys. I'll take us there," she said, her hand going from the front of his pants to his pocket, reaching inside to get his keys, making sure to give his penis a brush of her fingers. `I should be puking right now, laughing at her stupidity, not getting hard, not promising her a ride on my silk sheets.'

Kikyou got off his lap, and he followed out of the door to his car. She helped him in when he swayed trying to get the door open, then climbed into the driver's side.

"What's the address?" she asked, giving him a coy smile and reaching over to rub his thigh, way to close to his private area.

He gave it to her without thinking. Then, he thought about Kagome, about how devastated she would be if she found out, about how empty his life would be without her. And…He snapped out of…somewhat.

"Kikyou," he slurred, "I…thanks for driving me but…" he tried to say, his head aching, making it hard to think.

"You'll be thanking me more later," she said with a wicked smile.

Inuyasha groaned in revulsion, which Kikyou must have taken the wrong way because she was rubbing him again.

"I can't wait either, Yashi. We'll be there any minute, though," Kikyou said.

"No…wait," he tried to say, but couldn't say it loud enough.

They pulled up in his drive way and she went around to help him get out, helping him up the walk. Inuyasha opened the door and, as quickly as he could in his drunken state, turned and blocked her way.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll call you a cab," he said, barely understandable.

She just pushed past him and pulled him towards the couch, pushing him down and straddling him. She started to kiss him, leaving saliva trails as she slopped down his neck, taking his shirt off him. He tried to push her off but the woman was not budging. She swirled her tongue around his nipples and kissed down his abs to his happy trail, tugging at the button of his pants.

Inuyasha's heart hammered as he heard someone fumbling at the door, and he hoped to GOD it was just Miroku as the key was slipped into the lock and turned.

The door was pushed open and Inuyasha's life turned to shit as Kagome looked down at the bag she was holding it, adjusting it on her arm before scanning the room and freezing. Her eyes glazed over with tears and her mouth opened as if she was about to say something. Then they flashed at the buxom brunette sitting on him.

"What the FUCK is going on here?" she yelled as if she couldn't believe it.

Kikyou looked back at Kagome before smiling maliciously and sticking her hand in his pants, brushing his dick and making him hiss. Kagome lost it. She threw down the bag she had, her eyes flashing with rage as she advanced on the other woman.

She picked the woman clean up off the couch, dangling in mid air almost before throwing her down to the floor. When Kikyou was off the floor, she charged Kagome, landing and punch to her face before Kagome pulled some Karate shit and grabbed the other woman's arm, twisting behind her to land a punch to her ribs, effectively breaking one. She twisted the arm over, flipping her over onto her back. Kagome quickly straddled the girl and wailed on her face. When her anger had somewhat receded, Kagome picked up the limp, beaten woman, carrying her out to Inuyasha's doorstep and throwing her there, locking the door and calling the cops to report an intruder.

Then, she stalked over the couch, raising a fist in the air to hit Inuyasha, looking down into his red face, his blood shot eyes, hearing labored breath. Something was wrong. He looked sick.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Why are you panting?" she asked, her voice filled with angry concern.

She placed her palm on his forehead, feeling the intense heat there. "You're burning up!" she said in panick, "You need a doctor!" she said.

"No doctor…Sesshoumaru," he said, pointing at his phone.

She picked it up, found his brother's phone number, and called it.

"Yes, half breed?" the man on the other line said.

"Um… no this is Kagome. Inuyasha is…sick. I don't know how or why, but he is. I need you to come over and see about him. He told me to call you when I suggested a doctor," Kagome said in a rush.

"Be over in a minute," the man said in a no nonsense manner before hanging up.

Kagome put down the phone before pacing the room. "See if we ever have sex again you stupid asshole! I can't believe this.

"Your such a pig… As soon as your brother gets here I'm leaving!" Kagome yelled at the indisposed man on the couch.

She was trying to be angry, trying not to let the hurt show. Trying not to be vulnerable.

She turned away form him as the tears started and images of him with Kikyou flowed through her brain. She'd just given him her virginity not even a week ago and since then, they hadn't had any sexual contact except a kiss on their rare dates between their demanding jobs. She felt betrayed.

He coughed and groaned, making her anger and self pity fly out the window as she rushed to his side to see if he was okay. The second she was bent over him trying to see if she could do anything to help him, his arm snaked out, pulling her on top of him and hugging her to his flushed body. She tried pushing her self off him but he held her fast to him, never wanting to let go because he knew, without a doubt, that she would be gone by the time he woke up tomorrow, he knew that she would never speak to him again.

After awhile, she grew tired of fighting him and just lay limp, wanting to forget all this happened but knowing she could never look at him the same ever again. What hurt the most were the feeling she was trying to suppress, the feelings she was trying to deny. But there was no denying the one ultimate fact in her mind: she loved him, so much that it hurt.

Finally, there was a knock at the door and Kagome extricated herself from Inuyasha to answer it. In the doorway stood the most beautiful man she'd ever met. He looked just like Inuyasha, except that his features were more severe and he had markings on his face. He brushed lithely past her to stand by his brother.

"Moron. I see you've been drinking again," Sesshoumaru said.

"Shut up, Fluff," Inuyasha said in a pained voice, "Just fix this shit."

"What ever," Sesshoumaru said, pulling out a syringe that already had a yellowish, tick liquid in it. He stuck the syringe into a vein in Inuyasha's arm and pushed the liquid in.

"You should be alive in the morning," Sesshoumaru said, glaring at his brother, "I will not, again, explain the effect alcohol has on your hanyou system. I just ask that you refrain from excessive drinking. A few shots won't kill you, but more than six will. Get some rest, Imbecile. I'll be back to check on you in the morning." Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome. "May I escort you out?" he asked, chancing a glance at Inuyasha with shining golden eyes, the only hint of his mischief.

Inuyasha started to protest, but shut up when Kagome answered. "Yes. Just give me a few minutes alone with Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru nodded and headed for the bathroom. Kagome came to stand by Inuyasha. "I'll be back to check on you in the morning, but I guess you know that will be the last time you see me, right?" Kagome said, trying to brave a little smile and a giggle as her eyes watered with heart break and her voice cracked with emotion.

"Kagome, I…" Inuyasha tried to say, but was cut off.

"No, Inuyasha. You'll just make it worse. Let's…just call it what it is…over," Kagome said, turning to leave. Her hand was caught in a large one and she was pulled over Inuyasha to his lips. They were soft and warm as they desperately moved over her own, drinking her in before someone cleared their throat.

Kagome quickly turned around to see the other white haired man standing in the living room doorway with an eyebrow cocked. Kagome smiled with embarrassment before giving Inuyasha an impersonal peck on the forehead and making her way over to Sesshoumaru, who extended his arm and she took it.

"Good night, halfbreed," Sesshoumaru called over his shoulder.

"Bye asshole," Inuyasah called back, his face showing his anger.

Kagome stopped Sesshoumaru at the door. "Um…Mr. Takahashi, would you like to drive over to my place? It's not too far and you look exhausted," Kagome said, looking him over with obvious, rapt appreciation. He didn't look exhausted at all, she just wanted to give Inuyasha a taste of his own medicine.

"I would love to," Sesshoumaru said, giving Inuyasha a smirk before closing the door behind them. Then, he heard the laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome opened the door to her apartment, motioning for Sesshoumaru to follow and closed the door.

"Sango! Rin! I'm home!" Kagome called through the house, "Oh, sorry. You may sit if you want, Mr. Takahashi."

Sango ran out of her room and jumped on Kagome. "Kagome! I have so much to tell you! I just finished it and it looks Fabulous! And today at the college we…" Sango started to ramble before cutting herself off, looking at the gorgeous man on the couch.

"Oh…sorry Sango. This is Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru this is Sango" Kagome said.

"Nice to meet you," Sesshoumaru said in his stoic voice.

"Likewise," Sango said, in awe at the beautiful creature before her.

"Where's Rin?" Kagome asked.

"She's studying. Apparently, some asshole teacher is giving them a trig test, and she won't have herself making anything less than a frickin' A+," Sango said in a offhanded tone.

"Well…I want her out of that room. She has all night to study," Kagome said, winking, "I want her to meet Mr. Takahashi."

"O.k.," Sango said, hurrying to open Rin's door, "Kags want you out of your room!"

"I'm so busy! If I don't get an A+ on this test, It will bring my whole trig grade down to an A- and I can't get a scholarship to go to America and attend Harvard because I'm not the best!" Rin whined as she came out of her room.

She stopped dead, staring at the man sitting on their black couch.

"Rin, this is Mr. Takahashi," Kagome said, pushing her toward the couch.

"Uh…I really should be going, sis," Rin said, squirming away from him.

"Rin, don't be rude," Kagome said, pushing Rin down on the couch by her shoulders.

"But, Kag…" Rin started to say.

"No Rin. You have to keep him company," Sango jumped in, "I just HAVE to show Kagome my finished design. It can't wait or I'll die."

"But…You…I…Fine!" Rin said, crossing her arms over her skimpy pajamas. `Damn… he can see straight down my shirt! I wish I hadn't been stupid at the hotel.'

The two other woman left, leaving Rin with the greek god. `Great!' she thought sarcastically.

"So… I really should be studying," Rin said.

Sesshoumaru raised a sarcastic eyebrow, "you weren't so eager to get away from me at the hotel," he said.

Rin sputtered before getting up. "You're a jerk! Wow. I'm bad a picking men to perpetually torment my mind."

"Ah! So, you do remember the kiss!" he said, his eyes glittering.

"Nope. It was probably the worst kiss in my memory. You just stood there!" Rin said smirking.

"Well, with the inexperienced way you kissed me, you probably have little, if any, kissing history worth remembering," he said checking his watch to hide his sneer.

"Ditto!" Rin whisper/screamed.

She heard Sango and Kagome laughing as they came out of Sango's room. "You say anything about that kiss," Rin whispered with a cheery smile on her face, "and I'll castrate you!"

"Haha," Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone.

"Can I please go study now, Kags? Rin asked in a pleading tone.

"feh..,Fine!" Kagome said.

"Nice to meet you mister, um…" Rin said, intentionally fumbling with his name.

"Sesshoumaru," he said blankly.

"Oh, yeah, Sakutarou," Rin said.

"Sesshoumaru, Rin. His name is Seshomaru," Kagome said.

"Satonori, sorry. Well, Night!" Rin said as she left.

"Sorry," Kagome said.

"It's fine. I should be going anyway," Sesshoumaru said, standing and bowing before leaving.

He had the intense urge to get into that girl's room and show her who she was dealing with. Maybe he should! She'd treated him…

He was already making his way outside and up the wall to her window before he could finish the thought. She was sitting on her bed, her short shorts riding up her…tight ass. Her creamy legs were hanging over the side of her bed and books were lain out in front of her, her cleavage showing as she leaned over them. He heard her cell phone ring and she picked it up quickly.

"Hello?" Rin said into her phone.

She groaned as someone said something. "I told you I DO NOT want to go out with you!" Rin almost yelled into the phone.

"I don't care! I barely know you! I don't want to date you. At all. Leave me alone!" Rin said as she closed the phone.

Sesshoumaru snuck through the window and stood over her as she did trig problems.

"You did that one wrong," he whispered in her ear.

Her head whipped around, effectively smacking him in the jaw.

"Ow!" Rin whined as her hand came up to cover the already rising bump on her head, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Who do you think you are, offending me like that?" he asked immediately.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I tried to be polite, given the awkward circumstances, but you persisted in being a jackass," Rin said.

He grabbed her and pulled her from the bed, pinning her arms behind her back. "There you go again," he said gruffly.

"You have no right to restrain me in my room!" she yelled at him, struggling against his superior strength.

"You have no right to insult me," he said, in her ear seductively, "so we're even.

"You do know that if Kagome comes in here and sees you, she'll beat you within an inch of you life, right?" Rin said through clenched teeth.

"Of course I do!" he said heatedly.

"Then, let me go and kindly get out of my Bedroom!" Rin said, trying again to get away.

Sesshoumaru captured her lips in what was suppose to be a punishing kiss, but only served to make Rin gasp and lean into him. He wrapped his arms around her, releasing her arm and holding her up so that she wouldn't topple over. She sighed and wrapped her arms around.

Rin was so completely caught up in the kiss she hadn't thought about what would be wrong. Now, it nagged at her drugged mind until finally it broke through the haze to the forefront: he had an extremely pretty girlfriend.

"STOP!" she said, pushed herself away from him as forcefully as was possible for her human body against his obviously superior strength. He didn't hold her where she didn't want to be, letting her go. Her knees were still weak and she fell backward onto bed and let out a puff of air.

"Get out," she said quietly.

He looked at her, his eyebrows raised as if to ask, "YOU are rejecting ME?"

"Just go," she said to the bedspread.

He nodded. "Is there any particular reason?"

"Reason for what?" she asked, pulling her shirt down.

"For wanting me to leave so abruptly," he said as if saying "DUH!"

"First: you're not suppose to be in here. Second: You have a girlfriend and shouldn't be macking on me," Rin said, "I'd like to say let the window hit on the way out, but I think it's highly unlikely so lets just hope you fall four stories."

He huffed before climbing through the window and disappearing.

`Thank god,' she thought to herself, taking a shaky breath before getting up.

"I feel so dirty."

She pulled off her clothes on the way to her bathroom, not knowing there were two amber eyes following the progress of her strip to the bathroom. She vowed she would never let him in her heart. She didn't anticipate the next few weeks.

Kagome woke up the next morning with grim determination. Yes, her job said she was Inuyasha's client, but it didn't say that it had to be her that met with him. She still had to go in and check on him, but hopefully he would still be asleep.

"RIN!" Kagome yelled out of her bedroom door.

"What? I'm trying to get ready for school," Rin called, a straightening iron in her hand and half her hair sleek and straight while the other half was a ratty mess.

"When you're done, we need to talk," Kagome said, ducking back into her room to get ready also.

Sango had woken up early to and gotten dressed in one of her own creations, a cobalt blue v-neck silk dress with a slit all the way up to the top of her thigh. She had a pretty blue long coat to match and set off her eyes and made her now softly curly hair look even darker next to the contrast.

She'd arrived at the college early with her sketches and art books and swathes of multicolor fabric and had set to work early on a new design that had come to her early that morning.

As she was sketching the neckline, she heard footsteps behind her. There was an undeniable presence behind her and after finishing the torso sketch, she turned in her swivel chair to be pinned in place by cerulean eyes that held so many emotions she didn't dare decipher.

"Can I help you?" Sango said coolly.

"Umm…yes. I was looking for Sango. I heard she was enrolled at this school. Do you know where I might find her?" Miroku said in his silky voice.

"I'm sorry she isn't available," Sango said, going back to her drawing with renewed interest.

"Is she here at the moment?" Miroku asked again. Always the stubborn one. Sango could feel her heart ache at just his voice.

"Yes," Sango said as she quickly pulled a swab of fabric over to see how it would look on the dress.

"Where?" He asked, making Sango growl.

"She is drawing and you are interrupting her! Now if you'll excuse me," Sango said.

"Sango?" Miroku asked in alarm.

"Yes! And your annoying me," Sango jumped out of her seat, "Can you please leave me to my work?"

"You don't recognize me?" he asked.

"Well you don't recognize me so why should I be bothered to recognize you," Sango said aloofly.

"Oh…You're still sore," Miroku said, his eyes glinting with mischief.

Sango huffed. "Miroku I never did like your antics. I'm busy."

"You're still mad at me," he said, a slow smile coming to his face.

Sango was absolutely sickened. How he could make light of what he'd done to her was beyond her. "Are…you…kidding me?"

Miroku's eyes changed from mischief to shock as he saw the tears that had slowly started to form.

"Just get away from me! I told you I never wanted to see you again!" Sango said, gathering her stuff and hurrying to leave.

He was quickly behind her and trying to grab her arm.

"Miroku, I'm not the stupid little naïve girl you screwed over in High school. Why don't you just drop dead?"

"I can see you don't look the same but you sure as hell act the same. That's the only difference I see," he said, a smirk on his face.

"I can name about a million ways I'm different," she said.

"Name One!" he said.

"I'm not a virgin," she said, giving him a cruel smile.

He stopped in his tracks. "What!"

"I'm twenty-one. You expect me to stay a virgin?" Sango asked, "Well, actually it was after the incident."

"You hopped into bed with someone after you refused to do it with me?" he asked angrily.

"Yup. He was good too," Sango said, opening the door and leaving him standing there like an idiot.

`Serves him right. It may have been a lie, but at least he'll leave me alone.' She opened the door to a private room and began working on her designs again.

"Please Rin!" Kagome whined as Rin gathered her stuff for school.

"No! I can't do it!" Rin said.

"Rin…I can't face him. I'll even pay you!" Kagome begged.

Rin stopped. She looked over at Kagome. "If you can't face him, I guess I can. The plus is the pay but remember I'm only doing this for you."

"O.k. Just drive over there after school. Tell them your filling in for Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said, giving Rin a huge hug before they both grabbed their keys and left.

Kagome hopped quickly into her car and headed grudgingly to Inuyasha's house, trying to calm her heart that was pulsing in pain.

She used the key to get in and silently closed the door behind her, looking toward the couch where she'd left him last night, but there was just a rumpled blanket where she'd left him. She ventured towards his room to look for him where she found him, barely covered by a towel, his chest slick with water, his hair cascading down his back in wet tendrils.

She gasped before closing the door, going to sit on the couch, hoping there was no sign of the red flush that usually accompanied these encounters.

The door was opened soon after, a still equally wet and half-naked hanyou coming curiously out of his room before stopping short to see her sitting on the couch, her eyes on the floor.

Inuyasha had come out of his room after hearing a noise while he was in the process of getting dressed. He found Kagome sitting on the couch, her head down. She looked gorgeous, her hair flowing straight down her back in milk chocolate waves, her body encompassed in a black v-neck shirt, short skirt and strapped heels, a black fitted jacket with a white flower on the shoulder.

"I didn't really think you'd come," he said quietly.

Kagome looked up, her face red and slightly pale, trying to keep her eyes on his face. He noticed this and was deeply satisfied before reminding himself of their grim issues.

"I promised didn't I?" she said in a faint voice, "I just wanted to make sure you were o.k. I hope you're feeling better."

"Yeah. That kind of stuff just lasts a couple hours," he said softly.

"Well, If your alright then, I should be heading to work," Kagome said with a small smile.

"Kagome, I…" he said, but she cut him off with a painful breath and expression that made his heart clench.

"Inuyasha, there's nothing you could say. Please, at least try to make this easier on me," she said, fishing something out of his pocket before laying something cold in his hand and wrapping his fingers around it.

She turned and was about to go, before turning back, a pained look on her face.

"I just wanted you to know that I had put my complete faith in you…and you let me down. You don't know how much that hurts. So, before you go trying to change things, just know that I can NEVER completely trust you again…and that makes me sadder than anything that has happened during this relationship," Kagome said, her eyes finally looking into his, and there he saw an expression he'd never seen on this happy girl's face since highschool. She looked so vulnerable and alone, like the time he'd found Naraku sexually harassing her. She looked so small and fragile. But, the look was soon gone and a look of grim determination replaced it. Now, she looked like a brave warrior princess, her face set to keep him out. She turned and left without another word. And he stood there for a long time, cursing himself for what he'd done…


	18. Chapter 18

Rin had a semi-normal day at school, not including when she'd found a boy in her first period class checking her out under her skirt when he "Fell". Kanna, her best friend, had just laughed as she bashed the boy's head in with her high heeled foot. Rin had giggled and smirked at him before leaving him on the floor.

When she got back in, she changed out of her jeans and v-neck and into a white wrap sweater, a pair of tight skinny jeans, and some peep-toe pumps that made her legs even more defined in the dark wash jeans. She curled her straightened hair and put on light makeup before grabbing her keys form the bowl on the table and getting in her car, heading out towards the Takahashi company skyscraper.

She pulled into the parking area, and walked up through the doors towards reception.

"May I help you?" the older woman across the desk asked sternly.

"Yes. I'm here as a replacement for Kagome Higurashi, she called ahead," Rin said, her voice annoyed.

"Well, you may go on up to the eighteenth floor, but you might have to wait on Mr. Takahashi. He might be busy," the hawk-like woman said disdainfully.

Rin gave her a mocking smile before pressing the button for an elevator. When one finally came, there was Inuyasha. He looked at her questioningly.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm here to see you, to take notes and stuff. Kagome couldn't come in today. She had some problems at work," Rin said.

"Oh, well I was just going to see where she was. Your fifteen minutes late," he said.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I had some…uh…pressing issues after school. She didn't have to tell him that those pressing issues included being harassed by a bunch of perverted boys in the school parking lot. It wasn't necessary.

"Well, since you missed your appointment, so I'll have to turn you over to someone else. Wait here," Inuyasha said, going up to the receptionist.

He spoke to her quietly for a few minutes before motioning her over. "You'll be going up to the twentieth floor, office number 13. The receptionist will be calling ahead. You can go on now," he said, walking away from her and pulling out his phone.

"O.k…what a jerk," Rin said before getting back on the elevator and pressing the button labeled "20". She had a nauseous feeling of loosing equilibrium before the doors opened with a ding.

She stepped out of the elevator, counting the marked doors until she came to the right door, knocking before opening stepping in to a room almost completely made of glass windows.

In a leather chair pushed up to a mahogany desk sat someone with silver hair, their head bent of some papers.

Rin felt her heart race as she hoped this wasn't who she thought it was.

"Uhum, excuse me?" Rin asked.

The man lifted his head and Rin's fears were realized. He lifted his eyebrow mockingly.

"Ummm…The receptionist called ahead," Rin said, looking at the floor.

"Ah! So you're the one my bastard brother pushed on me at the last minute," he said sardonically.

"Whatever. I have a job to do. Could you please just cut the…" she trailed off as she felt his eyes running over her body.

"Uh, ever heard of sexual harassment?" Rin asked, her cheeks flaming.

"Just have a seat and we can get down to business," he said in a cold voice.

Her heels clicked across the floor as she went to take a seat. She crossed her legs and bent over into her bag to get something, looking up to catch his eyes on her cleavage. She put her finger in between her breasts pointing up. "My face is up here."

His face remained passive as Rin straightened with a notepad and a ballpoint pin.

For the next hour and a half, Rin jotted down his exact words, hoping that even though she didn't understand what he was saying, Kagome at least would.

Finally, their "meeting" came to a close a Rin stood to go, she was at the door, about to open it when she felt his heat behind her. She turned around, her back firmly to the door. He placed his hands on either side of her head a leaned down towards her.

"Nice seeing you again," he said, his eyes darting towards her lips.

She waited until his eyes were closed before pulling her face to the side and he skimmed her cheek. She slipped out from under his arms.

She reached for the door knob. His body was still leaned on the door. She cleared her throat. He stood back from the door, allowing for her to open it. She was half way to freedom when he grabbed her arm and again leaned down to give her a kiss. "Listen," she said in a desperate whisper, "stop playing games with me." She didn't even bother to pull her face away from his.

"What games," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I already know. Don't even try," she said, prying his hand from her arm and leaving.

"Know what?" he asked after her retreating form, following after her towards the elevator.

She stopped and pressed the button, waiting for the elevator to get there with impatience.

"Answer me!" he said as there was a ding and the doors opened.

She got in turning around to face him. "You were playing me when you came to my house," Rin pressed the button for the ground floor. "I know you're not single. Which makes me wonder why you're even bothering with little `ole me," she said, pressing the button for the doors to automatically close, keeping her face blank. When they finally did, leaving a very agitated super model in a business suit on the other side, she finally let her sadness show. He could never want her and she could never let him know how much she wanted him.

Kagome picked up her phone and dialed Sango's number, hoping to catch her before she actually turned off her phone.

She heard three rings before Sango's cheerful voice mail. "Hey this is Sango, I can't pick up the phone right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you…or not."

Kagome growled at her cell before savagely shoving it into her bag. She unlocked her door and hurried through to find Rin already in her room.

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled cheerfully.

"Hey! Um…it's a Friday so I'm gonna go over to Kanna's house for the night… if that's cool with you." Rin said, coming cheerfully into the living room with a duffel bag filled with stuff for the night.

"Uh, sure. Yeah go ahead," Kagome said, quietly going into her bedroom and changing into a huge t-shirt that only came to the end of her underwear.

She heard Rin leave and finally let herself sag from the emotional and physical fatigue. She couldn't stand this. Even though her relationship didn't last that long, it felt as if he was the only thing keeping her going. Now, without him in her life, she felt like something was missing. She'd always heard the saying, once a cheater, always a cheater, but at her weak moments, she considered picking up the phone and calling Inuyasha and begging him to come back. She knew it should've been the other way around but Inuyasha hadn't called or anything since this morning.

Kagome heard a knock at the door. "Sango probably forgot her frickin key again," she said as she unlocked the deadbolt and the other lock before opening the door. There stood Inuyasha with his tie loosened and his hair over one shoulder, looking every part the super model she'd thought he could be.

"Um…what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, her voice shaking.

"I wanted to see you, just for a second," he said, looking up sheepishly.

"Well, I'm kind of busy," she said, looking down at her toes, noticing that a very large expanse of leg was being flaunted. She blushed and hid most of herself behind the door.

"I…just need to talk to you," he said, looking at her with hope filled eyes.

"I can't handle this right now, Inuyasha I…" she started to say, but he was making his way slowly towards her, finally stopping just inside her door, his face inches from hers. Kagome took in a quick gust of air before her lips were captured in a heated, pain-filled kiss. She tried to push him away, tears clotting her vision as they fell freely down her cheek.

He pushed her back and kicked the door shut, not breaking the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, encompassing her in the warm, familiar smell and feel of him. Now, she didn't care that he'd betrayed her. She just wanted him closer, if that were even possible. She could feel her body heating up under his touch, his hands running up and down her back, making her shiver and shake in his arms.

He took her responses as a go ahead as he caressed her through her clothes, making her skin flush with desire. Her tears kept falling, because she knew this was wrong, but the feeling of him being there in his arms was too sweet, the sensations he was creating throughout her body clouding her brain. `Dear god!' she said in silent prayer, `just let me have this and I will never want anything else.'

His hands move under her clothes, running over her bareback and her sides, barely brushing the sides of her breasts, making her catch her bottom lip between her teeth. They were so close, but she needed closer still. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on tight, her arms wrapped around his neck.

His hands moved to her front under her shirt, brushing over the swell of her breasts, over her nipples which sent sensation down her spine to her core. His hands continued over her stomach to the waistband of her panties, just caressing under the edge before carrying them to her bed and laying her down before taking off his clothes, standing nude before her.

Her tears fell harder as she reached out desperately for him, wishing that, after their little endeavor was over, she didn't have to turn him away, but she just didn't have the strength right now to tell him to leave when all she wanted him to do was stay.

He leaned over her, pulling her shirt up over her head so that all she had on was her bra and panties. His finger traced up her arms to her bra straps, pulling them slowly down. He lifted her pliant, limp body up from the bed so he could undo her bra strap, pulling the flimsy fabric from her body and revealing the luscious curve of her breasts. He cupped them and his lips descended on her nipples, laving them until they were distended and rock hard. He continued down the valley between them, further still, laving down her stomach until he came to her panties again. Kagome fisted the covers and cried out as he pulled them down her legs and off with only his teeth.

He spread her legs and was face level with her mound, using his finger to press down on her sensitive pearl, making her scream. He slowly massaged it, then removed his finger and used his tongue. He slid one finger up into her core and wriggled it up as far as it would go, then slowly pulled it out, repeating the process until he had her panting.

Finally, he came back up and kissed her as he arched her bottom up off the bed and positioned his staff at her entrance. Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he slid slowly in, then out, making her arch up with each deep thrust. He slowly began to gain speed until she could no longer keep up. She wrapped her legs around his hips and held on, savoring each thrust that brought her closer and closer to the edge. She tried to look into his face, but it was blurred. She pulled herself as tightly to his body as she could as wave after wave of the most explosive orgasm she had ever experienced. She began to scream, sobbing and crying with it, louder than she thought she was capable of, the long, slow waves breaking over her body. She blacked out for a second as the waves kept coming for was seemed like forever. She didn't even notice that he'd come soon after her because she was still screaming herself hoarse, her body still contracting. They finally stopped and she collapsed, falling quickly into a content sleep.

When Kagome woke up the next morning, Inuyasha was still asleep. Kagome got up and put on her shirt again, not bothering with any of her undergarments. She put her disheveled hair up into a pony tail and curled up into a chair that was near the bed, dreading when the man would wake up.

She sat for half and hour in the same position, her head in her hands when he finally woke up.

"Good morning," he said as he sat up.

"Get your clothes and get out," Kagome said in a dead voice.

"What?" he asked, looking up at her in shock.

"You heard me," she said, standing and going into the bath room to take a shower, locking the door. She let herself feel the pain, let her heart throb where she could be alone, let herself cry.

"Kagome!" she heard him yell through the door before she turned on the hot spray of the shower.

She scrubbed herself vigorously, her skin red from it. She washed her hair with her vanilla shampoo, brushed her teeth, stalling for time and hoping he'd be gone by the time she got out. She wrapped a towel loosely around herself before opening the door. He was still there, fuming.

"Kagome," he said as he followed her to her bedroom.

"Stay out of my room, I'm getting dressed."

"It's not like I haven't seen it before," Inuyasha said, following her in.

"Suit yourself, but keep it in your pants."

She dropped her towel the second she was in the room, going to her closet and pulling out some clothes to wear. She dressed hastily.

"I thought you'd be gone already," she said, turning to him before going back to the bathroom, grabbing up a brush and running it through her hair. He followed as she expected he would.

"No. I'm not leaving. We need to talk," he said.

"No, _**WE**_ don't need to do anything. _**YOU**_ need to leave," she said.

"After what happened last night?" he asked.

"Having sex with me doesn't make up for the fact that you cheated on me. I owe you no conversation. Get your shit and get out," Kagome said hastily, applying curling moose to her hair.

He glared dagger at her before turning, grabbing his suit jacket. "You are still going to talk to me," he said as he left.

"What ever helps you sleep at night. Just don't come around here because I didn't tell Sango about what happened," she said.

"Why? I'd think you'd want to spout it to everybody." He said petulantly.

"Nope! What do you think would've happened if I had let Sango know? What happened last night would've never been possible," Kagome said, coming over, pushing him out the door and slamming it. She had tried to keep her cool through that whole thing…And she'd done surprisingly well. Now, though, she could let it show. She slumped to the floor and cried.

Sango had gotten in early in the morning to hear…stuff. She didn't really feel comfortable when she came into the house because there was something going on that she probably shouldn't hear. So, Sango grabbed her book and walked down to the coffee shop on the corner of their street. She hopped up on one of the stools that were in front of a window and ordered herself a caffe corretto (espresso with alcohol in it ).

She opened her novel, not a trashy romance novel, but the novel "The grapes of wrath" by John Steinbeck. She knew it would probably make her look like a freak, but she'd never read it in high school (even though it was an assignment) and had gotten the answers from the internet.

When she was getting the answers, she'd found that the book was intensely interesting and she regretted not reading. So, she went into a book store, bought the book, and began reading.

She'd been so engrossed in her book for about thirty minutes, so when someone came by the window, glancing in for a second, then, with a lecherous grin, came in. He went up to the counter and ordered a Macchiato. He sat down in front of her and she didn't notice.

Sango felt a hand going up her thigh from under her table and she started, looking up into brilliant blue eyes, mischievously lit and ready to start trouble.

"Excuse me? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sango said, pulling his hand off of her and standing up.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Miroku said, giving her an innocent look.

Sango gave him a disgusted look before standing up and going to the coffee counter. "Can I possibly get this in a to-go cup?" she asked sweetly.

"S-sure," the teenage boy at the cash register said, fumbling with the cups.

Sango grabbed her coffee and hurried out the door hoping to get to her apartment before the lecher decided to follow her. No such luck.

Sango heard a whistle behind her and she turned quickly to see Miroku staring…but not at her face.

"You owe me five buck for that one," Sango said, smirking before trying to power walk in her stilettos.

She finally got her building, opening the door with her key then shutting it quickly, hearing it automatically lock.

She turned to Miroku through the window, holding the key up for him to see it before turning and hurrying triumphantly up the stairs, noticing that it was indeed six in the morning…she'd been at the coffee shop for almost four hours. She'd still beaten Miroku! Haha!


	19. Chapter 19

When Sango got into the apartment, a smile still on her face at the fact the she'd out witted that stupid lecher, she stopped dead in her tracks, only a ghost of a smile in place.

Kagome sat at her mirror, staring at herself with a disgusted expression that, in Sango's opinion, was completely unwarranted. There was something else in her eyes, something that Sango had never seen in this happy girl's eyes in a long time. It was almost like the expression she has every year on the anniversary of her father's death: SARROW.

"Kagome," Sango asked worriedly from the doorway. Kagome's head whipped around.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice strong, her face masked with a cheery smile. This had always been Kagome's way. If something was wrong, she would convince herself that no one needed to share the burden. She would act like she was fine, put on a smile for her friends and family. But Sango could always tell, because Kagome's face wasn't always completely composed. The only thing to give her away was her eyes: they changed color slightly, from their clear blue to a tumultuous blackish color, making her look like a sad angel.

"I know you Kagome…Your not "FINE"," Sango said, giving her friend a searching look before plopping down on her bed and looking at her from across the room. "What is it? You can tell me."

"I…I broke up with Inuyasha this morning," Kagome said, looking down at her lap and fidgeting with her fingers.

"Why?" Sango asked, drawing in a breath. She'd just heard them early this morning...together.

"I can't tell you that. Please believe me when I say that. It's not important," Kagome said, her eyes tearing up slightly, but she gave a brave smile.

"Alright. I get it. So…You wanna do something to take your mind off it? There's this club down town and it is suppose to be really great. Let's go tonight!" Sango said cheerily, her eyes bright.

"I don't know, Sango. I don't think I'll feel up to it," Kagome said.

"I won't take no for an answer so you better just be ready when I get home…we can take my car," Sango said, going to her room to get ready for work.

Kagome got to her office after lunch to find a VERY distraught secretary.

"I am so sorry, Miss Higurashi! I told him he couldn't come in, but he did anyway and went straight to your office!" the secretary said, hoping she wouldn't be fired.

"Who?" Kagome asked, making her way towards her office.

She opened the door to her office and, sitting in her Italian leather chair with his feet propped up on cherry wood, hand crafted desk, was Inuyasha in all his sexy, gorgeous male glory, staring at her with what seemed to be his trade mark smirk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my office?" Kagome asked in a cold voice coming around the desk to kick his feet off.

"You haven't returned any of my phone calls and I did tell you this wasn't over," he said in a calm, solemn tone.

Kagome turned to her secretary. "Yura, could you excuse me?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice as she ushered her out of her office and closed the door.

"First of all you cheated on me, or you were in the process, and second of all you barely even acknowledge that fact. Plus, you came over and decided to smooth it over with sex. Are you really that stupid?" Kagome said, as she set her brief case down on the floor and tried to budge him from her chair.

"You haven't even heard me out! I've been trying to explain to you since it happened!" Inuyasha said, getting up and glaring at her.

"And I haven't bothered to hear you out because there's nothing you could say to pull your dumb ass out of the fire. I saw, Inuyasha. I had to witness it! How do you think I feel? Could you stop being selfish for a minute and try to put yourself in someone else's shoes for a change?" Kagome said as she pulled her thing out of her brief case and powered up her computer, trying to hide the fact that she was close to bawling.

"What about me? You don't even know where I stand on this whole issue," Inuyasha said.

"Listen to yourself! You cheated on me, you idiot! I'm supposed to just forgive you?" Kagome screamed at him finally looking him in the eyes with all the pain and tears she'd been trying to hide.

"Kagome…" he started to say tenderly.

"I don't want to hear it! GET OUT!" Kagome said, shoving him towards the door with what strength he possessed, making him trip from the shock of how strong she was.

"I can't give up Kagome. I just…don't want to. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Inuyasha said opening the door and turning back to look at her.

"I'm not going to forgive you and take you back. You should've thought of all this in the beginning," Kagome said coldly, turning her back on him, letting the tears to continue to fall.

Rin struggled to shove her books into her little bitty cramped locker…which wasn't working out too well.

She heaved a book as hard as she could, but it wouldn't budge. A hand was placed on hers and Rin spun around. There was a boy she noticed from her first period class.

Her book was strategically placed in her locker and the door was shut.

"God, Shippo. Thank you! I thought I would never get that thing in there," Rin said, pulling her backpack up higher on her shoulder.

"You could thank me better by going on a date with me," Shippo said, leaning forward a little. Rin looked into his deep green eyes, the slight freckles on his face and the red hair the spilled over on his forehead. He was very cute. He was so much taller than most of the kids and he was thin and slightly muscled to the point where his arms bulged slightly but his broad shoulders and flat stomach indicated power.

"I think that's fair…When?" she asked.

"tonight at six," he said, his eyes closing in on her lips.

"I'll be there," she said, slipping under the arm that was braced against the locker.

She went out to her car and drove over to the Takahashi building, going in to the elevator with out checking with the receptionist.

She fixed her hair in her mirror, unbuttoned a few more buttons on the front of her shirt and pulled her skirt up to show more leg. She pulled her flats off to put on some very high-heels. She didn't think to knock, only pushed the door open and stopped dead in her tracks.

Sesshoumaru had a woman, clad in a braw and panties bent over his desk. His shirt was off and he was just starting on his belt. She recognized the woman to be his girlfriend. At least he was somewhat loyal.

"Wow. You said to meet you for the meeting at five thirty. Here it is, five fourty five. Sorry I'm late _Mr_. Takahashi."

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up and he met her eyes quickly. "I…I didn't think you were coming today. You were late," he said, hurrying to find his girlfriends clothes. "I'll see you later, Kagura."

Said woman collected her clothes and went into the bathroom to put them on before leaving.

"We're gonna have to cut this meeting down to fifteen minutes. I hit some traffic at four thirty trying to get here and I have plans," Rin said, finding it hard to look him in the eyes.

"Now, Rin…" he started to say.

"I really don't want to hear your excuses. I do have plans and, if I'm not needed, I really don't want to deal with your hard-on plus I have to be home before six to change. So, if you'll excuse me…" she said as she started to get up.

A pair of warm manacles fastened to her wrist and she looked up defiantly. "This meeting is important," he said, trying to resist her wonderful scent.

"If it was anything like your other, so so important meeting I just witnessed, I'm really not interested," Rin said, standing even though he still had ahold of her wrists.

"God would you just…" he started to say.

"I really don't want to hear your shit. You have strung me along and I am so…" she started to say but was cut off when he pulled her against him and kissed her wildly.

His hand ran all along her, making her skin flush, but she wouldn't let him do this to her. She bit his lip, pushing him away from her and trying to get to the door as fast as she could.

She wasn't any match for his demon powers. He was there with in a blink of an eye and she collided with him.

His hands again began to run along her body, his long staff pressing into the middle of her stomach. She tried to protest, but he shushed her gently.

"I'm not going to be your fall back shack job. Go call your girlfriend in because you're making me late," she said maliciously.

He let her go in shock and she pushed past him and opened the door.

"Is that really what you think?" he asked.

She turned to him. "What do you expect? What should I be thinking?" Rin asked, not giving him time to answer before leaving quickly.

When Sango got home, it wasn't Kagome she met at the door.

"Rin? Where are you going looking like that?" Sango asked. The dear, innocent girl that she usually saw around the house was gone. In her place was a very sexual looking woman, looking sophisticated in a pair of skinny jeans and a small wrap v-neck sweater

"I have a date," she said, flipping her flat ironed hair over her shoulder with a mock conceited look, making Sango giggle.

"Well, you tell him to keep his hands off," Sango said, going into her room.

"I don't think I can promise that cause, well, I think I want his hands on, if you know what I mean," Rin said with a racy grin.

"Whatever. Get out of here and go have fun. Kagome and I are going out," Sango said going into her room to find something to change into.

She'd gone through her whole closet and had found nothing that was night club worth. She looked over at the mannequin that stood emotionless by her bed and she had suddenly found her outfit.

She slid the smooth shiny midnight blue silk over her head where it shimmied before conforming to her every curve. It went into a large southward dive in the front and back, the front held together by a series of silver chains and the shoulders were pleated slightly so that they hung off her shoulders. The dress stopped just about mid thigh, leaving her long legs to travel undisturbed by clothing.

Sango smiled at herself in the mirror before taking a curling iron to her hair and applying makeup.

She heard the door open and close and the jingle of keys. Her head was shoved under the bed to find her other stiletto when Kagome came into her room and giggled.

"You look really funny like that you know," Kagome said, her voice tinged with fatigue and sounding about ten years older than she really was.

"What is it, Kags?" Sango asked, her head immediately coming out from under the bed to stop on her friend.

"Inuyasha came to my office. He would leave until I forced him to. He said...oh, god Sango if I could only tell you," Kagome said, "but, they were true." Kagome voice broke and she fought with all her might to be strong and keep away the tears that threatened. She succeeded with a great effort and what felt like loads of energy that was wasted on it.

"Kagome, you know you can tell me," Sango said, standing and forgetting about her lost shoe.

"I can't! If you knew…You'd be so ashamed of me…plus, Inuyasha would get his ass kicked but he deserves it," Kagome said, trying to speak through her hurt and angry sobs.

"Well…It's apparent that you won't tell me so let's go have fun! You and me spending our first time at a night club together! It'll be great!" Sango said, wiping the tears away and smoothing down her friends hair.

"I don't know if I'm up to it after the day I've had," Kagome said, sniffling uncontrollably.

"Come on! If you don't do this now, I will never forgive you. And once we get you a drink, you'll feel loads better. I guarantee it," Sango said brightly, aching for whatever was putting her friend through so much torment and pain.

"I…guess," Kagome said.

"Do you have anything to wear?" Sango asked, going back to looking for her other shoe.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute…" Kagome started to say.

"Aha! You sneaky little bastard," Sango said, pulling it out of what looked like her underwear drawer, a black thong hanging off the dagger-like heel.

Kagome could help the giggles that bust from her at the goofy look on her friends face combined with the hilarious situation.

"Go get ready! I want to go a.s.a.p.!" Sango yelled as she slipped her shoes on and looked at herself in the mirror.

Kagome went into her room and opened her closet. She searched through countless outfits not finding anything until she was almost to the very back of her closet. She came upon a top and jeans that made her jaw drop. She'd forgotten she'd had this skimpy outfit! She'd never worn it in her life, but tonight, it felt like the perfect time to break in the silky leather.

Kagome pulled on the pair of skin tight black jeans that had rips every where, making them barely jeans. She fastened the shirt on. It was a corseted leather shirt that consisted of leather straps and two pieces of leather. The two pieces of leather cover her breasts and fastened in the front starting at the bottom with black hooks that went up. The black hooks stopped at about the underneath of her breasts, where little thin straps of leather held the rest of it together. The back consisted of nothing but leather straps. The shirt only came to the point above her bellybutton, showing her flat stomach and porcelain skin.

`Why didn't I every wear this?' Kagome asked herself. But she remembered. It was too exotic for her, way to flashy. But now, she had the courage to wear it.

Kagome put on a pair of black shin high leather boots with pointed toes. She straightened her hair and put on black eye shadow.

When Sango walked into her room, she had just finished.

"Holy shit! Where did you get that?" Sango asked.

"I don't really remember," Kagome said.

"That shirt is a one of a kind. I remember when the design was auctioned. I had followed that woman's designs for most of my teenage life! Then, she died and that was one of the new pieces of her collection that was never put in. They didn't make any more!" Sango gushed.

"Wow. I didn't know that," Kagome said, trying to sound like she wasn't bored to death with Sango's obsession with fashion.

"Yeah her name was…" She started to babble again but Kagome cut her off.

"We need to get going. I'm kind of eager to get there," Kagome said, dragging her friend out the door before she could be bored to death.


	20. Chapter 20

WARNING: RAPE SCENE

When Kagome and Sango finally got in the club, there was barely any room to breath, the bodies were packed tight.

"Well, this is a std waiting to happen," Sango said laughingly, not knowing that Kagome couldn't hear a word she just said.

Kagome found herself pressed tightly between two very hard bodies, trying to force herself as far away as possible. She yelled for Sango but nothing was working, no amount of screaming was going to get her friends attention and get her away from the groping hands of these guys.

She did the only thing she could think of doing: She pretzeled the next hand that touched her and shoved them away, putting as many people between them as was possible in such limited space.

She wrestled her way past the throngs in hopes of finding Sango. She grabbed her friend and a pulled her to the only corner of the club that wasn't overly suffocating.

"This might've been a bad idea…" Kagome said before a commanding voice came from the speakers and stopped the words from coming out of her mouth.

"Good evening and welcome to the Shikon! I hope you're enjoying the opening of the club. I'm part owner, Inuyasha Takahashi and this is my associate, Miroku Houshi." There was applause everywhere and a lot of whistling. "Thank you. I hope you come back to see us here at the Shikon. I'm not going to give you a big speech because I know you're anxious to get on with the party so enjoy your night here!"

Kagome's knees felt weak as Inuyasha searched the crowd, his eyes eventually lighting on her face and his eyebrows came down in a scowl. He turned and motioned for Miroku to follow, which he did with a curious look.

"Sango, Inuyasha's coming. We gotta get out of here," Kagome said, her voice coated with terror.

Sango giggled. "Let's show Inuyasha!" Sango said loudly and pulled her to the two closest, cutest guys.

"Hi," Sango purred as the music once again pulsed through the speakers, "wanna dance?"

The dark haired one pulled Sango in close and whispered something in her ear that made Sango give a sexy little giggle as he pulled her close and they began to grind.

"What about you?" the other guys said and he turned to fully face her.

"Hojou?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you remember me. I was a real asshole in highschool," Hojou said quietly, blushing and looking ashamed.

"Yeah, but you like all better now," Kagome said with a giggle. She looked over and Sango and her "friend" dirty dancing and giggled. "You want to dance or…" Kagome said with uncertainty.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he said with a small sweet smile.

Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him out beside Sango. He put his hands on her waist and Kagome covered them with her own as they began to slowly rock back and forth to the pulsing beat. Kagome began to get more into it and she turned so that Hojou was at her back. She scooted back until her butt met his pelvis and she began to grind against him. He pull her closer, his arms circling her waist and her back was flush to his chest. Her head was thrown back to press against the side of his neck as he was leaned over her body to get more contact. His breathing was labored and slowly she could feel his erection pressing against her, but this only served to get her excited.

She began to grind harder into him and he gasped and began to grind faster. A growl was heard behind them and Kagome's eyes snapped open to look at Sango in fear, but Sango wasn't there. She had been ripped away from the guy and into Miroku's arms where she looked very angry.

She noticed Inuyasha's face next, contorted in anger, his eyes bleeding red as he watched her.

"Hojou! Hold on a second," Kagome said in his ear, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek and unwinding his arms from around her waist. She made her way over to Sango where she was arguing with miroku.

"Sango, let's go. I'm tired of being here," Kagome said her face ashen. She turned on Inuyasha with a fury, but her words died as he grabbed her up and flew over everyone to a door against the opposite wall. It was one of the private rooms and the door locked sickening behind her.

She was thrown on the bed and Inuyasha tried to rip her clothes off. Kagome's hands balled up into angry little fists and she beat frantically against his chest as desperate tears came to her eyes.

"You stupid ass hole! You think you're going to make me come in her and let you do whatever you want with me? Fuck you Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at him as his lips descended on her neck, suckling and kissing his way down.

Kagome clamped her eyes shut and closed herself off to him as he continued to do as he wanted. His hands were roving everywhere and Kagome was ashamed at the heat she felt pooling in her core, making her want to pant. She clenched her teeth until she felt they would shatter but still she couldn't help but to arch her body as he revealed one breasts, suckling on it tenderly. Kagome forced herself to lay flat, clenching her legs closed tight.

Suddenly, it all stopped. He had been straddling her and he was probably now waiting for her to open her eyes.

Kagome bucked wildly, sending him flying off her and into the head board. She heard him grunt but she didn't look back, only scrambled off the bed, unlocking the door and hurrying out into the throngs of people. She heard the door shut and knew that Inuyasha was following her.

Sango ripped her arm out of Miroku's hand and pushed him away.

"Sango…" Miroku started to say softly.

"You think I want to see you? I gave up on you a long time ago, Miroku. You will never change! You're still the womanizing asshole you were in high school. You have no right to pull me away from any guy so go jack off," Sango said, turning away.  
>Miroku grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door that led them out of the club.<p>

"Miroku, what in the hell…" Sango started to say, but didn't get to finish. Miroku's lips slammed down on her to shut her up. Sango stood ridged for a second and then relaxed. Maybe what happened in the past doesn't matter. She could barely remember now what had happened in high school. `What happened again?' she asked herself as her lips melded to his.

She ran through every bad high school memory and thought she couldn't find it until…

Sango's eyes snapped open and she pushed with all her might, slapping him in the face as tears came to her eyes.

"Sango just listen to me…" Miroku started to say.

"NO! You listen to me! Do you even remember what happened in high school?" Sango screamed at him, "While I was trying to give you the chance you had been hounding me about since freshman year, you were out screwing half of the cheerleading team behind my back! I had to find out about in the morning's latest gossip!"

Sango heard Kagome's high heels falter a step and Sango's head swung around. She definitely looked like shit. Her hair was a mess, her leather blouse was lopsided and her jeans were still unbuttoned. Her mascara was running down her eyes as she came to Sango's side and glared at Miroku before turning to Sango.

"Let's hurry and leave before Inuyasha realizes I escaped outside," Kagome said softly.

"O.k. I invited the guys over," Sango said with a malicious glare at Miroku, who sucked in a breath, "but if you don't want Hojou to come I'll understand. Bank is going to go ahead and come over anyway."

"Yeah I don't feel like having him over. Did you give him my number?" Kagome said with fatigue rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah. They BOTH got our numbers," Sango said, "Let's get out of here." They started toward Kagome's car.

"Sango?" Miroku said, hurt coating his voice and face.

"What?" she snapped, turning her head.

"Someday, when you get over all the past, you should come talk to me," he said softly, "there're a lot of thing you should know."

Sango gave a very unladylike snort and continued on to the car. They drove home in silence.

Rin had been having a great time. Shippou had been early so Rin had made him wait and had giggled when he gave her a little pout.

He drove her to a cute little authentic Italian restaurant where they'd gotten a little private table behind heavy velvet curtains. The lighting was low and Shippou had taken a rose from the center piece and tucked behind her ear.

He had ordered for her because Rin spoke absolutely no Italian and Shippou seemed to be quite fluent in the language. They'd talked until dinner had arrived about nothing in particular, just being content with each other's company.

The park they were now in took Rin's breath away. It was secluded and romantic, untouched by humankind and blossoming, the moonlight shining down on it.

"You know, this is probably the best date anyone has every taken me on," Rin said softly, clasping her finger with his and walking closed beside him.

"Oh really? What kind of dates have you been on?" Shippou asked, looking down at her with teasing eyes.

"Movie dates, house dates, bedroom dates…" Rin said, looking up at him teasingly.

"Wow…those sound interesting," he said, giving her a nudge.

"Well they all served the guys purpose," Rin said, giggling softly.

"What purpose?" he asked.

"Well, the movie date is mostly so that they can get their hands down your pants or up your skirt without anyone suspecting. The house dates are so you can get steamy on the couch, and the bedroom dates…well you know," Rin said, giving a shrug.

"And what is the purpose of this date?" he asked softly, his face serious.

"I really can't tell your motives yet…" Rin said, looking up into his eyes with a warm smile.

"Oh, well I just want to get in your pants," he said jokingly, adding a shrug for effect.

Rin laughed loudly, stopping them to catch her breath.

He looked at his watch. "I think it's time I get you home. We don't want your sister to neuter me do we? She might think we're on a movie date or worse: a bedroom date."

Rin looked up at him and he looked down at her and in that moment, she wanted a kiss from him more than she'd ever wanted a kiss from anyone…except for one other person. She lifted herself up on her tippy-toes and turned her face up. She knew he got the message because his hands cupped her cheeks gently.

Just when their lips were a breath away, he stopped. "I should really get you home he said, bypassing the kiss and pulling her close for a hug instead. Rin had never been on a date with a guy who didn't want to kiss her and she felt her confidence waver.

He let her go and walked in the general direction of the car, expecting her to follow. She did, but far behind him, so she could think. Maybe he wants to wait? Maybe he…uh…thinks he's a bad kisser. Maybe my breath stinks. Maybe he realized that he doesn't want to be on this date with me. Maybe…

Rin went down the list of maybes until she was so low on herself she was calling herself names in her head.

He was waiting for her by the car, holding the door open. She got in, buckled her seat belt and sat in silence as he did the same, starting the car and pulling out.

The car stayed silent until the pulled up to the apartment and they both got out. Shippou walked her to her door.

"Well. This was so much fun," Rin said, hanging her head.

His finger hooked under her chin making her look at him. Her eyes shone with hope as his face descended and…he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Rin's eyes slowly began to tear up.

"Good night," he said.

"No…" she said softly.

"Huh?" he asked, a cute little wrinkle to his nose. At that moment she despised that wrinkle.

"Not a "good night"," she sad, putting air quotes around the words he' spoken. She looked up at him with watery eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, coming close and trying to hug her. She pulled away.

"You don't freaking want to kiss me, that's what's wrong!" she yelled, wiping at the tears.

"That's what you're upset about?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes! What is it? Does my breath smell? Do I smell? Am I ugly or gross? What?" Rin asked desperately.

"Listen, you're overreacting," he said softly, putting his hands on her shoulder.

"I'm overreacting? I'm on a date with someone who doesn't want me," she said, her voice breaking at the last.

"It's not that I don't want to kiss you," he said softly.

"Then what is it?" she said, a little louder than necessary.

"I just didn't want this to be a "for the guy's purpose date"," he said, "I don't want you to think of me as just wanting to get in your pants…all though those pants look damn good on you."

Rin's mind wouldn't process for a second, but when she finally got the gist of what he'd said, she realized her fatal error. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"No, it's fine that you did. I know what you don't like now," he said softly with a sad smile.

"Do you know what I want right now?" Rin said, looking at him seriously.

"What?" he asked anxiously.

"I want you to make me remember this as our best first kiss, as the kiss that will make me forget any other kiss. If you don't, I won't call you tonight, or any other night."

"What if my kiss isn't good enough?" he asked with a blush.

"Believe me: If you're trying, it'll be better than good enough," she said with a wicked smile.

He hesitated for a second and Rin didn't feel like waiting for him to decide. She pulled him down roughly by his neck and kissed him, her body pressed solidly against his. Her lips moved commandingly against his and she could feel a warmth course through her body, making her feel giddy. He finally started to participate, his arms holding her closer, his lips battling hers, his tongue stroking her mouth and wrestling with her own. Her fingers ran through his hair roughly, pulling playfully on a handful. Finally, she had to pull away or she would pass out.

She gasped for air and smiled at him before starting to go inside.

"So…will you call me?" he asked anxiously.

She gave him a shrug and blew him a kiss before going in and shutting the door.

`That was almost the best kiss ever…almost,' she thought to herself. She couldn't help comparing the two and found that she was attracted to both of them…

Kagome curled up in her bed and let the cold from the window seep through her bones. After awhile she couldn't stand to be alone. She got out of bed and went into Sango's room.

"That guy didn't show up?" Kagome asked as she sat next to Sango.

"Oh, I never ask him over, although I did give him my number. I just said that to piss off Miroku," Sango said with an evil smirk.

"Oh…good my virgin friend," Kagome said teasingly, although she didn't laugh. The far away look never left her eyes.

"You were a virgin not too long ago," Sango said teasingly, but wishing she had taken it back.

Kagome's face became far away and sad.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have said that," Sango said softly.

"You didn't mean it in that way," Kagome said softly, petting her hair. Kagome lay down with her, finding comfort from her long time friend. The heard the door open and slam closed.

"Rin," they said together, getting excited to hear about her date.

They hurried into the living room to find a very dazed Rin sitting in front of the door.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, coming to stand in front of her. Rin's lips were slightly swollen and still wet, her hair was messed up and she had stubble burn on her face and chin.

Kagome and Sango couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably, coming to sit on either side of her.

"How was it?" Kagome asked laughingly.

"How was what?" Rin asked in a far away place.

"Uh, DUH! The kiss!" Sango said, snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"It was amazing," Rin said, flicking her tongue over her lips, "he tastes so good."

Kagome and Sango both laughed.

"It's so cute," Kagome said, getting up and pulling Rin up with her.

"Yeah. First kisses always are," Sango said making her way back to her room, "Night everyone."

They each went into their rooms. Rin slept peacefully, Sango barely got any sleep, and Kagome got no sleep at all.

"Pass me another beer," Miroku slurred sullenly.

"You've had enough," Inuyasha said, taking a swig of his beer.

"But I want another," he said almost incoherently.

"Life's a bitch," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly, taking another drink.

"Why won't she believe me?" Miroku asked like a whiny child.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked, bored.

"Sango!" Miroku said loudly.

"I don't know man. Women are crazy," Inuyasha said, thinking of Kagome. He knew she had every right to hate him at the moment, but she just wouldn't listen. He hadn't meant for that to happen and still it had happened. He didn't know what had come over him that night, he was pretty sure it was all the liquor, but he wished that he could take it back. He remembered Kagome face when she'd found them, how she'd beat the hell out of Kikyou and threw her out on the door step. Then, she'd stayed with him for god only knows how long, to make sure he got better. Life was a bitch.

A loud snoring sound interrupted his thoughts. He turned to look at his friend and found the he was passed out, as shit faced as he every seen.

"You've got the right idea my friend," He said quietly, lifting his drink to his prone form then gulping it down, hoping to numb the ache that he couldn't name yet.

`Pathetic,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he walked into the apartment he shared with is brother. He went into his personal bedroom and poured himself a drink, thinking of blue eyes and shining black hair that belonged to a sexy seventeen year old.

Kagome woke to an annoying beeping, making her fall out of bed and hit the floor with a hard thud.

"OOOOPH!"

She picked up the offending device, the damn cell phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes is this Kagome Higurashi?" she heard an oddly familiar voice say.

"Yes, this is her. Who is this?"

"Never mind that. I want you to find your way down to the parking lot." The call was disconnected.

Kagome got out of bed and looked out her window to the parking lot. It was completely empty. She shrugged her shoulders, put on her robe, starting out of the apartment.

The second she'd stepped out her front door, a chill ran up her spine and a warning went off in her head.

"Hello, Kagome," a warm voice said, laughter and sarcasm marring it and turning it completely ugly.

She slowly turned to face the person she hated the most in this world. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and yanked her from the steps, against his disgusting body. She thought to scream, but his hand was quickly over her mouth as if he'd read her mind.

She tried to slide her leg up under his, but he was still too fast, yanking one arm up behind her back then curling one up under her arm and grasping her shoulder, putting it at an odd angle to the back so she couldn't move.

She heard a crash from a few stories up and knew it was her apartment. She heard the roar of flames and screams and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"RIN! SANGO!" Kagome screamed. She lunged for the stairs but he yanked her back, making pain shoot up her arms.

Sango woke to a banging sound like a bomb going off. She was up out of bed faster then she ever thought she could and was out of her room in record time. She stopped and fell over as she tried to back pedal and get away from the flames licking at the furniture and walls of the little apartment. She hurried into Kagome's room but found that she wasn't there at all. She searched each room, not finding her anywhere but hoping that she'd gotten out alive.

She hurried into Rin's room to find her huddling underneath her covers.

"Rin! Come out," Sango yelled as she hurried to the window and threw it open. She yanked Rin up out of her bed and all but threw her out. Rin hadn't been luck enough to grab onto to the branches, hitting a majority of them as she went down and landed firmly on her ass.

"What the hell was that for?" Rin screamed from the ground.

Sango didn't answer, only threw herself out in a controlled leap, catching hold of a branched and climbing quickly down with the skill of a monkey.

She yanked Rin up by her arms again, pulling her away from the building and into safety. She just hoped that Kagome had gotten out safe.

Kagome felt like she'd just been hit by a semi as he withdrew his fists and began working on her pajama shorts, his fingers sliding unwanted over her skin, making her fell like scrubbing her self.

He yanked her shorts down as Kagome tried to recover from the horrible pain that started at her left cheek and surged through her jaw in tendrils of pain.

Kagome groaned and weakly tried to extricate herself from him, but he barely even noticed as he ripped her night shirt down the middle, not even bothering to pull it off. He hands were not as Inuyasha's had been, gentle and worshiping as they rested on her breasts, bringing her pleasure. Instead, they were punishing, squeezing and pulling, making her give a weak groan in pain.

Her hands were up and pulling at his the second they lit on her skin, her nails digging in. His hand came back and he slapped her over and over until she was too weak to move.

When she lay limp and pliable in his arms, he spread her legs. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection. Kagome couldn't bear to watch and turned her head away as the tears assaulted her but she made her self not whimper.

He entered her in a quick, brutal thrust. Kagome tensed as the pain washed over her. She was completely dry and his hard flesh rubbing against her most intimate and vulnerable area made her want to scream as he thrust faster and faster, gaining force but she clamped her mouth shut, containing the scream and tried to remain immobile and quiet. She tried to get her self to relax her muscles, knowing that it wouldn't hurt as bad, but the pain he was causing wouldn't let her. She just took it, hoping that soon it would be over.

He was going for an awful long time before the slick over her blood eased the friction of her penis moving brutally and, though the pain was still there and made her shake with it, it was not as bad.

She should've been mad that she was bleeding but now she welcomed it as it eased the new pain that she was sure she would have to deal with as he picked up his tempo and he grabbed her hips and pulled her down just as hard as he was thrusting. When she knew he was about to come, she pulled up her leg and, with as much force as she could muster through the pain that shot through the lower half of her body, kicked him away.

"Its bad enough that you've raped me, but I won't have your bastard child," Kagome said hatefully, giving him a disgusted look as she collapsed back on the ground. Kevin loomed over her and she felt a sharp pain sear through her side.

He was gone, and Kagome was finally alone. She let herself cry as she pulled herself up from the cold ground where she'd been thrown and leaned against the buildings that were so close together in the alley for support.

It was as she was leaned against the wall, pulling her short on and now paying attention to the blood that seeped through and dripped down her legs in an ugly red river.

Pain wracked through her body as she tried to stand on her own. Her thighs burned as did their apex and ribs were throbbing. Not to mention the horrible head ache and the pain that was spread over her the whole right side of her face. She took one small step forward, wincing at the waves of agony that made her knees weak.

Each step felt like it took an eternity, the pain so intense that it felt continuous instead of the waves that washed over her.

Finally, she was out of the small alley and in the parking lot. There was a fire truck out front, its lights spinning dizzyingly. There were two police cars parked close by, the officers in their black uniforms taking statements from ruffled tenants. She couldn't see anyone she knew yet but spun around and gasped in pain when someone screamed her name.

"KAGOME?"

Inuyasha couldn't let himself drink anymore than the three beers, which hadn't taken any effect, remembering what had happened last time. He couldn't go to sleep, his eyes didn't even feel heavy and his body was still primed for the fight he'd wished he'd had at the club.

He grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. It came to a boring news bulletin. He switched it again and came to the local news. He heard the news woman rattle off an address, talking about how a fire had consumed the whole third floor.

It took him seconds to recognize the address, and he was up out of his chair, shaking his drunken friend awake. He groaned and turned away, giving some bull shit reply about the rainforest animals on the north pole.

"Miroku, damn it!" Inuyasha screamed as his shaking becoming violent.

Finally, his friend opened his bloodshot eyes and looked at him annoyance, wincing from the probable headache.

"What is it?" he slurred, rubbing his temples.

"There's a fire at Kagome and Sango's apartment!" Inuyasha said, pulling on his shirt and shoes.

"Come again?" Mirokus said groggily.

"Sango and Kagome's house caught on fire!" Inuyasha said, saying Sango first so Miroku could actually register the situation as it pertained to him.

"WHAT!" Miroku yelped as he jumped up and swayed, steadying himself and working hard to clear his mind of the drunkenness that plagued it.

"Sango and Kagome are in trouble you plastered, shit faced idiot! Move your ass!" Inuyasha yelled, searching for his keys.

"What is all the ruckus?" Sesshoumaru yelled as he strode angrily out of his room.

"Kagome, Sango and Rin's apartment was set on fire, and so help me god if I have to repeat it again, I'm going to go ape shit!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru wasn't in the house long. he breezed past them and was gone in a quick flash.

Miroku tripped over himself in a rush to get out the door proceeding Inuyasha, his drunk state of mind not helping the situation. At least he was trying to get a handle on it!

`Please her be okay,' both boys prayed in their minds, thinking over the one woman each loved in desperation as Inuyasha peeled out and gunned it.

When they pulled into the apartment complex, there was a mass of people who were neighbors, people, or just plain nosy. They drove through them, getting out of the car and searching through the crowd.

Miroku found Sango huddled with Rin, staring up at the flames in the windows with horror.

"Sango! Holy shit, are you alright?" Miroku said hysterically, pulling her into his arms.

Sango didn't care that this was Miroku. She'd been wishing to have his strong arms around her as she shook convulsively, tears streaming down her face. Her arms lock around him and she didn't want to ever be let go.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked urgently, shaking Sango's shoulder to get her attention.

"I c-couldn't find her!" Sango wailed.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled looking up at the flames

"Rin!"

Rin's head snapped around as a silver haired god made his way to her, his face contorted in worry.

She didn't have time to say anything to him. She was engulfed in his warm, tight embrace. She shivered in his arms.

"Did you see Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Rin desperately.

Rin's throat clogged and all she could do was shake her head as the flow of tears ran faster down her cheeks as she buried her face in Sesshoumaru's chest.

Inuyasha began to pick through the crowd, searching every face with the unrealistic hope that Kagome wasn't up there burning to death. He finally got to the front of the throng of people, his eyes sweeping them to double check. A smell caught his nose and his head turned the building adjacent the apartments. From between the crack that the building made, Kagome limped out, barely standing up right. As she came closer, more and more things about her became evident.

She looked like she'd been mugged with all the bruises battering her slender body. The whole right side of her face was swollen and purple, her shirt was ripped completely down the middle and her shorts were askew on her hips, covered in blood that also trickled down her legs.

His breath stopped and time stood still. There was only one explanation and Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to think it.

"KAGOME!" three pairs of voices screamed over the crown, barreling towards her. Her head snapped up and the haunted look in her watery, ancient blue eyes stopped him dead in his tracks and at that moment, he knew.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kagome honestly didn't know why she got up in the morning. She was sunk so low in her depression that she contemplated suicide a couple of times. She had no one to love, no one to love her, and she'd been emotionally and physically scarred.

She could feel it in the discomfort every time she moved. Walking made her nauseous, pilates made her queasy, and running literally made her throw up. The discomfort that had followed her since that night just frankly made her want to throw up.

It seemed Kevin had gone missing soon after her rape and she couldn't say that she was disappointed. They found his mutilated body a couple days ago and she felt no regret. He deserved to die.

She could feel his baby growing inside her and all she felt was a complete self loathing and a loathing for the infernal baby inhabiting her body, making her want to get it out of her womb as quickly as possible.

She'd stopped eating, nurturing herself. She started exercising irregularly and then completely stopping, not having the energy. As the baby lump grew and grew, she became completely miserable. If it wasn't for Sango and Rin, she would have to reason to live.

Kagome drug herself out of bed, now three months since the incident, and she saw how thin she'd gotten. Her face was thin and gaunt, with dark haunting circles under her eyes. Her cheekbones were much more prominent and her ribs and collarbone stuck out horrible. When you got to her stomach, it was almost completely not there until you got to her lower stomach and saw the baby. It was getting bigger, despite her attempts to starve it. The baby lump was definitely noticeable.

She threw her hair up in an easy, yet business-like and professional, bun on top of her yeah. She put no makeup on, fining that she was ugly anyway and no amount of makeup would help her.

She threw on a plain gray business suit, finding that her baby bump was STILL visible but finding that she no longer felt the need to hide it, and hurried out before she was late to work.

"Good morning, Sango. Why are you up so early?" Kagome asked as she bustles sluggishly through the house.

"Kagome… Are you sure you're okay to go to work?" Sango asked, noting the drastic drop in weight. She knew Kagome was pregnant, had sat up and held her through her heart wrenching sobs as she mourned it, mourned the whole situation. She knew what Kagome was doing, trying to either kill the baby or kill herself and she couldn't stand it.

"I'm just fine," Kagome said darkly as she found her keys and started out the door.

"Kagome?" Sango said.

"Yes?" Kagome asked quietly, looking at the floor.

Sango didn't say anything, just wrapped her up in her strong embrace and held her. She felt the shaking of her now bony shoulders and she wanted to take the immense pain onto her shoulders but Kagome refused to talk about it after that one night.

She pulled back and looked it Kagome's eyes, seeing the slight, unshed tears.

"Honey, you are stronger than this. You can beat this whole thing. If you want to go get an abortion, we will go, just please come out to lunch with me and eat something," Sango pleaded.

"This baby is going to suffer, just like Kevin made me suffer. I swear it," Kagome said, her eyes looking oddly dead.

Kagome ripped away from Sango with a strength she'd figured she would have lost. "I'm going to be late for work," she said in a strange voice. She hurried away.

When Kagome got to the office, she didn't look at her secretary, just walked lethargically to her office. She opened the door and someone was sitting in her Italian leather chair smoking an illegal Cuban cigar.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a vulnerable voice, coming in and taking a seat tiredly in a client chair.

Inuyasha felt immediate concern seeing Kagome's condition. She looked like a skeleton, her skin stretched too tightly across the bone. He hadn't seen her since the night of the fire and there was the biggest change he'd ever seen in her.

She was obviously pregnant, the evidence thinly veiled. Her eyes looked disturbed and she moved with a disgusted, self loathing air that set him on edge. She looked like a beautiful eerie wraith, coming to steal his soul.

Seeing Inuyasha revitalized Kagome a little, though it was also saddening to see him. The shock and obvious disgust in his eyes made her cringe, but she hadn't been this happy to see him since their break-up.

She was tired, so tired, brought on by her starving herself this long. She couldn't bring herself to find the energy to stand.

"Kagome," he said in shock, approaching her, "are you alright?"

"I'm just fine," she said tiredly.

"You don't look alright. You look absolutely awful," he said, keeping his distance. He could tell that she was close to the edge.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you do know how to make a girl feel amazing," she said in a faint voice.

"Yeah, well," he said, trying to keep himself from wrapping her in his arms.

That satisfaction of pulling that Kevin guy limb from limb, torturing him for days, was not enough to make him or her feel better. She looked so depressed, so lost to him that he was desperate to get her back.

"Kagome, you need to go home. You need to rest and eat," he said, concern showing in his eyes.

"Don't tell me what I need to do. I don't need you. I don't need anyone," she said in an almost unconscious voice.

Kagome need to get up before she fainted. She pushed herself up out of the chair, making her way over to the desk, not making it far. She was so starved, so weak, that she just collapsed. She felt pain in her abdomen and her head and then she felt bliss as she felt nothing, her mind was blank and she felt peace.

Rin hated being doing Kagome's job, but refusing to do it would send Kagome over the edge. She could see Kagome's health dwindling fast and she had no way to know what she should do. She felt helpless.

She hurried into the elevator, eager to get this thing with Sesshoumaru over with so that she could see Shippo, whom she'd wanted to see all week.

She didn't knock when she entered the office, not caring if she found Sesshoumaru and his Girlfriend screwing again. She was trying to put thoughts of Sesshoumaru out of her mind.

Of course, he wasn't alone, Kagura was there, but she was pouting at him, her face growing angry.

He looked up, almost looking relieved to see her. "Kagura, I have a meeting so if you would please leave."

Kagura huffed and stomped her foot like a child and rushed out of the room annoyingly.

"WOW. She's a keeper," Rin said sarcastically, shutting the door behind her and taking out her pad and pencil.

He gave her a dry look, standing and coming around his desk to lean against it. "Actually, she isn't. She was angry because I broke up with her."

He was checking her out like you wouldn't believe and Rin felt smug. It was funny that now that he was available, she wasn't. She actually smirked.

Her look alarmed him for some reason. Sesshoumaru couldn't help admiring her trip hips accented by the skinny jeans hugging her like a second skin. He couldn't stop staring at the cleavage daringly displayed by her halter top. He grew hard just looking at her.

He made his way toward her, intent clear in his eyes. Rin wasn't stupid and she knew, and she didn't want to feel the sensations he made her feel, didn't want to lose control like that, but here he was, looking as sexy as every and walking towards her with obvious intent in his eyes.

He pulled her roughly from her seat and his hands roamed her waist, pulling her hips in to his. His lips found hers and the kiss heated immediately, their tongues playing with each other seductively.

Rin's phone began ringing annoyingly and she tried to break away to answer it.

"Ignore it," he growled at her as his hands warmed her skin. She was tempted but decided against it, pushing him away and answering the phone.

"Hello?" a male voice asked from the other end.

"Yes, this is Rin Higurashi. What can I do for you?" she asked, wondering who would call her.

"I am Doctor Tanaka and Sacred Jewel medical center. I'm sorry to say that we have a Kagome Higurashi here in our Intensive Care Unit. Came You please come down? It an emergency."

"Yes. Of course," she said weakly, tears coming to her eyes as he quickly shut her phone.

"Rin? Where are you doing?"Sesshoumaru asked angrily form his office.

"Kagome is in the hospital. I have to go," she said.

She didn't wait for his response, just hurried to the elevator.

She parked as close to the double automatic doors of the hospital as she possibly could and hurried up to the desk.

"Higurashi, Kagome?" Rin asked, fidgeting where she stood.

The woman behind the desk didn't seem to sense Rin's urgency, because she went at a snail's pace, slowly turning to her computer and typing in the name.

"Yes, she is in room 323, Intensive Care Unit," the woman said, drawing out each syllable. Rin felt like she was about to strangle the woman.

She hurried down the hall in the direction the slow woman pointed, huffing and shooting glares over her shoulder. When she reached the room, she looked in the small rectangular class to see Kagome laying on the bed, looking pale and tired. Sango sat in a chair close by and held her hand, talking animatedly. Inuyasha stood against the adjacent wall, looking cold and vacant.

Rin pushed open the door. "Hey," Rin said in a overly cheerful voice, "how are you feeling?"

Kagome smiled weakly at Rin. "I'm just fine, baby. I'll make it."

"Have you heard anything from the doctor?" Rin asked, pulling up a seat next to Sango's.

"No. She just got done with taking tests an hour ago, though, so the results should be in soon," Sango said, answering for Kagome because she looked too tired to answer.

"What happened anyway?" Rin asked, looking at Inuyasha with a glare.

Inuyasha glared back. "I came to see her in her office this morning because she's been avoiding me for months. When she got there we kind of got into an argument. She tried to get to her desk, but she just passed out, hitting her stomach and head on her desk," Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome with barely veiled concern.

Rin knew that Inuyasha had made a mistake, she did. But he had paid for them. Plus, he was under the influence of alcohol. That didn't justify his actions, but Kagome only caught him in a compromising situation.

Rin really felt for him, but it seemed that he had stressed her beyond her breaking point.

Rin decided to ignore Inuyasha completely as the doctor came in, looking grave.

"Higurashi-sama, I have some really bad news," he began, adjusting his glasses nervously. "It seems that you have lost your child."

Kagome's eyes lit up in a disturbingly triumphant way. It seemed that she got some of her strength back from the announcement.

The doctor looked perplexed at her reaction. "I'll leave you with your family," he said, exiting with a curious glance at the woman on the bed.

"Thank you, God!" Kagome said, looking up at the ceiling, her hand over her heart.

"Kagome!" Sango and Rin said at the same time.

"Honey, this isn't a good thing," Sango said, sitting back and looking alarmed.

"Sango, it is a great thing!" Kagome said, rubbing her now flat stomach with joy.

"How do you see it this way?" Rin asked.

"I hated that baby! It made me sick, depressed. It ate away at me. I know it was just a baby and I know that it's wrong to kill it but… I was seriously considering killing myself."

Sango and Rin were stunned speechless, but Inuyasha became quite vocal.

"You stupid woman! You could've killed yourself trying to get rid of that baby!" Inuyasha shouted at a stunned Kagome.

"I would've rather died than have that baby," Kagome said with a cold certainty, "I would never want to bring a child like that into this world, fathered by a monster, conceived in a horrible, disgusting, despicable act."

Everyone in the room was stunned speechless. The woman Kagome had become after the baby was conceived was a depressed, self-loathing being that no one could tolerate. She was sad, lonely, and she hated herself for getting pregnant.

Now it seemed they'd got the old Kagome back with a price: the death of an innocent child.

"Rin, Sango," Inuyasha said, "can you give Kagome and me some time alone?"

Rin nodded, knowing that Inuyasha could talk some sense into Kagome, where none of them could, and she dragged Sango out of the room.

"Rin, what the hell are you doing?" Sango asked. "He's the reason she's in here."

"No, Sango, he isn't. She did this to herself. She mutilated herself. Granted, if Kevin hadn't done this to her in the first place, this never would have happened but… Kagome made these choices. Now, you go back to school, and I have a meeting with a gorgeous man to finish," Rin said, hiking her bag onto her shoulder and hurrying back to her car.

Inuyasha knelt next to Kagome and took her hand in his. She tried to rip her hands from his.

"Please, just hear me out, okay? You've been running from me for months. Just let me say my piece," he pleaded.

Kagome got still. She had been running from him for months because she didn't want her heart to get broken.

She nodded at him, trying to hold back the tears he always caused.

"Kagome, that thing that happened with Kikyou, it was nothing. I swear to you. I was drunk in a bar. She was just there and I acted stupid and let her drive me home. I know what you saw. I know it was horrible, but I was trying to put you out of my mind because… you had too much of a hold on me in such a short time. All I could think about was you. All I wanted was you. When we got to my apartment, she started in on me. I tried to make her leave but I was so drunk and you know what alcohol does to me. I couldn't fight her."

Kagome was shaking her head. "Please, Inuyasha, don't do this to me."

"The reason I am here is because I love you, so much. I haven't been able to say it because I panicked and pushed you away and you had every right to avoid me, but I love you so much. If you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you."

"Oh Inuyasha. I just don't know if we have anything worth salvaging. Please, you're killing me here," Kagome said, pain filling her voice.

"Kagome, you don't have to say yes now, just please. Let me prove myself."

"I will… let you try." Kagome said, taking his hand in hers. She was still skittish around men, other men, but not Inuyasha. He'd never tried to hurt her.

Inuyasha's eyes filled with wonder as he wrapped his arms around Kagome tightly, kissing her until they both couldn't breathe.

Miroku had been leaving Sango messages once a week for months. She just didn't want to go through the pain she felt in high school again.

The last two weeks, he left her a message every day, sometimes twice a day.

She opened her phone and read the message.

_-Okay, so you didn't meet me at the sushi bar. That's fine. I only waited for 4 hours! Could you please meet me at Inuyasha's club tonight? I know you haven't met me for any of the other 25 dates I've tried to set up, but I hope you will change your mind. I hope to see you at 8 p.m. in the VIP room. Give my name at the door. _

Sango texted him back.

_-Miroku, since you insist on being so annoying on the topic, I will meet you at that club at 8. See you there. _

Sango shut her phone and got back to her dress design that she'd almost finished. It was almost time for her to go home but she wanted to finish her dress for tonight especially. She didn't know why, but she was so through fighting Miroku's goofy charm, the feelings that welled up in her when she was around him.

_-:}_

She laughed at the goofy smiley face and finished hemming the shimmery gray fabric. It was one of the prettiest dresses she'd made. It had a strapless, sweetheart neckline, a wide band of black velvet tied high around the waist, coming to a pretty bow in the back. It flared just under the band that was just below her bust line to her thighs, stopping about midway. It was simple and the fabric was gorgeous, making the cut, though simple, really elegant.

She finished by lining the top of the sweetheart neckline with pretty black lace.

When the clock said 7:30 p.m. she hurried out of the fashion college, booking it home.

When she was in her room, she jumped in the shower, washing her hair and body as fast as she could. She dried herself off and put on some self tanner, putting rollers in her hair and applying makeup. She blow dried her hair, pulled the rollers away and arranged her hair in soft waves. She'd gone easy on the makeup, pink tinted gloss and a light dusting of shimmery gray eye shadow.

She pulled on her strapless bra, slipping the dress on over it and looking in the mirror. The band of black velvet hit her waist just under her breasts and the way the dress flared made her look thinner than she actually was. Her breasts were just barely fitting into bodice of the little dress. It seemed that she hadn't measured right.

The club she was going to was in walking distance, so she put on her high heels, grabbed her purse and house keys, and quietly left the apartment.

When she got to the huge building with neon lights, she cut in line and smiled at the bouncer. "I'm here with Miroku Houshi," Sango said, flashing her id.

She was let in the velvet ropes and climbed the stairs to the plus VIP section. Miroku sat with a pretty blonde American woman, tall and slender. She had bronze skin and blue eyes and when Miroku looked up from laughing with the woman, he caught Sango's eye and smiled.

Sango's face hardened as she made her way over to the table and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Well, Miroku, if I had known you were bringing a date I would've brought my own," she said, giving him a tight smile.

"This is Amber. She's just someone I work with. We had to talk business before I could enjoy you're pleasurable company," Miroku said, laying it on thick.

"Mmhmm," Sango said, looking around the room and noticing that the Amber woman was giving her some weird looks.

"Sango," Miroku said softly, leaning close to her and making her look at him. She stared back defiantly.

"She's a lesbian," he said quietly, with a low chuckle as her eyes widened in shock.

Sango looked at the woman and noticed that she was licking her lips and staring at her breasts. That explained it. She almost smacked herself at how obvious this girl was.

"Amber, You may now go enjoy your evening. Sorry to have wasted a portion of it with work," Miroku said, motioning for her to leave.

"Do I get to enjoy the evening with her?" Amber asked, giving Sango a wolfish grin.

"No, I'm afraid you don't," Miroku said with a tight smile.

"Oh well. Your loss, sweetheart," she said to Sango, giving her a sassy grin before sauntering off like a super model walking the cat walk.

"Alright, Miroku. Why did you want to see me so bad?" Sango asked.

"Well, I always want to see you, my beautiful cherry blossom," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll just be on my way-" Sango said, starting to gather her things.

"Wait. I did ask you here for a reason," he said, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm listening."

"I want you to give me a chance. You started to in high school, and somehow it got wrecked," he said, looking down at the table.

"Somehow?" Sango asked incredulously, "You fucked a cheerleader, Miroku, while we were dating."

"Sango, you have to believe me, I never touched any woman while we were together," he said, taking her hand from across the table.

"So, everyone was lying?" she asked sarcastically.

"No… she was starting those rumors. She was obsessed with me," he said.

"You're so full of yourself," she said, standing to leave.

"Sango, I swear."

He said it with so much earnestness that she couldn't help but believe him.

"Why didn't you tell me, Miroku?"

"You ignored me! You wouldn't talk to me or answer my calls. You completely disregarded me in the hallways. I was invisible to you."

"So, what, now you want to pick up where we left off?" Sango asked softly, feeling sheepish.

"No," he said.

Sango was shocked. Now that she knew the truth, she missed what they'd had high school, but now he didn't.

"I don't expect that for you. All I ask is that we take this one date at a time," he said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I really want to pick up where we left off," Sango said with a naughty grin.

"Huh?" he looked shocked, "why?"

"Because, Miroku. I was just about to have sex with you before that rumor started going around."

Miroku visibly gulped, staring at her with huge eyes. Sango scooted her chair closer to his, putting a hand on his chest and leaning in to whisper in his ear, "How about we get out of here?"

Miroku couldn't pull Sango out of there fast enough.

When Rin got back to the office, Sesshoumaru was waiting for her, lounging on his desk like she'd never left.

"I'm sorry. Thank god Kagome is alright. Where were we?" Rin said, taking out her pad and pencil.

He started towards her again, gripping her hair and kissing her while pulling up her top. His hands ran over her exposed skin like fire and Rin felt craving well up in her. His hands continued to her skinny jeans, running over the front of them, making her moan. She couldn't handle this. Was she even old enough to handle him?

He started unbuttoning her pants, his mouth continuing from her lips to her neck, leaving a liquid hot trail to the tops of her breasts.

His hands started inside her pants, rubbing through her panties until she almost lost her senses. The last sane train of thought she had was, 'This is wrong,'. She clung to it as she pushed him away, panting with need but knowing it was the right thing to do.

"I'm seeing someone and I am not going to be a booty call for you," she said, picking her top up from the floor and putting it on. She buttoned her pants.

"I didn't intend to make you feel like a booty call, Rin," he said in his flat, stoic voice.

"Well, if you didn't intend it, why did you do it?" she asked.

"I've been worried about you since that incident at your apartment. I just couldn't take you acting like I don't exist anymore," he said, his voice actually holding some emotion.

"Sesshoumaru, right now, for me, you don't exist romantically," Rin said, staring at the floor, "I'm in high school, I have a boyfriend my age, and I like him. You waited around and you missed the chance. You shouldn't have done that."

"But, Rin…" he started and there was actual pain in his voice. It made her hesitate, but only for a second.

"I'm leaving and all you will be is someone I am forced to do business with," Rin said, and she did just that. She left.

What she couldn't see was the stricken look that Sesshoumaru wore as she did.


	22. Chapter 22

_I have been slacking hardcore on this story… I'm sorry for that! I've just been so busy trying to get out on my own I just haven't had time. But I'm going to now have the time and I hope that you guys love it!_

Chapter Twent-Two

Sango's tongue was frenzied as she shoved it into Miroku's mouth. She was burning everywhere, like an itch on her whole body that she couldn't scratch herself. Her breathing was heavy as she shoved him through the door to his apartment, slamming it closed without a glance and pushing him forward.

Sango couldn't believe herself. She was a virgin. Shouldn't she be shy and embarrassed? She'd never done this before but her body was acting completely by itself. She disentangled herself from him, pushing him down on his couch. She stood before him, her eyes glazed over as she tried fervently to work the zipper on her dress.

Miroku's movements stopped her short. He stood up, smiling seductively in a way that made her giddy. "Let me," he said, pulling her hands away. "Don't move." He kissed her forehead gently, his hands moving down her body, caressing every part of her. He slowly traced one finger from her breasts to her thigh, spreading his hand out as it passed over the silky skin. His lips moved down to her chin, moving behind her ear, teasing the lobe with first a nip and laving it with his tongue. Meanwhile, his hand moved back up her body to the zipper and he turned her around. When he had it completely unzipped he surprised her, running his tongue up her spine, making her gasp.

Miroku turned her to face him, moving her hands that had stopped the dress from falling away and replacing them with his own. He slowly pulled the dress down, his lips and tongue laving each inch of exposed skin until he came to her thighs. He laid her on the couch and slowly parted them, his lips dragging along her inner thigh slowly. He was driving her insane and he hadn't even got her completely naked yet. Sango couldn't believe he'd gotten her this worked up. When his lips came to the edge of her underwear, she mewled pathetically, begging but she groaned in frustration as he overlooked her underwear completely, dipping his tongue into her belly button, running his tongue up her stomach. He unlatched her bra skillfully with one hand and her breasts were finally exposed to him.

He couldn't help the indrawn breath as he saw them. They were pretty large, about a C-cup he would guess and her dusky nipples had his mouth watering and his pants tightening painfully. He wanted to take his pants off but he didn't want to stop touching her.

"This is really unfair," Sango panted, her head thrown to the side, her cheeks pink and her neck flushed with excitement.

"What's unfair?" he asked as he sneakily dipped his head, barely touching his tongue to her semi erect nipple.

"Ah! I'm almost naked and you're fully clothed," she gasped, her hands balled into fists gripping the couch cushion for dear life.

"I like touching you," he whispered seductively, cupping her breast and touching her nipple with his tongue again.

"You're driving me crazy and I can't even touch you because you're dressed," Sango said through clenched teeth, her hips bucking slightly.

He sat down on the couch and Sango whined pathetically. "You said you wanted to touch me," he said, smiling. "Touch me."

Sango covered her breasts selfconciously and sat up. "I, uhm, don't know where to start," she said, averting her eyes.

He took off his shirt. "Start here."

She looked at him questioningly and he raised his eyebrow in a challenge. Sango scooted closer tucking her knees under her and reached out her hands sweeping it over his chest slowly. He brushed his nipple and felt him twitch. She brushed it again, getting the same reaction and without warning she lowered her head, taking it in her mouth. He gasping and Sango's head popped up in alarm. "Did I hurt you?"

He chuckled. "No, far from it."

She smiled timidly and did it again, switching to the other one as her hands explored his stomach, moving to his thighs. She brushed against his erection and his gasp made her stop. "Can I?" she asked shyly, her hand resting on his stomach above his pants. He nodded, sweat forming on his skin.

He undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear. His erection sprung free, touching his bellybutton. She gingerly ran her fingers along his length as he shuddered, panting. She continued, cupping it in her hand and moving up and down it like she thought she was suppose to. She did this slowly, not knowing it was torturing him.

She was on her back so fast she squealed in surprise. His hands pinned her down as his mouth closed impatiently on her breasts, suckling with fervor and his hands slipped to the edge of her underwear, teasing slowly in and his fingers touched her. He began rubbing in a circular motion and a sweet, painful zing flowed through, making her buck and cry out. Every time his fingers hit that spot, she felt the same zing, over and over again until she couldn't keep still. She was crying out and pleading for him to stop, the feelings building until she felt she might explode.

"Stop?" he asked, laughing as his hand quickly pulled out of her panties. He pulled them quickly off, spreading her legs in a quick motion. His head lowered and his hot tongue ran along her folds to the spot, the sweet, scary one. He pressed with his tongue, making her buck and snap her legs closed. His hands stopped her and held her still as he continued, his tongue passing over it over and over. He brought one of his hands up to press on her lower stomach, keeping her hips down. He felt the tremble of her core beneath his fingers and pulled back before she came, denying her the release. Sango thought him finally stopping would make her feel better but hollowness grew in her as her arousal grew. When she was begging and pleading for him to touch her, anywhere, just touch her, he complied by sliding his finger slowly into her opening. The invasion wasn't totally new, but it was a different kind. He slowly brought it out and then back in. Her walls were tight but she was so wet that he had little problem sliding in and out expertly.

Sango was still trying to adjust to the new sensation as her clit tingled, needing to be touched. Miroku picked up the space and began rubbing her clit in quick little circles. He tried entering her with two fingers but it was impossible, her opening too narrow. He needed her to be dripping before he could enter her. He lowered his mouth to her clit and began licking her fervently, keeping his finger still inside her and trying to stretch it. Finally he knew that he couldn't stretch her anymore. She was dripping perspiration and arousal and it was now or never. "Sango, are you ready?" he asked as he position himself at her opening. She nodded sporadically, gasping and crying out as he, inch by inch, slowly slid the tip in. Her brow was wrinkled in pain and her cries of passion held pain in them as well. He kept sliding until he was completely sheathed in her.

By this time he was delirious with pleasure. She was gripping him tightly, snugly and the pressure was so good he felt like he would die from it. He could feel how tense her walls were getting, her canal not quite as slippery and warm as it had been. She was losing arousal from the pain and her walls quivered, trying hard to adjust. He fought the urge to slam into her and just kept himself inside her. His lips closed around her breasts and his fingers found her clit, keeping her stimulated as her walls began to loosen. He pulled out a bit and humped forward, but her walls seemed more accustomed to him and he pulled out a little more and slid in again, continuing his ministrations on her breasts and clit. He pulled almost completely out and slid slowly forward, rotating his hips. She gasped, her pained cries gone. He continued slowly and soon her hips began to meet his. She pulled his face to hers, kissing him passionately.

"Ah! Harder!" Sango gasped, biting down on his shoulder and holding onto him for dear life.

He picked up speed but was finding it hard to keep up with her. Her hips were moving so fast, grinding into him and she was off in her own little world. Quickly he rolled them over so Sango was on top. She had stopped moving; not knowing what to do but her body was so hungry that without thinking her hips jutted forward, grinding slightly. She moaned. "I don't know what I'm doing like this. OH!" she cried as her hips jutted forward again of their own free will, "help me here."

He rested his hands on her waist, helping her grind against him as his hips moved under her, rotating. Sango was sweating profusely and she still hadn't cum yet, but Miroku was struggled to keep his cool and she continued, lifting slightly then sliding down, grinding her clit against him as she repeated the action. She was so flushed and shaky and her hips were moving sporadically. He rested his hand on her lower stomach, his thumb coming to rub her clit in fast vigorous motions and she almost collapsed not able to move she was in so much ecstasy but still she hadn't come yet but she didn't seem to have the strength to move.

Without breaking the intimate contact, Miroku lifted them to their feet, Sango's legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she tried weakly to grind herself against him. She was almost there but no matter what she did, she couldn't reach it. He pushed her roughly against the wall, slamming into her as she held on, her head thrown back in awe as her walls began to contract around him painfully, gripping and rippling around him in the most excruciating way as he slammed her hard against the wall, her finger nails clawing into his back making him howl in the pleasure of it as he came, her walls still rippling in her climax. She twitched and arced against him until she calmed, her orgasm finishing with a delicious zing. Her eyes drooped as he held her pressed against the wall, his head resting on her chest. She began to relax, her body slumped but he pulled away from her.

"Oh no we're not done," he said, laying her back down on the couch and lowering his head, lapping at the juices dripping from her before capturing her bud in his mouth, sucking enthusiastically. "Ah." She was wet in seconds and Sango couldn't believe how aroused she again was. Her clit and surrounding skin was sensitive to the slightest touch and he was licking, biting and sucking her until she was writhing beneath him.

"We're going to make up for lost time," he said wickedly, effortlessly bringing her to climax again. She screamed this time, arcing off the couch and almost falling off.

"Oh, gods, Miroku, I don't think I can take anymore," Sango said tiredly as she waited for the trembling in her core to stop. She knew she could go on and on despite the soreness as he touched her, the flame building again. "Please, Miroku," she pleaded half heartedly every time his lips or fingers found her clit but he just brought her to climax again and again until she was limp and sated, her arms and legs Jello. When he entered her a second time, her walls overly relaxed and sluggish, she was so sensitive she responded immediately, her core starting another orgasm again with ease. He pumped into her but she reached her orgasm quickly. He continued inside her until she was again gasping and moaning. Wave after wave of rapture rolled through her as he continued to massage her walls. Finally, with a quick deep thrust that made her dry throat rasp as she moaned, he came, pumping slowly in her until he rode out her orgasm.

Sango fell asleep instantly, Miroku still inside her.

Rin couldn't get over how awkward her meetings with Sesshoumaru had become. Kagome had given her permission to stop taking notes from him, that she could do them herself, but Rin couldn't bring herself to stop seeing Him. Even though she was contented with Shippou, she couldn't help feeling something for the handsome man who'd stolen into her dreams.

She'd stopped dressing provocatively when she came to see him, not really wanting to draw attention to herself because if he touched her, she knew she'd be lost to Shippou forever. His touch was a temptation she was barely withstanding. Every time he shook her hand she felt a shiver go up her spine and she had to pull away.

Now, as he looked at her she felt the same sensation building. How could he make her feel this way with one look or one touch? She looked away and continued writing down all he said, her pen scribbling furiously.

She kept looking at her watch wishing that 4:30 would come faster so she could touch him, hold his hand for millisecond, but time seemed to tick by slower with each time she looked. It took her about two minutes to notice that he'd stopped talking and when she looked up, his face was inches from hers.

"I cannot stand this," he growled at her, his face the same impassive mask it always was. It was always so hard to tell what his emotions were. You had to listen to the tone of his voice or examine his eyes closely to be able to make any assumptions at all. In this particular case, she saw frustration and… longing. Her hear palpitated erratically in her chest and she was mesmerized by him for a split second.

"I can't stand not being able to touch you," he growled at her, his eyes heated as they touched her skin. That smolder always killed her, made her insides quake wildly and made her mind panic.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered as she stood from her chair and moved away from him, needing space from him. "I told you, I don't want you."

"Why not? I know you're lying. You want me just as bad, Rin, and I'm not going to listen to your lies any longer. Give me one good reason why I can't have you, and I'll leave you alone."

"Because you can't "have me," Sesshoumaru. I'm not your possession. I'm not you're new Corvette or your new yacht or your new jet. I'm a girl. A scared one. I know what's going to happen if I go down this road and I'm not going to put myself through it… No matter how much I want to," Rin whispered.

"That's what you think, then? That I view you as some object to be taken or bought?" he hissed harshly.

"You've given me absolutely no reason to think anything else!" Rin cried sadly, turning to him and glaring daggers.

His face was still impassive and his eyes were cold when hers locked with them. She shook her head, picking up her things and sitting calmly back down. "If you'll take your seat, we should do something productive for the last fifteen minutes of our time. Are there any new mergers or liquidations that you need to take under advisement with Kagome? Any new developments?"

"No… I think we're done here," he said coldly, motioning her to the door with a flourish.

Rin smiled bitterly, gathered her things, and stood, adjusting her pencil skirt as she walked to the door. "Then, I'm going to suggest to Kagome that this be our last meeting."

He looked surprised by her last words as she made to leave the office, pulling out her cell and dialing Kagome. "I'll be sure to bring all information we've gone over today to Kagome's attention and she'll get back with you with any suggestions and advice she deems necessary. It's been a pleasure meeting with you. Have a nice day, Takahashi-sama.

"Wait, last meeting? You mean we won't see each other again?" he asked sullenly.

"Yes, that's what that means, Takahashi-sama. She faced him and held out her hand waiting for the usual hand shake, longing to just touch him one more time.

He grabbed hold of the hair at the nape of her neck, holding her still, making her shiver at his touch. He looked down at her with heated eyes. She dropped her things to the floor in surprise. Without a word, his lips had captured hers and no amount of struggling on her part could stop him from taking her mouth, claiming it. Her hands came to his shoulders and she slammed them down, putting all the force she had behind it, but to no avail. He was a million times stronger.

As his lips moved over hers, she moaned softly in protest and his arms encompassed her waist, hugging her closer, invading her space even more. Her hands moved up into his hair of their own accord and she thought she was going to pull him away. She was surprised when her fingers knotted in his hair and yanked him forward, pulling him closer, making him groan. Her body was betraying her as his hand ran up her side and encompassed her breast, making her arc into him. After about five minutes of the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced, he slowly disentangled himself from her.

"What the hell was that?" she asked breathily, angry with herself and at him.

"A parting kiss," he said, smirking down at her.

"Why?" she almost screamed, stepping away and covering her mouth with her hand, trying to stop herself from breaking down. Her eyes were stinging with unshed tears that she refused to let fall.

His eyes softened a bit. "Because I'm showing you what you're missing."

She nodded, bending down and shaking as she picked up her things, fixing her hair and clothes.

He was examining her as she did this. "I hope you know I won't forgive you…" she said, not looking at him as she fixed her Manolos.

"For what?" he asked coldly.

"For ruining me for anyone else," she whispered dejectedly, her voice breaking as she walked away from him, her steps unsteady and her breathing erratic.

When she got to the elevator, the tears were coming down full force. She entered it and turned. Her eyes met his as he watched her. The tears wouldn't stop flowing and she sank to the floor as the doors began to close. Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide in alarm as he took a step towards her, but she was glad when the doors closed. After two floors, she stopped the elevator and sat there, trying to collect herself.

"Oh, god," she whispered, trembling as she thought of Shippou. She couldn't deny that she'd started to more than like Shippou but Sesshoumaru had completely taken over her thoughts and feelings. How could she have let this happen?

Kagome still wasn't the same, but she could feel her spirit improving day by day. It seemed that with the baby gone, the depression had finally lessened. She was still skittish around everyone, nervous and wary. It was only Inuyasha who could touch her, though she still tried to draw back. He was the only one who was able to get past her defenses and calm her.

With a lot of coaxing, Inuyasha convinced Kagome that she needed to go to a gynecologist and even got her to agree to therapy. Kagome was dreading the gynecologist appointment to no end. She broke out into a cold sweat when she just thought of it and she couldn't control her fear.

The dreaded day came and the whole car ride, Inuyasha was forced to deal with Kagome's fits, her fear getting the better of her. By the time they made it to the clinic, Kagome was hysterical. Her body was wracked with sobs and her face was sweaty. "Oh, no," she whispered when they pulled up.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started, trying to calm her.

"I changed my mind. Cancel the appointment. I cannot be here," she cried, twisting her hands nervously in her lap.

"You need to go in there and get checked, Kagome. We have to see if the complications with the baby or with what happened permanently damaged you," Inuyasha said, taking her hand. "I'll be with you the whole time. I promise."

Kagome had begun shaking her head, becoming violent after a short time, almost screaming for him to take her back.

"Kagome! Calm down!" Inuyasha roared, taking her hands and holding them in his.

She instantly shut up, trying to collect herself and force down the fear that was becoming almost impossible to ignore.

"Everything is going to be okay, you hear me," he said, holding her gaze.

The sweat hadn't stopped pouring down her brow but she took a deep breath, closing her eyes to calm herself. After what felt like fifteen minutes, she was herself again. Her body was relaxed and the sweat had stopped pouring. She opened her eyes and, though she still looked scared, he could see all the faith she had in him.

"Okay, we need to go now or we'll be late," he said, getting out of the car and opening her door for her.

She was hesitant about getting out but she did it, taking his hand in a death grip and hugging his side like a scared child going to the doctor's for the first time.

When they got into the examination room, Inuyasha watched Kagome visibly relax upon seeing that the doctor was a girl. "Ms. Higurashi, is it?"

Kagome nodded, a little less stressed.

"It's nice to meet you. Is there anything that I should be informed of before we start this exam?" she asked kindly.

"Actually, Doctor, there is. Can I speak to you in private?" Inuyasha asked, motioning to the door that led to the hallway.

The doctor looked perplexed but followed him out.

Kagome sat on the table, wishing it wasn't so cold. She had this weird gnawing fear she couldn't get rid of and she knew it was ridiculous to be afraid of a gynecologist. She'd been to the gynecologist before. 'Pull yourself together, Kagome!' she thought to herself, pushing away the fear and trying to remember her last OBGYN visit. It was when she had still lived with her mother. It had even been a male doctor. Sure, she'd been self-conscious but she knew that the level of fear she was feeling was unreasonable.

'You are a strong woman, Kagome. Remember how hard you worked on self-defense training after that episode with Kevin in college? You can take on a full grown man,' part of her said. Another, darker part of her said snidely, 'Look at all the good that did for you, honey. You still got raped.'

Kagome shook that part of her away. 'He caught you off guard and hurt you, that's why. If it hadn't been for that, you would've kicked his ass. You are strong and smart. This fear is illogical.'

Kagome could feel a little bit more of the fear ebbing away and she was beginning to feel okay about the situation. When Inuyasha and the doctor came back, they encountered a more peaceful Kagome. She wasn't afraid or nervous at all.

"Okay, Kagome. Let's have you lay back and put your legs up here." The doctor patted the stirrups fondly and Kagome nodded but didn't do it. She stared pointedly at Inuyasha.

"What?" he asked in exasperation.

"You can't watch," Kagome said pointedly, looking at the door.

"But…" he started.

"Inuyasha, it makes me uncomfortable," Kagome whispered, her cheeks red.

"You think I'm gonna get some kind of sick erection or something?" he asked, getting slightly angry.

"That not-," she tried to explain.

"No, that's fine. I'll just wait out here," he said and without another word, he left.

Kagome put her legs up on the stirrups and laid back, letting the doctor do her thing.

"Kagome, how long ago was your incident?" the doctor asked, probing her carefully.

"Well, which one?"

"When you were, um…," she fumbled as she tried to find the right words to say.

"Raped?" Kagome supplied, becoming a bit uneasy.

She nodded as she continued probing. "About three months ago," Kagome said, shifting awkwardly.

"And you lost this baby when?"

"It will have been six weeks on Friday."

"I see. What was the nature of the death? Was it declared a miscarriage?"

"It was." Kagome couldn't help getting a bit emotional. Of course she'd hated the baby but she couldn't believe how heartless she'd been to another human being. It hadn't been the baby's fault.

"Well," the doctor said as she pulled the gloves off and threw them away, going to her computer to enter in her findings, "I'm finding some scarring along the vaginal walls, but they are completely healed and nothing to worry about. As for your uterus, I can't understand how you miscarried. Your uterus is completely normal and healthy, with no sign of a miscarriage at all."

Kagome nodded. "So, I'm okay?"

"Yes, healthy as a horse. I would like the file sent over of the nature of the baby's death. It's a mystery to me as to how you lost it."

"I… I'll have them sent," Kagome murmured.

"Well, then I suppose we're done here."

Inuyasha still looked angry when she walked out. "Take me to your place?" she said grabbing his arm.

"I might get some kind of sick erection. You wouldn't want that."

"That's actually what I was hoping for," Kagome whispered, running her finger on his thigh seductively.

"What's wrong with you?" he accused. "You seem all… normal."

"I feel much better. At first I didn't really think I could let anyone touch me intimately again but today I realized I don't have to be afraid. My being raped is not going to stop me from rocking your world."

"So, nothing's wrong with you?" he asked, looking relieved.

"Nope," she smiled, kissing him softly on the lips.

His hands cupped her butt, squeezing it almost roughly.

"Inuyasha, not in public!"

"Let's see if Ms. Prim and Proper Kagome can keep quiet in public," he growled, pulling her into a nearby room.

Her hip hit a counter with a little force but she didn't care because Inuyasha's hands were on her for the first time in almost 6 months. It felt so good to feel his body on hers again.

When his hands slipped into her pants she gasped. When his finger ran over her clit, she cried out in pleasure.

"Looks like Ms. Prim and Proper can't help herself in public," Inuyasha growled, smirking as he lowered her to the floor.


End file.
